Feared Love United
by weatherman667
Summary: Sequel to Feared Love Requited, set a few years into Spike's quest, enough to grow up from a lanky teenager into a young adult. Spike reaches an impasse and needs call on the Friendship Supporters to aid him in his quest. What happens is a tearful reunion, as everything they wanted to say finally comes out.
1. Chapter 01 Northfire

Feared Love United: Chapter 01/Northfire

A red Unicorn with a white mane with orange tips, and heavily burdened winter supplies stepped off the train in Ponyville. He looked around a moment to gain his bearings and then dashed off.

* * *

He galloped into Twilight Castle's ante-chambre and moved straight to the nearest Royal Guardspony. He shook his hood off of his head and pulled a scroll from his saddlebag. He showed the scroll to the guard, he clearly saw the clawsmark in the wax, and then looked back into his face. "I have!" the Unicorn gasped, and paused for breath. "I have an urgent message for Friendship and her supporters."

"If it is urgent, then shouldn't the Princess be sufficient?" Eventide asked.

"Baron Spike gave strict instructions to only tell all six." the Unicorn replied. "Please summon them, post-haste."

Eventide looked at him, and then over to the Earth Pony on the other side of the entrance. He then looked back to the Unicorn. He nodded, and ran out of the castle. The Unicorn then strolled over beside the Earth Pony, in heavy mail barding. "I did not know they allowed Earth Ponies into the Royal Guard."

"They do not." the Earth Pony replied, "Does my armour look like Royal Guard plate?"

"No, it doesn't." the Unicorn stated. "I have been out of touch for some time, but I thought all guards at Twilight Castle were royal Guard."

"Until me, they were." the Earth Pony answered. "I guess Tournesol saw something in me he liked."

"Well, congratulations. I am Halfire, Equipologist at Canterlot University."

"Woodlight." the Earth Pony replied.

"If it were not so urgent, I would love to hear your story, Woodlight." Halfire said to him.

"I would rather you wait until I had one." Woodlight replied.

"Fair enough." Halfire stated, and politely turned half away. He then turned to the entrance. After a moment he turned back to Woodlight. "Um, how long do you think they will be?"

"I'd say an hour, unless they are all in the same location." Woodlight answered. "I believe Rarity and Fluttershy are having their weekly day at the spa, so that will hopefully shave some time off of it. Tournesol will take you to the hall, as soon as he arrives."

* * *

Princess Twilight walked into the hall and up to the table, Badb a moment behind her. "Let's get down to it."

"Your Highness." Halfire replied. "We can probably fill in the details of my journey on the way, but the short vesion is that I am Halfire, Equipologist at..."

"Enough already!" Rainbow Dash shouted with an excited Sprite beside her.

"Ah, yes, Loyalty." Halfire stated, "Very well. North, 'tween - Crystal Empire - Yakyakistan. Snow Wraiths. Spike fighting. Can defend - not attack. Help - request - urgent."

"There's no need to be insulting..." Applejack tried to say.

"We've got to save Spike!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"It seems to have worked." Twilight added.

"But why did he need everyone?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Was he planning a party?"

"Put the cannon away..." Applejack said to her.

"But..." Pinkie Pie tried to say.

"Pinkie!" Rarity exclaimed, "This is Spikey-Wikey we are talking about!"

"I think you can put the party cannon away." Twilight added.

"He wanted you all here..." Halfire stated, "because felt that if you were not, the first to learn of it would..." He paused and looked at Rainbow Dash, who was trying her best to fly away, only to be held in place by Twilight's violet magic. Halfire coughed, and Rainbow Dash gave up her struggle, turning to everyone present.

"But, Spike!" Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"I think what he's saying, sugar," Applejack interjected, "that if he told just one of us, they might be inclined to dash off on their own tryin' to cause all kinds of problems."

"I wasn't..." Rainbow Dash tried to say. "Oh, yeah, wait, I was."

"You could make it there in time," Halfire said, and Rainbow Dash once against tried to make a break for it, only to be held in place once again, "BUT!" Halfire shouted, "not with the survival equipment Spike has prepared for you in the Crystal Empire. The Nothern wastes are vast and unyielding."

"I don't know what the meaning of the word is." Rainbow Dash excited said to him, but paused, as he simply looked at her in reply.

"He's wondering..." Twilight quietly stated, "if you're actually being serious..."

"I... wasn't!.." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"I..." Fluttershy voiced, and the group quickly silenced, "I... think... he's just... he's trying to say... make sure... we leave together..."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Good question." Halfire replied. He used his magics to pull the scroll out of his saddlebag and hand it to Twilight, who quickly unfurled it.

"That's what the message says." Twilight replied. "Is everyone ready?" Twilight asked.

"Anything for Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash quietly asked, "Can you... let me go now?.."

"Are you going anywhere other than the train station?" Twilight asked.

"I've gotta say goodbye to Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash replied, "And... Tank would be upset... if I didn't... say goodbye to him..."

"Everypony meet at the train station in an hour." Twilight said to them.

* * *

Halfire adjusted his neck kerchief as he waited at the train station. Unsurprisingly it was Rainbow Dash who arrived first, and made it seem a loathesome chore to simply land and wait.

"Can't I just fly ahead?" Rainbow Dash nervously asked.

"And where would you go?" Halfire dryly asked.

"Uh... well... you could just tell me... couldn't you?.." she asked.

Halfire sighed as he paused for thought.

"Do I look like a Pegasus?" he asked.

"Well, no..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Do I look like a Wonderbolt?" he continued.

"No..." Rainbow Dash quietly added.

"I'm not even soldier." Halfire replied. "I found the village by taking a number of folk legends, both Equestrian and Yakyakistani, and rubbing them together as you would to start a fire."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash stated, "So, you couldn't just direct me?" she asked.

"No." Halfire quietly stated.

"So, how did Spike find it?" she asked.

"From what I've found, Dragons seem to have a... well... it cannot be described in any other way... but a sense of the exciting."

"You're saying Dragons have an exciting sense?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's actually pretty awesome. More like totally awesome. Super fantastically amazingly awesome. What?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am just marveling at your unique dialect." Halfire replied.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Your unique way of speaking." Halfire said to her. "Tell me. Loyalty, where is it that you were foaled. Where did you grow up?"

"Uh, well, I was born in Cloudsdale, but I guess I grew up right here in Ponyville."

"Facinating." Halfire replied, "I have not seen others in Ponyville share in your unique dialect. It means it must come from Cloudsdale, or maybe a product of the transition."

"What did you say you were again?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Equipony, or something?"

"Equipologist." Halfire replied, "I study Ponies."

"Like a doctor, or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"While I do have a doctorate," Halfire replied, "I study Pony societies."

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Like you." Halfire replied.

"Why me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why do you live in Ponyville and not Cloudsdale?" Halfire asked, "Why do you stay in Ponyville? Why is your dialect so unique? How did you meet Princess Twilight?.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rainbow Dash replied, "You don't expect me to answer all of these, do you?" she asked.

"Expect, no." Halfire replied. "I would be delighted if you would. Every Pony has a unique story. Your story is as interesting as any other."

"And what do I get from telling you my story?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, it will likely make the trip pass far more quickly."

"No way." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Way. Mental activity makes time seem to fly as fast as you do." Halfire replied.

"Rainbow Dash." Applejack shouted as she approached the pair. "I hope you aren't harassing the Equipolo-somethin'."

"We are simply having delightful conversation." Halfire replied.

"Then why is she actin' so uppity and all?" Applejack asked.

"Supposition." Halfire said to her, "She is always, to quote you, Uppity. She is always engaged, and ready at a moment's notice. It is admirable."

"It is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course it is." Halfire replied.

"I just kind of figured, what with the neck kerchief and all, that you would me more at home among Twilight's dusty old books."

"Both tell Ponyish stories." Halfire replied. "It is easy to become enthralled with them."

"En-whated?" Applejack asked.

"In this context, engaged." Halfire said to the pair.

"You're saying we're engaged?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I..." Halfire made to say, but then paused, "I honestly have no way to reply to that. I am honestly at a loss. You are so charming."

"I am?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She is?" Applejack added.

"I do enjoy a good flummoxing."

"Flummo-what?" Applejack asked.

"Okay." Rainbow Dash replied, "You made that word up."

Halfire smiled at her and used his orangish magics to pull a book from his saddlebag. He clearly showed them the title, "Dictionary." He then turned the book back around, flittering through the pages until he got where he wanted. He then turned the open page to Rainbow Dash. "F-L-U-M." he stated.

"Flum... flummox." Rainbow Dash read, "Perplex somepony. Greatly bewilder. I bewildered you?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Oh, quite." Halfire smiled. "It is almost as if a felonious feline hast stolen my tongue."

"Felaciacious whatus?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack sighed. "Felonious comes from felon, I think. And feline means cat. Right?"

"Indeed." Halfire said with a smile. "Now, before I become too enraptured to think properly, will your shadow counterparts be joining us?"

"The?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "The Changelings?" and Halfire nodded.

"They're probably helping Rarity with her luggage." Applejack added.

"Ah, yes, that was expected." Halfire said to them.

"You don't think it's a bit much to carry on such a peri-whatsit journey?" Applejack asked.

"I believe that the train would be the best place to talk about it." Halfire added. "We will be able to fully converse..."

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack.

"Speak." Applejack stated.

"On the train." Halfire added.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because of how charming you are." Halfire said to her.

"I've got to be honest here." Applejack stated.

"Honesty always is." Halfire said with a smirk.

"He does really seem to like you." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash.

"But, why?" Rainbow Dash added. "Eggheads always think I'm going to attack them, or something."

"Those who misunderstand your exhuberance would." Halfire replied.

"Am I going to have to learn a lot of new words on this trip?" Rainbow Dash asked, and sat down on the platform.

"Have-to, no." Halfire said to her, "But I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Applejack followed his gaze past them and turned to the remainder arriving, all Ponies, Changelings, and Rarity's expectedly exhuberant luggage.

"It can't have been an hour already, can it?" Rainbow Dash asked. She looked at Halfire, who simply smiled back at her.

* * *

Halfire stood to address all of the Ponies and Changelings in the royal train car. "Now that we have settled in, Lady Rarity?"

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "How come I only got Loyalty. You didn't even call me by my name?!"

"Because," Halfire quietly said to her, "you consider formalities are a form of lying. No?"

"Well, I guess." Rainbow Dash replied.

"How long did you know Spike?" Princess Twilight asked. "You..."

"He seems to know us better than we know ourselves." Applejack interjected.

"Twilight." Rarity accosted. "Applejack!"

"To answer the questions," Halfire said to them, "only a few days, but I would not be an equipologist if i did not take the opportunity to ask about the most famous and fabulous mares in all of Equestria."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Ms. Pinkamena." Halfire said to her.

"Yes?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You... had a question?.." Halfire said to her.

"You're the one who called me, silly."

"Uh. Um. Yes..." Halfire said to her, and then looked back at Rarity. "Lady Rarity, Baron Spike certainly loves you when you're beautiful, and so has prepared a list of appropriate accoutrement for the journey."

"Does Spike really think he can..." Twilight yammered, interupted by Rarity's scream of delight.

"This - is - perfect!"

"I stand corrected." Twilight added.

"The Baron has prepared a suite at the Crystal Palace to store the remainder of your gear. Porters have already been prepared for when we arrive. After this, there is the matter of the Changelings, but Baron Spike would rather leave this in Her Royal Highness' hooves."

"Just remember, everypony, that the Crystal Empire is not Ponyville." Twilight said to the group.

"They are going to be afraid of us." Badb added.

"The Baron's own companion has... somewhat... paved the way..." Halfire stated, "but..."

"Everyone, please," Twilight said to them, "try not to spook anypony."

Pinkie Pie reached behind her and slowly pulled out her cannon.

"No!" Twilight said to her, "Bad Pinkie Pie. No cannons."

"But..." Pinkie tried to say.

"At least until we leave the Crystal Empire." Halfire stated.

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" Pinkie shouted.

"And, please try to stay visible." Twilight added. "If you hide, they will only be more afraid."

"Very well said." Badb added, moving up behind her mistress.

"And," Halfire added, "the Changelings should probably stay with their mistresses."

"Of course." Badb added.

"Pinkie's hugs could find me anywhere." Aderyn said to the group.

"Why would I go anywhere without Mistress Rarity?" Áine added.

"Someone has to watch over Fluttershy." Carys stated.

"I... will be..." Fluttershy tried to say, "I... won't..." She then looked at Carys who moved over to embrace her.

"The train," Halfire stated, "will arrive first thing in the morning. We will all need our strength so please try to go to bed early."

"Why?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "is he... looking at me?"

"Probably your exhuberance." Applejack chided.


	2. Chapter 02 Icefall

Feared Love United: Chapter 02/Icefall

The Ponies and Changelings stopped their trudge through the frozen wastes as a great explosion erupted.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked.

"Laughter's party cannon." Halfire stated, as he looked up to see the confetti falling as snow.

"Why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked Pinkie Pie.

Twilight sighed, "We did... tell her... she could... once we left the Crystal Empire..."

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "We're going on an adventure and getting to see Spike! What if he doesn't recognize us? What if we don't recognize him?!"

"He's a purple Dragon who breathes green fire." Applejack said to her. "I don't think we'll rightly have too much trouble with that."

"But what if he isn't?!" Pinkie asked.

"And what?," Halfire asked her, "do you think Spike might otherwise be?"

"I don't know," Pinkie stated, "maybe a Griffon!, or a timberwolf, or - or - or - or maybe he's a Unicorn! Maybe he can finally date Rarity!"

"I am perplexed." Halfire continued, "Do you honestly believe those are legitimate possibilities?"

"Why not?" Pinkie asked him. "Stranger things have happened."

"So I have heard of your accounts. I will admit it is not out of the realm of the possible."

"Out of the who of the what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He means," Twilight translated, "while we don't have any proof it has happened, it could well happen."

"You see?!" Pinkie excitedly ask.

"I guess it could happen..." Rainbow Dash stated, "He'd still probably be purple and green... so I doubt we'll have trouble recognizing him, is all I'm sayin'."

"Oh, well..." Fluttershy quietly muttered, "It will be really easy... no matter what he looks like... he'll be the one to run straight over to Rarity... to... to..." she tried to say, but became too flustered to continue.

"You act as if I am the only thing he thinks about." Rarity said to the others.

"That really depends..." Applejack said to her.

"On what, dear?" Rarity asked.

"If you two are in the same room." Twilight added.

At this, it was Rarity's turn to be overcome by fluster. She loosened her heavy cloak as she suddenly felt warm.

"Her Highness," Halfire stated, "might be able to cast a spell to clear this up."

"What do you have in mind?" Twilight asked him.

"Could you cast a spell to allow Rarity to see through Rainbow Dash's eyes?" Halfire asked her.

"I suppose I could." Twilight replied.

"Why me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You are the most observant." Halfire stated, "From what His Lord has said. You see the smallest detail, even if you do know it's importance."

"I, uh, yeah... I guess."

"Then simply observe Spike and Rarity."

"That's all I have to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Indeed." Halfire stated.

"If it helps them out, I guess I can do it. The spell isn't going to hurt, is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't see why it would." Twilight replied.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me what I think of this?" Rarity asked.

"And what do ya think?" Applejack asked her, and Rarity was at a loss for words, instead making the cutest noises in reply.

* * *

The fellowship stood by a frozen prominence looking out over the wastes. "We should make camp here." Halfire stated.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash replied, "We can..."

"We likely won't make the next landmark before it's dark..." Halfire stated.

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"...and we freeze to death." Halfire finished.

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash quiety stated.

"We don't want you to die, Mistress." Sprite dryly added.

"Yeah, Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to save Spike."

"No one is asking ya to." Applejack added.

"We all want to save Spike..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Correction," Halfire interjected, "we aren't here to save Spike, we are here to save the village."

"Blah, blah." Rainbow Dash replied, "Spike needs our help."

"Indeed." Halfire concurred.

Rainbow Dash looked at him for a moment questioningly. "You... don't seem... upset..."

"At?" Halfire asked.

"Blaah... blaah?.." Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Blah-blah blah-blah-blaah." Halfire said to her.

"Blaah-blah-blah!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Blah-blah, blaaah, blah-blah-blaah-blah." Halfire continued.

"I get the feeling we don't have time for this." Twilight interjected.

"Quite." Halfire added.

"Let's get to workin'!" Applejack shouted.

"Hu-ah!" Applemite echoed.

* * *

The tents set up, the fellowship lied down by the fire. "Inflection." Halfire said to Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Your blahs," Halfire stated, "your inflection was neither aggressive nor insulting."

"It was?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Indeed." Halfire added.

Rainbow Dash paused for a moment. "Wait a minute, everything you know about us, comes from Spike, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Aside form first-hand observation, yes." Halfire replied.

"Of course he did." Rarity added.

"What I mean," Rainbow Dash continued, "is that everything Halfire knows... Spike knows..."

"Well, yeah." Twilight said to her.

"Spike knows us better than we know ourselves!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"He was raised by the greatest living Unicorn scholar." Halfire added.

"She's ain't a Unicorn no more." Applejack added, "She's an Alicorn now."

"Sh... uh... how to describe this?.." Halfire wondered.

"Unicorns often consider scholarship an inherent part of their character." Twilight added.

"Indeed, Your Highness." Halfire added. "She has the scholarship of a Unicorn, ergo a Unicorn scholar."

"I... don't get it..." Applejack continued.

"Oh, come on." Pinkie said to the group, "What's the first thing you think of when you think of Unicorns?!"

"Well, I guess books." Applejack continued.

"Oh, NOW I get it!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Wait, are you calling Spike, SPIKE, an egghead?!"

"Yes?" Halfire asked. "One of his learned abilities is to use his dragonfire to send scrolls to Princess Celestia. Before becoming the castellan, he lived with Her Highness in the library, correct?"

"But he is SPIKE!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Daring Do." Halfire stated. "Actually, that reminds me." Halfire voiced, and used his magic to pull a book from his saddlebags, moving it over to Rainbow Dash. "A gift."

"A first addition of Daring Do's first book!"

"Open the first page."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she squeed, not daring to actually do. "I don't know if my heart can take it."

Halfire used his magic to open the book, and Rainbow Dash's only reply was to scream a scream that echoed for miles.

"I think we can safety assume it is signed." Rarity added. "I don't suppose you have something for the rest of us, do you?" Rarity asked, batting her eyes.

"I'm afraid I just happened to have only one of your favourite books." Halfire added.

"Where, um, did you find it?" Fluttershy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Unless, maybe, I told you the whole story." Halfire replied.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Applejack stated.

"How long are you going to hold that book up?" Twilight asked him.

"Until the catatonia ends and she dares to touch it." Halfire added.

"I... I couldn't..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"Yes, you can." Halfire said warmly.

"I... I... I..." Rainbow Dash repeated.

"You deserve it." Halfire voiced to her.

"I... do?.." Rainbow Dash almost whispered.

"How many times have you saved Equestria?" Halfire asked.

"I... I... honestly don't know..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You've lost count?" Halfire asked.

"A bazillion!" Pinkie shouted.

"Not... quite..." Halfire added.

"A million?" Pinkie asked.

"I... have documented over two dozen." Halfire added.

"A million is over two dozen." Pinkie added.

"Touché." Halfire said dryly. "Loyalty." he said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You should take the book." Twilight interjected.

"But... but... but..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"You don't want him to feel bad, do you?.." Fluttershy asked.

"I... no..." Rainbow Dash said, and so slowly and carefully grabbed... or more like caressed the book, clutching it to her chest.

"So?," Rarity asked, "the story?"

"If you don't terribly mind..." Fluttershy added.

"Is there a Dragon?!" Pinkie asked, and Halfire paused.

"Dragon-dragon, no. There is a wyvern... briefly..."

"You fought a wyvern?" Twilight asked.

"Fought would be putting it terribly charitable..." Halfire added, "aside from that one stone I threw at it..."

* * *

"And the stone," Halfire stated, "stunned the wyvern long enough for us to escape. And the story finished just in time. The temperature is going to quickly plummet, so we should all turn in. Please remember to huddle together for warmth."

The other Ponies and all of the Changelings looked between their large tent and over to Halfire's tiny, singular one.

"In Celestia's name!," Applejack exclaimed, "you're going to freeze!"

Immediately after there were several variations of "oh, no." from the others present, until it became clear that Halfire was indeed glowing a subtle orange glow. "My special ability lets me keep myself warm in almost any condition. There is a reason I was the one chosen to venture on my own to retrieve you... other than being the expedition's leader."

"You're a professor?" Twilight asked with a start.

"I take no insult, Your Highness. You certainly had other things on your mind."

"I didn't mean to..." Twilight tried to say.

"I'm afraid we must stop now. I was not exaggerating when I said we have to go to bed immediately. Your Highness," Halfire stated, "supporters." He nodded his head and turned back to his tent.

* * *

"Inside their large tent there was a mass of blankets, bedding, and bodies, as the Ponies and Changelings laid closely together.

"Psst." Rainbow Dash whispered to Flutterfly.

"Hm." Fluttershy even more quietly replied.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I don't know..." Fluttershy voiced, "He said he would be alright... We should trust him..."

"Mistress?" Sprite ask from behind Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash whispered in reply.

"I can feel his magic from here." Sprite continued. "He's probably warm enough."

"Why don't you just go over and see?" Applejack whispered.

"Certainly not!" Rarity strongly whispered, "A lady should never visit a stallion's bed, unless she's..."

"He's a survival Pony." Applejack replied. "I'm sure he's only thinking of survival."

"Girls!" Twilight shouted.

"Opps..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"If he's warm?" Pinkie asked, "Why does he wear his cape."

"Probably to protect his books." Twilight said with a sigh.

"The egghead would say that." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Exactly!" Twilight added. "We need to settle this so that we can get some much needed sleep."

"I can settle this, Mistress." Badb stated, and stood, quickly changing into a simulacrum of Halfire. She began glowing and surprised herself with how warm she became.

"And besides," Rarity added, "it doesn't matter what he was thinking of, when half-asleep he notices a comely mare in his bed."

"I hate to admit it," Rainbow Dash replied, "but I think Rarity is right."

"Thank you," Rarity replied, "I think..."

"Sleep!" Twilight begged, and everyone quieted down, crawling back into warm herd.


	3. Chapter 03 Nilf's Gate

Feared Love United: Chapter 04/Nifl's Gate

The fellowship finally approached the tiny villagre of cold stone and frost, and the ground began to quake. The Ponies and Changelings all looked around, all except for Halfire. The fear turned to surprise and elation as the great purple and green form appeared over the hillock, lifting Rarity from the ground in the time it takes to smile.

"Spike!" Rarity exclaimed.

He could not reply, and instead simply held her aloft... far more aloft than he had before.

"Hoo, doggie, look at him!" Applejack shouted.

"You're as tall as a bear!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flittering up to him.

"T..." Fluttershy tried to say, "taller... Unless we're talking about an ursus... but... I don't think we are... right?.."

"Right!" Rainbow Dash replied. "He's totally more awesome than any ursus, anyways." she said, and held out her hoof towards him. Spike craddled the swooning Rarity in his left arm, closing his right claw to bump Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"He might not even fit in the library anymore!" Pinkie Pie shouted, and at this Spike sighed.

"We all knew it would happen sooner than later." Applejack interjected, "There's still more than enough room in Ponyville for 'im. Hell, if he really needs to, he could always sleep in m' barn."

"Applejack!" Twilight admonished.

"I just said that he could!" Applejack replied, "I mean..." she said, and turned to Spike, "you know I don't mean no harm by it..."

"I know..." Spike replied.

"I think..." Fluttershy quietly stated, "she means... She means that you'll always have a home with us."

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack added.

"He'll always be our little Spikey-Wikey." Rarity added, craddling his face with her forehoof. This caused Pinkie Pie to snicker. "What is it?" Rarity asked, causing Pinkie to roll onto her back with laughter.

"There's only one pony in all of Equestria," Applejack stated, "that could get away with calling him Spikey-Wikey. Especially now that he's grown a li'l."

"To we Plebs, he will always be Baron Spike." Halfire added.

"Thank you for bringing them safely." Spike said to him.

"It was an honour." Halfire, followed by a bow.

"Pleba-whatnow?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before the three tribes united, Unicorns were a heavily stratified people. At the top were the Patricians, the noble families who ruled through power and influence. At the bottom were the Plebs. Between the two were the Equites."

"And where were Earth Ponies?" Applejack asked, causing Halfire to cough.

"Please bear in mind that these standards have been considered deprecated for millenia..." Halfire pleaded with her.

"I don't think I'm going to like the sound of this." Applejack replied.

"What's wrong with the word This?" Pinkie Pie asked, though they choose to ignore her and simply continue.

"Earth Ponies were considered... lower... than Plebs..." Halfire stated, as solemnly as he could.

"What about Pegasuses?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Pegasi." Halfire corrected. "They were ranked roughly with the Equites."

"Sweet." Rainbow Dash replied, and did a little flying dance.

"And how come," Twilight interjected, "she never listens to me when I... over... explain things to her?"

"Supposition:" Halfire stated, "Purple Prose."

"Like Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Once again Halfire sighed and paused. "What colour does a flower have?" Halfire asked her.

"I don't know... I guess it depends on the flower. I'm not exactly an Earth Pony."

"What smell does it have?" Halfire continued.

"Uh?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "a little sweet, I guess. Kinda smells a little nice..."

"Fragrant." Halfire stated. "How about if I replace the smell of flowers with the smell of lavender?"

"I guess... I know... a bit more of what it smells like?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Prose is storytelling." Twilight stated.

"Purple is lush qualia." Halfire added.

"So..." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash, "words you could wrap yourself in like a plush blanket."

"Oooooh!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I get it now! Why do you eggheads need to make storytelling so complex?"

"Because it makes it more interesting." Halfire stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"Spike, Dear." Rarity said from within his arms, and he looked down at her, pausing as he took in her sweet fragrance. She swooned a moment before continuing. "Now that the equipologist has finished his story, you could maybe put me down now, if you could?"

"That depends if you want to walk all the way into the village." Spike added.

"My hooves are aching..." Rarity quietly stated, as she thought it over. "But what about my luggage?" She asked.

"I'll pull the cart." Applemite said to her. "Just enjoy your reunion."

"I shall..." Rarity said warmly from within Spike's arms, and simply gazed up at him.

Pinkie Pie hopped over, and continued hopping so that her face would bound up to Spike's level. "Can I have a hug, too?" she asked.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted at her.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of huggin' once we get settled in." Applejack added.

"Do you Pinkie promise?" Pinkie asked, still bounding up to Spike's height.

Spike craddled Rarity in his left arm, before making the movements, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie stated, and ceased bouncing in his face.

"Before we get into the village," Spike said to the group, "they call this region Fimbulwinter and themselves Winter Deer. The village is called Nifl's Gate. Unlike Equestria, winter is the only season here."

"How do they grow anythin'?" Applejack asked.

"Hot springs." Spike replied. "They keep some valleys warm enough to grow crops. Some villages have also worked out irrigation. And a special surprise for Lady Rarity."

"For me?" Rarity asked from within his arms, "and we did not get you anything."

"We were kinda in a hurry." Applejack stated.

"We still should have thought of something..." Rarity added.

"Now." Halfire whispered to Twilight.

Her eyes and horn glew as she cast the spell, and Rarity could see through Rainbow Dash's eyes, and what she saw was Spike craddling the most precious thing imaginable to him, and became even more lost in his arms. Twilight ended the spell, and Rarity found herself gazing up at Spike as he carried her.

"Twilight," Spike voiced, in a quiet, echoing baritone, "care to explain what that was?"

"Hmm." she replied.

Spike said nothing more, and they just walked towards the village.

"He trusts you so dearly." Halfire stated.

"He would die for us." Applejack stated.

"And so would we!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced along, "That's the whole reason we are here."

"Hardly." Spike added.

"I thought we was here because ya needed our help?" Applejack asked.

"My exact words," Halfire stated, "were 'Can Defend - Not Attack.'"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike turned his head to look at her, "You are the Wonderbolt, you tell me."

"Air superiority!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Me and Sprite will keep your skies clear!"

"And just what are we supposed to do?" Applejack asked, "Start a sewin' circle?"

"I've been fighting the Snow Wraiths for months." Spike replied. "I know the terrain and unlike the rest of you, I will not die from exposure. I need you to protect the village, while we hunt down what's causing the Snow Wraiths. Or at least what's making their attacks so much worse than it used to."

"We'd be happy to help, wouldn't we, girls?" Twilight asked the rest of them.

"Pardon me?" Rarity asked him, "We?"

"Halfire will be accompanying me." Spike warmly said to her.

"And why does he get to accompany you, but we have to stay behind and tend to the village?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike said nothing in reply and simply pulled Rarity up against his chest. "The warmth... it's... enthralling... Darling... I could get lost in it."

"That would hardly give him incentive to let you go." Halfire stated.

"At this point I do not wish to..." Rarity replied.

"Dragonfire is for more than destruction." Spike added.

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Spike and started bouncing up to his head-level. "I want to feel it, too!"

Rarity lightly moaned for a minute, enjoying the embrace for a few more moments. "It would not be very generous for me to... keep... this all to myself..."

With this Spike shifted her from both arms to his left, using his right to catch Pinkie Pie middair.

"Goody!" she shouted, as he pulled her in close. "It's like sharing a bath with Gummy!"

With this Twilight visibly shook.

"Gummy is?" Halfire asked.

"Pinkie's pet alligator." Applejack stated.

"I suppose finding an alligator in the bathtub would cause that reaction." Halfire stated.

"Gummy would never hurt anyone!" Pinkie shouted.

"He doesn't have any teeth." Applejack continued.

"I suppose that would explain the Gummy part." Halfire added. "Still, finding any alligator in the bathtub would certainly be disturbing."

"To put it mildly..." Twilight voiced.

They approached a gate that appeared to be made entirely out of frost, which quickly opened to let them inside.

"I'm going out on a limb," Twilight stated, "and guess that the giant tent is for Spike."

"We're staying in a tent?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash aside," Spike stated, "everyone else hold your judgement until we get inside."

Halfire pulled the massive tent flap, opening it up, and they felt an incredible warmth blowing against their bodies.

"Oh - My - Dear - Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed.

"The tent was orginally set up for my expedition." Halfire stated. "The Winter Deer don't exactly have a booming hospitality industry, so they had to make due. The hot springs were the only place that could quickly be set up to support our needs."

"It's magnificient!" Rarity echoed. "I'm afraid to say this, but to enjoy it I will have to let Spikey-Wikey release me." He gently put her on the ground, and she turned to look at him, "Is this the surprise you had for me, Spikey-Wikey?" she asked, and he nodded in reply. She dashed towards him, throwing as much as herself around him as she could, and he was so magnificent that she was struck with awe.

"You can see where my expedition has setup," Halfire said to the group, "so we decided it would be best for your to setup over there." he said, pointing to a relatively empty corner.

"In the mean time I'll get the village chief." Spike said to the group.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen anypony yet." Applejack stated.

"Oh..." Fluttershy quietly voiced, "I'm sure they're just busy..."

"Even more than they usually are." Spike stated.


	4. Chapter 04 Dragondew

Feared Love United: Chapter 04/Dragondew

The tent opened up and the first things seen were magnificent antlers upon a mighty hart of blueish hues. He wore more jewelry than those of his compatriotes, a hart and a hind, marking him as chief, even if his august presence had not. He walked up to Rarity's wonderful tent that had been set up for her and kneeled in front of it.

"Howdy!" Applejack shouted, until she realized what was happening. "Opps!" she said, before returning back inside the tent. Princess Twilight appeared a moment later. She bowed before him before standing once again. "Your honour."

"Your Highness." he replied.

"Please stand."

"Thank you, Your Highness." he said as he did so. "I am Yarl Blackwinter. This is my son Blackstag and my daughter Whitesnow."

"We're here to talk about how you can help." Spike added as he approached, or more correctly lorded over the others present to the point he was easy to overlook. He looked in the window to spy Rarity, and moved over, leaning his head into the window. "Do not," he whispered to her, "invite him in for hospitality. They believe in sacred hospitality, and believes he is the one giving it to us."

"I... suppose..." Rarity quietly voiced. "But surely we could offer him tea?" she asked.

"I will make the offer at a later time. Just fetch everyone and come down."

"Of course, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity smiled, "My, how commanding you have grown."

"Whatever it takes to protect you."

At this Rarity leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "We'll be right down."

* * *

By the time the Ponies and Changelings had entered the tent, Halfire and Solace had come to join them.

"Your Lord," Yarl Blackwinter said to Spike, "would you please introduce us?"

"I will let Princess Twilight Sparkle handle that." Spike replied.

"As you might know, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, one of the four princesses of Equestria."

"A Tetrachy." Halfire replied, "At least, at a moment."

"Baron Spike and Doctor Halfire have explained... some... of the intricacies of your culture." Yarl Blackwinter replied. "At the very least, there is nopony above you in your hierarchies, correct?"

"No." Princess Twilight replied. "This is my..." she said, gesturing to Badb, "I... don't... know how to describe it..."

"Spike has explained the Changelings." Yarl Blackwinter stated, "At least to some degree. Slaves should suffice."

"By choice." Badb added.

"As all slaves should." Yarl Blackwinter added.

"If you put it that way..." Badb stated.

"That will certainly make things simpler." Princess Twilight continued, "Next we have Rarity and Áine."

"His Lord's beloved." Yarl Blackwinter stated.

"You must feel so overjoyed at his affections." Whitesnow added.

"It is... indescribable..." Rarity replied.

"When is the day of your betrothal?" Whitesnow excitedly asked, "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask to attend?"

"I... I'm afraid... I mean... I..." Rarity tried to say. "It's so short notice... I mean Spike is traveling... I mean... I did not know he was... I knew he was... I..."

"I can feel that your love him." Whitesnow said, inching a bit closer.

"I do, but..." Rarity mumbled.

Spike turned to Solace and whispered into her ear, before turning to sprint away. Solace then turned to the group to speak, "He says... he is questing... He could never ask Lady Rarity to... until he could... until he could provide a home for her... He hopes you return his affection, his soul screams for it... and... quite frankly..." Solace continued, "Dragon souls scream far louder than Ponies', but..."

"A home?.." Rarity quietly asked.

"You have your life, Lady Rarity." Solace continued, "He could never ask you to give that up. Until he could be there for you, he cannot be there. I should attend him." she said, bowed to the Princess, before fluttering after Spike.

"I am so sorry." Whitesnow said to Rarity and Twilight, and kneeled before them, bowing her head. "I did not wish to create such strife..."

"It's not like it's anthing new!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "He's been drooling after her since he first came to Ponyville."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight admonished.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It's true, and I'm so tired of tip-toeing around it."

"Drooling?.." Rarity quietly asked.

"Gaga." Rainbow Dash replied. "Lame on the brain crazy for you."

"Such a unique dialect..." Halfire voiced.

"So in love with you," Rainbow Dash continued, "that if I became 20% more awesome a hundred times, I wouldn't be able to become as awesome as he loves you. What more does Spike have to do to prove how much he loves you?"

"I don't think he wants to." Badb replied, "From what I've seen, it seems he wants to become worthy of her."

"Worthy of me?!" Rarity gasped, "He is the most noble pony I know. He's more noble than any of the Ponies I know."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Well, I should be insulted, but Spike is pretty 100,000% awesome, so I guess I can let it slide."

"By your own math," Halfire interjected, "I think even more awesome than that. Your Highness?"

"48 million percent awesome." Twilight replied, "Off the top of my head."

"Oh, come on eggheads, we've got crazy important things to deal with." Rainbow Dash added.

"Like helping Rarity with her wedding dress." Applejack said with a snicker.

"But I don't want to pose for hours on end again..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"I'd be happy to help her." Fluttershy voiced.

"Of all the worst things!," Rarity exclaimed, "this is THE worst thing! I do want a wedding dress!"

"I somehow feel we've strayed off the most important topic..." Twilight said with a sigh. "Solace can take care of Spike. We have to talk about what we are going to do with the city."

"Village," Halfire corrected, "Your Highness."

"I so don't care about that right now." Twilight added.

"Why not?!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing behind them.

"Your Highness," Yarl Blackwinter addressed her, "the Snow Wraiths attack at night. We have dealt with them for centuries, but they did not become this violent until few moons ago. Every night we are assailed. Spike leaves every day, but must return every night to keep our village safe, and so cannot find them."

"So, we just have to last the night?" Applejack asked.

"Yes," Blackstag added, "but all of our harts are exhausted, and the nights grow longer. Soon enough the Sun will no longer rise."

"The night that never ends!" Rarity exclaimed, "Of all of the worst things, this - is - the - worst - thing!"

"The night does end." Yarl Blackwinter said with a flat voice.

"Oh, I'm... sorry... I'm just a little... emotional... today..." Rarity excused, and then turned to Whitesnow, still kneeling upon the ground. She and Áine rushed over to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. You don't need to..."

"I need to repent." Whitesnow stated, "Betraying lovers is one of our deepest sins."

"No, it's my fault..." Rarity said as the tears began to form, "I ignored Spikey-Wikey's feelings for so long..."

"Word of caution," Halfire said to the Winter Deer, "do not call him that."

"Áine," Twilight said to her, "why don't you take Rarity inside."

Áine quickly moved to do just that. Twilight then turned to Whitesnow. "We have too much to discuss to be kneeling on the ground."

"I'm so sorry, Princess." Whitesnow stated, and stood from where she knelt, weeping.

"His Lord has prepared a list for this." Halfire stated, and everypony looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, "Applejack and Applemite can help repair the walls."

"On it!" Applejack stated.

"We're on it like a green snake in an apple tree!" Applemite shouted.

"Almost..." Applejack said to her.

"Rainbow Dash and Sprite can patrol the skies."

"On it!" Rainbow Dash said with a salute, before she and Sprite quickly dashed out of the tent.

"Remembering not to freeze to death!" Halfire stated.

"We'll do our best!" Sprite shouted as they departed.

"Rarity and Áine and seperately Pinkie Pie and Aderyn can work to lift the spirits of the Winter Deer!" Halfire continued.

"Our souls have reached their breaking point." Yarl Blackwinter stated.

"He wants me to give the entire town a makeover?!" Rarity shouted from inside, only to fall on her fainting couch as Áine quickly brought it out for her.

"He has full confidence in your abilities!" Halfire shouted in reply.

"Of course he does..." Rarity quietly whimpered.

"Fluttershy can help their companion animals." Halfire continued.

"They are almost as bad as the harts." Whitesnow exclaimed.

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy shouted in a way that would otherwise be paradoxically quiet.

"And Princess Twilight Sparkle." Halfire stated, and then paused. As everyone waited, it became clear there was nothing after the pause.

"He didn't write anything for me?" Twilight asked him.

"Of course he did not, Your Highness." Halfire said, closing the scroll. "His only advice is to take a nap before nightfall. And he would never forgive me if I did not insist on Lady Rarity using the baths to relax."

* * *

Solace fluttered up to the overlooking hill on which Spike sat and wept. He made no obvious sign that he had noticed her, but his mind and soul and energy were all screaming that he had. "I did not want that to happen." he said, and the warm tears that were defrosting the stone beneath them briefly paused.

"I know..." Solace quietly stated. She fluttered over beside him and wormed her way in under his arm, and he began to pet her.

"I've kept myself away..." Spike quietly stated.

"To keep this from happening..." Solace added, and Spike nodded his head between sobs. "You are worried that you hurt her, but it was not... hurt... harm... pain... it was... an upwelling of every emotion..."

"She must hate me." Spike said to her.

"She could never hate you, Master..." Solace added. "Tell me something I have long wondered... what happened on your birthday."

At this Spike went from hurt to lost, completely unsure of what to say. "I'm going to assume you meant my eventful birthday... My... greed... took hold... such that I was no longer myself, but some hoarding demon. I rampaged through Ponyville, swatted Wonderbolts, stole a chicken coop and water tower, confined said Wonderbolts in said water tower, and risked ruining all of the friendships I had worked so hard to make..."

"And then what happened?" Solace asked. "They still adore you."

"Yesss..." Spike uttered.

"So, they forgave you?.." Solace asked. "So, Lady Rarity forgave you?"

"The moment I returned to my senses. I saw the fire ruby I had given her, and wanted it. Rarity reminded me of the grace I had shown by giving it to her..."

"And then?" Solace asked.

"I reverted to my infantile form and we plummeted to our doom."

"Well, it apparently didn't take." Solace chided.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saved us." Spike continued. "And..." he said and paused, looking out over the frozen world.

"And?" Solace asked.

"She forgave me on the spot. Gave me a kiss on the cheek... which... I... actually... framed..."

"Isn't that romantic?" Solace asked. "She forgave you so easily..."

"Too easily..." Spike uttered, clutching his paw into thin air.

"Oh, is that it?" Solace asked, "You didn't have to earn your forgiveness?"

Spike looked at her with a wicked glare, but could not think of anything to say.

"Bear your teeth," Solaced replied, "but you will never bite... as much as I ask you to..."

"So, you're saying?, Spike asked, "that it doesn't matter what I do to Rarity, she will forgive me?"

"What you, Baron Spike, would do." Solace corrected.

"And if I just kissed her?" Spike asked.

"You already did." Solace chided.

"So I did..." he mumbled.

"Maybe she wants a dashing baron to sweep in an take her away."

"She would miss her artistry too much... and I would miss seeing it in her. I love watching her create..." he sighed.

"And what of her towards you?" Solace asked, and Spike looked at her quizzically. "It's not a trick question, she was always overjoyed at your visits. If you don't believe me, ask Áine... or have me do it for you."

"Would you?" Spike asked her.

"Of course." Solace replied, and begrudgingly pulled out of his arm.

* * *

"Your Lord." a flittering Áine greeted him, and did her best to bow while floating in front of him.

"Tell him." Solace said to her.

"Mistress would never forgive me if I did." Áine replied.

"That's not a no." Solace whispered into Spike's ear.

"She..." Áine tried to say, but stopped herself. "She loves you..." she added, before bowing once again, turning, and fleeing.

The ambiguity of what was said gnawed at Spike as he stared out over the frozen badlands.


	5. Chapter 05 Nightswain

Feared Love United: Chapter 05/Nightswain

Twilight shuffled out of the colossal tent and looked skyward as the auroras danced above them. She spread her wings from under her cloak and yawned.

"Princess?" Whitesnow asked her.

At this Twilight yawned once again. "Madam?" Twilight replied.

"Why do you rouse, Princess?" Whitesnow asked.

"To help..." Twilight stated, "fight... the Snow Wraiths?.."

"But, it is too dangerous." Whitesnow said to her.

"That... is why... we're here?.." Twilight continued.

"Do not your harts fight for you?" Whitesnow asked, "Like Baron Spike, or Doctor Halfire?"

Twilight yawned once again, "Stallions..." she stated, "We call them stallions. Long story short, some mares do. I did not become a princess by sitting idly by while people suffer."

"How did you become a princess?" Whitesnow asked.

"That... is... a long... story..." she said with a yawn. "How are Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing?"

"They are tired, your Highness. We were all expecting them to retire... and are unsure of what to do..."

"Their hearts are in the right place..." Twilight muttered.

"Princess?" Whitesnow asked, but Twilight just shook her head. She then turned her head to the prominence on which Spike slept. She paused as she remembered how he looked slumbering as a baby... how times had changed.

"Your attendant, Your Highness?" Whitesnow asked.

Badb appeared from the tent and walked up to the pair.

"Badb," Twilight said to her, "you should do something to survive the night."

"I did not want to... be presumptuous, Mistress." Badb replied, and Twilight looked at Whitesnow.

"We wish for you to survive the night." Whitesnow said to her. "You can copy me, just do not copy my jewelry. This is whats Solace has been doing."

"Ah." Badb stated, and turned herself into a copy of Whitesnow, lest her jewelry.

* * *

The cloaked Twilight and the simulacrum of Whitesnow approached the prominennce on which Spike slept, Solace looking over him. "You have to be freezing." Twilight said to her.

"I am not as bad as a pony would be, Your Highness."

"Why don't you just transform?" Twilight asked her, "Whitesnow said that you had come to an agreement..."

"A promise..." Solace said to her, and with this Twilight looked at her quizzically. "I promised Master that I would only transform in front of him.

"Did... he ask you that?.." Twilight asked her.

In reply Solace simply shook her head and then looked longingly at her master.

"Aren't you going to wake him?" Twilight asked, looking at Spike, who moved his arm. He reached out and grabbed Twilight, pulling her into his body. He began petting her, when his eyes slowly opened, he gazed down at her.

"Uh, hello, Twilight."

"It's... been... a while... since we've done this..."

"Doesn't she look like she's enjoying it?" the simulacrum of Whitesnow asked her counterpart.

"Surprised... but undoubtedly, yes..." Solace answered.

"I do n..." Twilight said, but paused, unsure of what to do, distracted momentarily as Solace turned into an identical simlarcri of Whitesnow. Twilight looked between the two, and paused.

"I can hear that hesitation..." Spike added.

"They can't both look indentical..." Twilight added.

"Solace." Spike said, and waved her over. She galloped up in front of her master, smiling giddily when he picked her up. "We should ask..." He paused midsentence and looked around. "I could have sworn... Rarity..."

"She was here, Master." Solace replied from his arms, "She wanted to apologize, and found you slumbering so beautifully..."

"I'm surprised you even knew, Spike." Twilight said to him.

"Anyway, Solace," Spike said to her, "go see Lady Rarity. Ask to borrow one of her scarves."

"What if she needs it?" Badb quietly asked, causing the others to burst out laughing.

"I doubt," Twilight said between snickers, "that she only has one."

"But... His Lord's letter?.." Badb asked.

"I knew she would never be satistified with a single scarf." Spike replied. "I chose... carefully..."

"Perfectly..." Badb quietly replied, "by the way Rarity reacted..."

"Solace." Spike said to her.

"Yes, Master." she replied. He gently placed her on the ground and she stepped off to the tent.

"And now," Spike continued, "we should go and talk some sense into AJ and Rainbow Dash."

"Are you goint to put me down, first?" Twilight asked.

"Your choice." Spike replied, and she paused for a moment before answering. "Down..." she quietly stated.

* * *

A burst a green flame erupted and disappeared in the span of a single moment, and Rainbow Dash found herself plummeting, only to be caught by warm, and hard but giving scales.

"Why did you catch me?" Rainbow Dash asked Spike.

"So?.." he asked, "You don't hit your head?.."

"But why did you burn away my cloud?"

"I'm guessing the Wonderbolts didn't spend a lot of time on prolonged sieges, did they?" Spike asked her.

"Why do you say that?" Rainbow Dash asked in reply.

"Because you are still in my arms." Spike dryly said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rainbow asked him.

"Rainbow?" Twilight asked her, and she turned her head to look at her. "Are you feeling cuddly today?" Twilight continued, "Did you miss him that much?"

"uh... maybe?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He is suprisingly cuddly. Really surprisingly." she said looking up at him.

"Just don't tell Rarity..." Spike replied.

"I'm pretty sure she already knows, big guy." Rainbow Dash answered him.

"Rainbow, can you fly?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Of course I can." She rolled out of Spike's arms and simply fluttered there, barely able to keep herself off the ground.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight said to her.

"See, good to go." Rainbow Dash stated. Twilight just stared at her until she started to falter. Rainbow Dash struggled more and more until she couldn't maintain it anymore, and landed as gracefully as she could manage under the circumstances. "Good... to go..."

"I think they figured it out, Mistress." Sprite said to her.

"What?, no..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Twilight replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I'm ordering you to bed." Twilight stated.

"What?! You can't..." she tried to say, only to see Twilight glaring back at her, "I... you can... But what about the Snow Wraiths."

"I can handle them." Spike simply stated.

"But..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"You should have taken a nap." Twilight said to her.

"I'm good to go, coach..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"You cannot fatigue yourself on a long siege." Spike said to her. "Until you can figure it out, I'm going to treat you like a filly."

"You're younger than me!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him.

"Aw, look at the little filly." Spike replied, reaching out to pet her on the head.

"Quit it!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Isn't she so cute..." Spike continued.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna..."

"Do it." Spike firmly said to her.

"I'm gonna sock you!" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Big words from a wee little thing." Spike said to her and then turned to Twilight, "Isn't she so cute."

Rainbow Dash smashed Spike in the side of the head with her right forehoof. He looked back at her and just stared. She stared back for a moment before faltering.

"You're alright, guy." she said to him.

"And you're alright, gal." Spike said to her. "Get some sleep, and I will keep the night."

"We." Twilight stated.

"This is your first day." Spike said to her, "I'm not going to make any assumptions."

"You're acting like you don't trust her." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"I'm acting like I don't trust her ability to fight an enemy she has never seen before." Spike replied.

"He can't make any tactical assumptiona." Twilight added.

"Exactly." Spike echoed.

"Alright, alright, I'll drag myself to bed..." Rainbow Dash said to them, "Just try to not have too much fun without me."

"No one, can." Spike chided.

* * *

"Hiya, Twilight!" Applejack shouted as the four approached, followed quickly by a yawn. "When are the?," *yawn* "wraithamahoosits going to," *yawn* "show up?.."

With this Twilight simply glared at her.

"What's the mattah with?.." Applejack tried to say, but had to stop midsentence to yawn.

"Applejack!" Twilight shouted, "You can build during the day or fight at night."

"Not both." Spike chimed in.

"But what about the frostamathingies?.." Applejack asked them.

"The harts are too exhausted fighting them off." Spike continued, "They haven't been able to maintain the wall during the day. The best thing you could do for them is already done for today."

"I think we should head to bed." Applejack's Changeling said to her.

"What in tarnation has gotten into you, Applemite?" Applejack asked.

"Your welfare, Mistress." Applemite continued.

"I thought we decided against you calling me by that froofy name."

"I was hoping to wear you down." Applemite said with a smile.

"I guess we should be gettin' to bed, ain't we?" Applejack asked no one in particular.  
"Alright, we're going to git ourselves some sleep, but you be promisin' me nothin' 'll happen while we're out."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," Spike replied, "stick a cupcape in my eye."

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack shouted. "Alright, we'll be gittin' ourselves to bed..." Applejack said, fighting another yawn.

"Snuggle up tight to keep warm!" Spike shouted at Applejack as she meandered away.

"I'll snuggle you..." she said forcefully in reply.

"That 'll tell 'im." Applemite said from beside her.

"Knowin' him he'd probably like it..." Applejack muttered.

"I know I do..." Applemite added.

"Shhh..." Applejack said to her.

"So, what do we do now?" Twilight asked him.

"You can head to the northern gate, I'll head south.".

"I take it," Twilight replied, "that south is where the action is?"

"I have to let you get your feet wet." Spike replied. "You are too important to not just Nifl's Gate, but all of Equestria."

"And you we can spare?.." Twilight nervously asked.

"I didn't exactly command the harts on my first night here." Spike replied. "Let them do the close combat, and support them from the wall."

"By support?".." Twilight asked.

"Illuminate the night," Spike replied, "use your twilight ray..."

"I've never liked that name..." Twilight added.

"Violet ray?" Spike asked.

"But then again, I didn't like being Princess, either..." Twilight continued.

"Didn't..." Spike voiced to her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Twilight replied. "I'll see you at dawn."

"That's a promise." Spike replied.


	6. Chapter 06 The Snow Wraiths

Feared Love United: Chapter 06/The Snow Wraiths

Twilight looked to the west as the last vestiges of the sun disappeared over the horizon. She heard a horrible shrieking of what might be ice upon ice or metal upon metal, and turned to look back out, and the Snow Wraiths were forming. It was as if the dark of night were combining with the ice and snow, turning into some horrifying simulacrum of a Winter Deer. She sighed, not sure what else she was expecting. If it was true that they were made of darkness, then light should be able to dispel them. She certainly couldn't create a light to match Celestia's, but looked up at the auroras above them.

"By Celestia's Light..." she voiced. She remembered what she had read about auroras. Something about magical flux interacting with... from the sun...

Her eyes and horn began to glow as she lifted from the wall. The light of the aurora's above them started to cascade down towards the invading army of Snow Wraiths beneath them. The darkenss binding their bodies together began to be cast away as their bodies were beaten with stones tossed from atop the wall. The bodies broke with the force and light, crumbling into the ice that bore them. Badb flittered up to Twilight's side, and gently touched her. With this Twilight decended down to the wall, and braced, breathing heavily from her exertions. It took a few moments of heavy breathing to recover enough to stand fully. "I don't know how many times I can do that... in a night..." she uttered.

"No one is expecting you to." Badb said to her. She nodded her head towards the line of battle, at the ice of of the broken Snow Wraiths lying on the ground, and a great cheer was let out by the Winter harts. The whole area was illuminated by green light, and Twilight looked over her shoulder. The village was illuminated by the great plume of green fire from it's other side, before being swallowed back in darkness. She looked over as the Winter harts had surrounded them while Badb had returned to emulating Whitesnow. One of the harts began to kneel, followed soon by all of the others in what appeared to be a wave.

"Did I... do that much?" Twilight asked.

"Your... Highness..." the nearest Winter hart said to her. "It was the easiest victory short of fighting with Baron Spike."

Twilight could still hear the crashing from the battle, clear on the other side of the village, followed by another great plume of green flame.

"Without you, Your Highness," another Winter hart said to her, "we would still be fighting."

"I'm assuming," the simulacra of Whitesnow stated. "that we are not done for the night."

"Far from it." a third hart replied.

"We just have more time to recover." a fourth hart added, and Twilight noted he was better apointed than the others. Her eyes formed in the darkness only to recognize him as Blackstag.

* * *

Twilight found her body being jostled. She had a vague sense of warmth being replaced with frigid cold, only to remember what she was doing. She had dozed after the initial confrontation, with Badb providing the warmth her faux-body could give. Twilight slowly opened her eyes over the darkened land beyond the gate, only to see the darkness reforming. With her peripheral vision she saw the harts forming a line, watching out over the parapets onto the battlefield. The darkness was reforming the Snow Wraiths just beyond, out of range of the stones the harts had been throwing, leaving them naught to do but watch and wait. If the harts wanted the advantage of the wall, they would have to let the Snow Wraiths claim that battlefield, control it as they willed, but their wills were naught and once again simply stormed the gate. The stones were cast from the wall, once again shattering their bodies. Twilight pulled the magics through her body and turned them into a violet ray of starlight, casting it throughout their ranks. The Snow Wraiths acted as if they were being burned by the light. While the light only seriously affected the front rank, the front rank slowed. Their bodies broken with burning light and falling stones acted as a bulwark against the others. More light and more stones were thrown, and more bodies fell back into darkness.

Twilight wasn't sure how much time had passed, but found herself out of breath, panting from the exertions. Once again the harts on the wall let out a great cheer while Badb cared for her mistress. As Twilight caught her breath, she recognized the sounds she had been hearing were once again from the distant battlefield, and as she looked towards it saw the burning green glow of Spike's dragonfire. Just how many more was Spike facing?

* * *

Twilight fought the lull of sleep as she tried to stand her post when she heard the telltale sound of a hind's jewelery. It was Whitesnow, among others, carrying some sort of warm drink. As the distant smell filled her senses it seemed to almost snap her awake. She had trouble concentrating on anything but that drink. She needed that drink, and seemed to feel every second pass as she watched the procession stop at every hart on the way. It seemed like an eternity before it was her turn. Whitesnow bowed before Twilight before gently asking.

"Your Highness, would you like some?.." she tried to ask.

"She wants it more than life itself." Solace interjected.

"I must warn you, Princess," Whitesnow continued, "it is brewed strong enough for harts... We brewed a weaker one for..."

"NEEEEED CAFFEIEINE!" Twilight shouted but yards away.

"Madam," Badb said to her, mimicing her mistress' appelation, figuring it was the official one, "the princess is quite famous for her all-night study sessions, and the copious amounts of caffeine required for such endeavours."

"I have never killed anyone," Twilight added, "but not even Celestia will be able to protect you if you don't give me my caffeine."

"She exaggerates..." Badb added.

Twilight paused for a moment before continuing, "Mildly..."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Whitesnow continued. She held out a cup as one of the hinds aided her to fill it. She then passed it onto Twilight before bowing and trying to move on.

Twilight took a deep sip and let the warmth and the caffeine completely wash over her body before turning at the retreating Whitesnow, "Not going to offer any to Badb?" Twilight asked.

Whitesnow turned around to look at her, "Uh, well... Your Highness... Solace has refused every time we have offered. We thought this meant Changelings did not drink... uh?.."

"I am fine, Princess." the simularcrum of Whitesnow said to her. Twilight lazily turned her head to the real Whitesnow and nodded her head. Whitesnow nodded back before continuing on her way.

"Caffeine..." Badb added, "has... strange... effects... on Changelings..."

"Strange must be an understatement," Twilight said to her, "considering none of you have ever mentioned it before."

"We become... engaged..." Badb stated. "persuadable... Some would say giddy."

"Almost sounds like alcohol." Twilight added, before taking another sip, becoming overjoyed by it's wonder. "I have reached ponyvana..."

"Twilight?.." Badb asked, waving her false hoof in front of Twilight's face. "Mistress?" she asked more firmly.

"Hm, yes?" Twilight asked as she regained her senses.

* * *

Twilight woke to a great din of activity. She stretched her tired and aching body, finding comfort in the furry form next to her that had to be Badb. Her eyes slowly started to work as she slowly stood up in the vastness of Rarity's tent.

"Mistress?" Badb asked her.

"Coffee!" was all Twilight said in reply, and Badb quickly disappeared to fulfill her request.

Rarity and Ainé entered the tent in a hurry and rushed up to Twilight.

"Coffee..." Twilight quietly voiced.

"Badb and Spike are getting it for you as quickly as they can..." Rarity voiced.

"Spike?" Twilight voiced, and then felt something deep and terrible. It... it was Dragonfire. "Dragonfire?!" she screamed.

"As.. quickly... as they can." Rarity said to her with a visible wince. "I, however, am here to help you get cleaned up."

"Dragon coffee?" Twilight murmured.

"Yes, yes, Dragon coffee..." Rarity reassured her. "Let's get you to the bath."

"Dragon coffee!" Twilight screamed.

"I'm sure they will bring the Dragon coffee to you." Ainé added.

"Dragon coffee..." Twilight muttered.

* * *

Twilight, Rarity, and Ainé sat in the hotspring as Badb approached with steaming container. She handed it to Twilight who drank deeply. Her face showed many emotions over the next minute as she slowly waked. "Dragon coffee is... potent... Why?" she asked, "Why was I just screaming for Dragon coffee?" She looked between those present, "Oh, right, because Spike - used - his Dragonfire - brew it! What was Spike thinking."

"Likely that you need coffee, mistress." Badb said to her.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Twilight asked her.

"You trained me well, Mistress." Badb said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to remember what happened last night..." Twilight quietly voiced, taking another sip of her coffee. "Is it like that every night?"

"I'm afraid we wouldn't know." Rarity shyly answered.

"Mistess?" Badb asked her, "Baron Spike had something to pass on to you."

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"Last night was better than any night they've had for a month."

"Yes, well, thank you..." Twilight said, and sipped her coffee, "Thank him..."

"I did, Mistress." Badb smiled.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked, "Did you have a chance to talk with Spike?" With this Rarity shyly looked away, and Twilight sighed. "We need to find out what his quest is." Twilight stated.

"We all miss him..." Rarity voiced.

* * *

Twilight fluttered up the rock that Spike brooded over, and he looked over to her.

"Your Highness." Spike said to her.

"Your Highness?!" Twilight asked him, "Name one other time that you've called me Your Highness?!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Spike stated, and held out his hand for Twilight to land on. She did and he pulled her into himself.

"I need to know what you are questing for..." Twilight voiced.

"And why do you need to know?" Spike growled. "You know I'm fighting for the same things you do."

"Because we are worried about you!" Twilight exclaimed. "Do you know how much we've missed you?! We need to know what you are fighting for."

With this Spike sighed, a sigh that echoed across the village.

"I... don't know... Twilight..." Spike stated.

"Are you fighting for Rarity?"

"I wish I was..." was all Spike could say.

"Is this a Dragon thing?" Twilight asked him.

"I don't know... maybe..." Spike's great whisper replied. "I've never really known Dragons... I grew up among Ponies after all. All I know about Dragons is a powerful greed and rage burning in my belly, as if I want to make the entire world mine." His right claw closed gently around her. "You do not know how hard it is for me to not hoard all of my precious princesses..."

"We love you too, Spike." Twilight answered.

"Is this love?" Spike asked her, "Is this how Dragon's love?.." Without noticing it, he began to pet Twilight.

"And what is Rarity?" Twilight asked him.

"More precious than any princess..." Spike quietly grumbled.

"That sounds like love to me." Twilight said to him. "Not that I know all that much of love... Cadance would probably be a better princess to talk to..."

"She... practically reveres me..." Spike uttered in a guttoral tone. "You know me..." he said, looking down at her.

"Most stories of love speak of ache whenever you are apart..." Twilight voiced. "Does your heart ache?"

"My heart burns... and roars... like a volcano..." Spike nearly spat, a small plume of flame leaving is lips.

"Hers does as well." Twilight voiced. "You probably have no idea how much it's hurt since she learned you love her, so."

"And what could I do for her?" Spike asked with an exacerbated sigh.

"Be with her?" Twilight asked him.

"I could not give her what she deserves..." Spike voiced.

"She can give herself what she deserves." Twilight said with acerbic barbs. "She could take a cave and turn it into a palace..."

Spike's breathing took a sharp turn.

"In Celestia's name, no?" Twilight asked.

"What?" Spike replied.

"You are thinking about it, aren't you?" she asked him.

For a moment he thought to lie to Twilight, but quickly realized she would see right through it. So, he said nothing. "I need..." he voiced, "a place to tell her."

"I'm going with," Twilight said, her neck craned to look up at him, "a hotsprings in a beautiful snowscape. She is overjoyed just to see you again."

* * *

The door of the great tent was thrown open as Spike walked inside. The daylight and cold breeze from outside rushed in. He rushed over to the hotsprings and kneeled down. Twilight fluttered behind him and landed. "I'm going to make this brief!" Spike spake, "Will you turn my cave into a palace?!"

"By Luna, I have a headache." Twilight said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's asking you to be his special somepony."

"Of all the worst things!.." Rarity exclaimed, "this is THE WORST THING!"

With this Spike turned to slink away.

"Oh, no!" Rarity cried. "No-no-no-no-no!.." as she rushed out of the hotsprings. "Someone stop him!" she exclaimed.

"On it!" Applejack replied. She and Applemite threw lassos, each catching one of Spike's arms. He stopped within a single of his paces, but that was more than enough to pull the two of them several feet. He looked questioningly between the two. Rarity used this to catch up to him and glomped onto his tail. "Don't go!" she exclaimed.

"This was a mistake!" Spike growled, a growl that echoed across the entire tent.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no..." Rarity uttered.

"Enough!" Spike roared. "Speak your mind!"

"Don't go!" Rarity exclaimed.

He paused a moment as he caught his breath. "Fair enough..." he grumbled.

"You don't know what my heart has been like these past years..." Rarity sorrowfully said to him, and he sighed.

"No, I do not..."

"Every moment I spent with you was one of joy!" she cried, "Even more... now... that I know how you feel... Spikey-Wikey, they say distance makes the heart grow fonder!"

"It also aches terribly." Spike said, and he clutched his chest with his right claw, accidentally pulling Applemite towards him.

"I could live anywhere!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Who ya kiddin'?" Applejack asked. "I seen what you did ma barn for the small town chique. It doesn't matter where you live, it would still be all hoity-toity and couth the way you like it."

"Exactly." Twilight stated.

"Take me to your cave!" Rarity exclaimed, and Spike paused before shyly looking over his shoulder.

"I don't actually have one..." he grumbled... "As it is, Halfire's company take care of my meagre hoard."

"I'm sure it is lovely, darling..." Rarity nearly cried.

"It... is..." he voiced. "I promise when we are done with the Snow Wraiths, I will find you a proper cave..."

"Applemite?" Applejack asked her, "Does this make a lick of sense to you?"

"Considering we usually live in caves or burrows, yes it does." Applemite replied, "I can feel the enormous love flowing between the two of them."

"In a cave?!" Applejack asked.

"Weren't you?" Applemite asked her, "the one who said she could turn a cave into a palace?"

"Technically..." Twilight voiced, "I was the one who said palace."

"Aw, shucks, as long as the two of them are giddy as a pig in his sty."

"It!," Rarity exclaimed, "will not! - be - a - STY!"


	7. Chapter 07 Sunset

Feared Love United: Chapter 07/Sunset

Twilight, Badb in tow, flew out of the great tent. The crisp, cool air of the northern mountains was clearing her head from what had just transpired. It was good to see them finally speaking... not just speaking... they blew passed speaking and went right into instant marriage... Twilight would be the first to admit she does not fully understand pony courtship, but... she was dumbstruck... awestruck over it... She felt an odd surge of... daylight... was the only way to describe it. She flew up into the air and landed where she found it coming from. It was Doctor Halfire and Rainbow Dash seated around a table. "What do we have here?" Twilight asked.

"Tea." Halfire replied. "Would you care to join us?"

"Us?" Twilight asked.

"I wouldn't want to presume." Halfire stated, "Rainbow Dash doesn't have a problem with it?" he asked the Pegasus.

"Oh, nah, Twilight's awesome." Rainbow Dash stated, "Just don't start tryin' to out-egghead each other."

"You have my word." Halfire stated, and with his magic pulled out chairs for Twilight and Badb. As Twilight moved to sit down, she felt warmth as if Halfire were a burning hearth.

"I forgot how warm you are." Twilight voiced.

"Loyalty here refuses to dress appropriate to the weather." Halfire stated.

"Sweaters aren't exactly aerodynamic." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Which I have acknowledged as a valid critism." Halfire stated. "Hence the warmth."

"It is quite nice." Badb added.

"I'm just surprised you managed to get Rainbow Dash to sit still." Twilight stated.

"I know!" Rainbow Dash shouted, to which Halfire coughed. "Sorry." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"No need to apologize." Halfire stated. "I find your enthusiasm exhilarating."

"I'm learnin' all kinds of egghead words." Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"After all the years I've tried to teach you?!" Twilight asked her.

"Ah, that's the sticky wicket, it would seem." Halfire stated.

"I don't even know what a wicket is!" Rainbow Dash stated, "And I think I understood him!"

"Yes, well," Halfire stated, "Ponies only learn what they are interested in, which your attempts to engender her into the history of the Wonderbolts has proven."

"True." Twilight said. "I take it you two have been talking?" she asked.

"She has some of the most fascinating stories." Halfire stated, drinking his tea. "And gives them the most excited delivery. I have enjoyed the..." he voiced, drawing a watch from under his cloak to check the time. "My - dearest - Celestia!"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have been here..." Halfire nervously voiced, "for far longer than I had expected... Time flies when you are having fun?" he voiced.

"It was fun!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"How long have you been talking?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I would not be a gentlecolt to tell." Halfire stated.

"You do realize I left Canterlot to get away from that overly formal atmosphere, right?" Twilight asked.

"A gentlepony is a gentlepony, even when he is not forced to be." Halfire stated.

"Translation!" Rainbow Dash shouted, doing a little seated dance, "He ain't doing it for you! He's just that rad!"

"Indeed." Halfire added.

"I have to admit I am suspicious?" Twilight said, glowering at Halfire.

"I would myself, if it did not happen." Halfire said with a smile. "She is a darling little filly."

With this Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, but she either did not hear, or somehow it did not strike a negative chord with her. Twilight moved her head closer and closer to Halfire, staring him in his eyes. "I swear you're a Changeling."

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash admonished.

"No, no." Halfire calmly voiced, "It is entirely logical for her to be suspicious of my intentions."

"But Spike vouched for him..." Rainbow Dash added.

"I do not know what you have or have not said to Baron Spike," Halfire stated, "but from what I have observed, his Lordship has done no such thing."

"But he..." Rainbow Dash said, sinking deep in thought.

"But to clear up this misunderstanding." Halfire continued, "Or maybe I should say suspicion, you could always ask his Lordship."

"He's busy." Twilight said with a furled brow.

"That's putting it midly." Badb added, "I am curious." Twilight looked at her as she looked at Halfire but said nothing.

"Ask away." Halfire replied.

"Why is he always so formal with Baron Spike?" Badb asked. "Even if we go by court ranks, Mistress, you certainly out rank him."

"It is quite simple." Halfire stated, "On our introduction, Her Majestic Highness, Twilight Sparkle has always deflected formality."

"True." Twilight stated, looking between the two.

"Second, Baron Spike has not." Halfire added.

"Okay, I'm calling shenanigans on that one." Rainbow Dash added.

"Is shenanigans even a word?" Twilight asked.

"The short version is yes." Halfire said, "though I certainly understand why you would be suspicious."

"Of Twilight or the shenanigans?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Both, of course." Halfire replied, looking back to Princess Twilight and Badb, and then back to Rainbow Dash before continuing. "Spike rejects over formality, but I guess I have rarely offered such formality to him. Curious."

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Myself, of course." Halfire replied, "Well, and you, and Princess Twilight... and all of her friendship supporters... and Baron Spike... and the Changelings... and..." he said, but stopped himself. "In summary, I have been formal but less formal with him, and he has accepted it. Third, and perhaps most importantly, I feel... a better Pony... around him. He makes me feel as if my contributions to the world matter, as if myself mattered... It is invigorating... almost as invigorating as Rainbow Dash."

With this Twilight's eyes grew wide, and she looked about nervously. "Professor Halfire, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course." Halfire stated, and then turned to Rainbow Dash. "I must confess, though, before Loyalty flitters away, that I have had an alterior motive to our talks."

"A what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"By spending your time with me, you have not been exerting yourself." Halfire stated, "Now, with a bit of rest, you can guard the night with Baron Spike. He did expect your exhuberance to get the better of you for a few days, yet."

"You what?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Are you mad?" Sprite asked her, and Rainbow Dash paused.

"I... honestly don't know..." she stated.

"Do not think for a moment that I did not enjoy our time together." Halfire said to her. "It has honestly been the time of my life."

"You're going to make me blush..." Rainbow Dash shyly said, her head flittering around.

"Good." Halfire said with a smile.

"I'll... I'll... I'll..." Rainbow Dash stated, "I'll go check the walls... make sure everyone's okay... then... then we... we can sleep..." With this the two quickly flew out of their seats and were gone in a split second.

"Darling, isn't she?" Halfire said with a bright smile, so bright he was practically beaming.

"You can't be?.." Twilight asked him.

"I am afraid that I am..." an elated Halfire said, sitting back in his seat. "She is quite unlike any I have known... and that includes other Wonderbolts..."

"Aren't you afraid of her?.." Twilight asked him.

"Afraid?," he asked, "No."

"Intimidated?" Badb asked.

"I do not see why that would stop me." Halfire stated.

"She has a tendancy to scare stallions away..." Twilight quietly voiced.

"I can see why," Halfire said to her, "but do not mistake my meaning. I see why, but do not understand it."

"You are the most interesting Pony I have ever met." Twilight quietly said.

"And that is perhaps the first time anyone has said that to me," Halfire said with a smile, "and from a Princess, no less. Could I quote you on that?"

"What, why?" Twilight asked him.

"I honestly do not know, other than I want to get it signed and engraved..." Halfire voiced. "But perhaps that is too much of an indulgence? Ask any question you would have of me; my time is yours."

Twilight tapped her hoof on the table for a few moments as she though. "She could knock you over!"

"Makes her even more enticing." Halfire stated. "How to explain this?.." Halfire asked himself, "Ah, yes, firearms. Something we have been working on under Baron Spike. We use a metal tube to compress alchemical fire and use the explosion to launch a metal shot."

"That sound dangerous." Twilight replied.

"It is..." Halfire stated, "but once we worked out the mechanical issues, it is only dangerous in the direction it is pointed."

"And the point of this... is?.." Twilight asked him.

"Ah, yes, of course." Halfire said to her, "Rainbow Dash is that explosion. Should I ever give her reason to direct that explosion towards myself, I would mayhap have something to fear... but I have no intention of doing so, and I... know... I guess is the best way to say it. I hate a priori philosophy with a firey passion, but with Rainbow Dash I know, by her demeanour, by every little thing she does, that she would NEVER wish me harm. I will instead have to chock it down to ponywatching in my experience as an equipologist."

"I honestly do not know what to say." Twilight said to him.

"I would love to have your support, but indifference would still suit me." Halfire stated. "There is one thing we could do. Badb, you would never lie to your mistress, correct?"

"Correct." Badb stated.

"Good, good, one of the major rules of the compact." Halfire voiced, "Now, tell your mistress, am I a Changeling?"

"No." Badb simply stated.

Halfire looked to Twilight, who still seemed uncertain. "I do not know how else I could prove it to you.." Halfire stated, "If there is a conclusive test, I will certainly take it."

"The conclusive test is... intense..." Twilight said to him.

"I stand by my words." Halfire stated.

"Perhaps, Mistress," Badb stated, "we should advise Rainbow Dash to ignore the screaming."

With this Halfire's eyes grew wide, but he did not falter. "I am a Pony of my words."

"The long and the short of it, Professor Halfire, is that Changelings cannot maintain their form when... stressed..."

* * *

Twilight stepped into the great tent followed by Badb, and the two walked over to Rarity's smaller, but still palatial one.

"Is he all right?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Surprisingly, yes." Twilight replied. At this point Halfire's magic grabbed the flap to the great tent and opened it just enough for him to shuffle into it. As soon as he was inside he dropped the flap and it struck him in his rear, momentarily waking him. He continued to shuffle inside as Rainbow Dash flew up to him.

"You are one tough little egghead!" she exclaimed.

"Th... thank you..." he said to her, as cordially as he could manage. The two held up their hooves at the same time to brohoof. "Dude, I never thought I'd like an egghead like this..."

Halfire looked at her for a moment.

"No offence..." she voiced.

"That was not my concern." Halfire stated, "You... already... have one?.."

"Yeah, but what are the odds for two?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Once again Halfire paused. "You have told me of your adventures with A.K. Yearling, perhaps the most famous contemporary young adult author?"

"What are you sayin'?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Emprically," Halfire stated, "you seem highly endearing to egg heads."

"Then why do the hoity-toities always hate me." Rainbow Dash voiced, "Annoying haters."

"Many make that mistake." Halfire stated, "Egg heads, as you term us, are not the hoity-toities. Not all Unicorns are upper class. Most of us have to eek out a living on our own merits."

"Oooh!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I get it! So that's why I've always gotten along with Twilight!"

"A decent supposition..." Halfire voiced.

"Mistress?" Sprite asked her.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe he would like to rest." Sprite continued.

"Oh, yeah. hehehe... You are one tough egghead." Raindow Dash said, before she and Sprite disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Such a charming mare..." Halfire voiced to himself as he shuffled along.

Having deposited his equipment with his colleagues, and undressed, Halfire shuffled his way along. A moment later Rainbow Dash appeared above him, "Need help there, Doc?"

"Doc?" he asked, as he came to a stop.

"You are a Doc, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yes... I am..." he voiced.

"You don't like Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Normally, I do not mind it, but with you I will admit I have alterior motives..." Halfire stated.

"You just want to get with me..." Rainbow Dash snickered, but Halfire could say nothing. "Wait, what, no, serious?" Again, Halfire said nothing. "Why me?"

"Because you are charming, energetic, and endearing..." Halfire stated.

"You didn't think we would..." Rainbow Dash quietly said.

"No..." he said and with a quivering silence, bowed his head. "I did not think you would find anything of value in a dottering old fool like me..."

"You are not that old..." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Hearing that warms my heart..." Halfire half voiced.

"And why are you a fool?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I spend my life finding obscure civilizations to investigate?" Halfire asked her.

"That just makes you like Daring Do." Rainbow Dash stated, "And I know Daring Do..."

"You do, don't you?.." Halfire voiced. "I had not considered that..."

"You _consider_ ," she said, mimicking his voice, "everything, don't you, egghead?"

"I try..." he quietly voiced. "If the offer is still on the table, I could use aid to get to the hotsprings..."

"Alright." Rainbow Dash said as she landed, putting her right wing underneath him to help support him. "You are one tough egg head."

"Thank you..." Halfire quietly stated.

"Why do egg heads go gaga for me?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I can only speak through personal experience..." Halfire quitely replied. "I can only hope you enjoy spending time with me as much as I do with you."

"You are pretty cool for an egghead." Rainbow Dash added, "Most eggheads always want to slow me down..."

"I would not even consider it..." Halfire said to her, "It is perhaps your most endearing quality."

"Alright, we're here." Rainbow Dash said, slowly pulling her wing down as he began to support himself, "You good, Doc?" she asked him.

"After a good soak, I will be wonderful..." Halfire replied.

"Then see ya!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she flew away.

"Doc?" Fluttershy asked from the hot spring.

Halfire slowly slipped inside before replying, "I am a Doctor of Equipology, though I believe your question is about why she called me Doc. For that, I cannot say. But Miss Fluttershy, would you mind if I pick your brains?"

"I... I suppose..." she stated.

"You grew up in Cloudsdale, correct?" Halfire asked.

"Yes..." she squeaked.

"Hm..." he voiced. He would have to be as careful as he expected. From what he had learned, she did not have a good experience in Cloudsdale. "Did you leave for Ponyville with Rainbow Dash?' he asked.

"No..." she squeaked.

"You left before?," he asked, "while Rainbow Dash was still in flight school?"

With this Fluttershy nodded.

"You fell in love with the animals." Halfire asked.

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"And you currently run an animal rescue, correct?" Halfire asked.

"I get to help all the little animals!" Fluttershy nearly shouted with glee.

"Which apparently includes bears?" Halfire asked.

"They are quite cuddly." Fluttershy said with a bright smile.

"And how about your adventures with Twilight?" Halfire asked.

"I... I just help... the way I can..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Which involves befriending a manticore instead of fighting it?" Halfire asked.

"Oh!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "He was just a little cranky because he had a thorn in his paw!"

"And, I am curious, how did you know he had a thorn in his paw?" Halfire asked her.

"I..." Fluttershy voiced, "I... don't know..."

"You just... sensed?" Halfire asked, and Fluttershy nodded. "You knew something was wrong with him, and worked to find out what it was?" Again Fluttershy nodded. "I am curious, empathy with animals has always been considered an Earth Pony trait. Do you have any Earth Pony in your family tree?"

"I... I don't know..." she peeped.

This might very well be all he could get from Fluttershy about herself. He would have to change tactics. "Tell me about the animals at your rescue."


	8. Chapter 08 The Quest

Feared Love United: Chapter 08/The Quest

Halfire's stallions fired a volley from their rifles, while a ray of light from Twilight burnt away the darkness. The first ray of light from Celestia's sun broke the horizon, and in an instant burnt away the remaining darkness. With no darkness to animate it, the ice broke into motes of snow and evaporated.

Twilight briefly closed her eyes only to be lifted up and spun around. The claws and scales and warmth made it obvious who it was, and so she simply did not react. When he had finished spinning her around he held her aloft and she opened her sleepy eyes to look at him.

"Hurray..." she sleepilly said to him.

"You do not understand." Spike's great, exhuberant voice said to her, nearly shaking her awake. "I feel confident leaving Nifl's Gate in your care!"

"Yippee..." Twilight quietly, sleepily added.

"I can continue my quest!" Spike's great voice bellowed.

"Either you put me down," Twilight said threateningly, "or you hold me like a baby. EITHER WAY I'M GOING TO SLEEP! And no leaving until I've had some sleep. I'm feeling really loopy right now..."

* * *

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried, and Spike started to rouse.

"A maiden in anguish..." he quietly stated as he stood up and stretched.

"She's not in anguish." Solace snidely stated.

"You do not know how her filly's heart feels." Ainé added, as she floated nearby.

"You don't know how a Dragon's heart feels..." Solace said to the other Changeling.

Through sleep-clouded eyes, Spike spied Rarity and reached out to grab her. He gently lifted her up and opened his eyes to look at her. "What troubles you?" Spike asked her, as quietly as it could, but it still shook her to her core.

"You are leaving us!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I have my quest..." Spike grumbled. "I will always have my quest..." he said, and sighed.

"But Spikey-Wikey!"

"I - will - always - have - my quest." he repeated, as firm and soft as his great voice could make it.

"but... but..." Rarity voiced.

"But we only just got together..." Spike said to her, "and we will be together again. We will always be together again, this I swear as a noble Dragon."

"Spikey-wikey..." she pleadingly said to him.

"I love you Rarity... with all of my heart..." Spike said to her.

"I know..." she said, as she brushed her hoof against his chest, and he closed his wings around her.

"This is fascinating!" Halfire exclaimed, writing all of the details down in his book. "I have never witness Dragon courtship before."

"Dragon's do not normally act like that." Twilight said, floating nearby.

"Ah, yes, your reports on the Dragon migration." Halfire said to her.

"yeah-yeah..." Rainbow Dash shouted. "Others want to say, you know, stuff, to Spike as well..."

Spike opened his wings, and hugging Rarity one last time, he put her on the ground. He then held out his fist, which Rainbow Dash brohoofed. He then pulled her in for a hoof wrestle, but she was quickly defeated. She backed off and Pinkie Pie bounced up to his level, and he grabbed her to give her a noogie. He let her go and found Fluttershy in front of him. He bowed down until he was almost at her level and smiled, and she smiled in return. He stood up and looked about until he saw Twilight floating nearby. "You have gotten so much better at flying..." he beamed.

"And you've gotten better at being a Dragon." Twilight warmly replied.

"Thank you." he said with pride. "Halfire." Spike addressed.

"M'Lord?" Halfire asked.

"We'll depart after we break fast." Spike said, and then breathed in deeply, unable to look any of his old friends in the eyes, "I love the Ponies too much, that if we don't make haste, I might not want to leave..."

"You're taking Professor Halfire?!" Twilight asked him.

"He is my squire." Spike replied.

"Did I not mention that?" Halfire asked.

"You squired an equipologist?!" Twilight asked.

"He has proved his mettle." Spike replied, "It is my right and privilge as a Baron."

"What's a squire?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's quite simple..." Halfire stated.

"It's not simple." Twilight interjected.

"Earth Ponies have a militia. Pegasi are the militia and have the Wonderbolts. Unicorns have equites, often termed knights by the other tribes. A squire is a potential equite, as a cadet is a potential Wonderbolt. Knights are often divided into orders. The most famous of which are the Royal Guard, Unicorns blessed by Celestia, Princess of the Sun, who guard our royal treasures. Then there is the Night Guard, Pegasi blessed by Luna, Princess of the Moon, who guard our night from the dark things that haunt our dreams. The Paladins are Crystal Ponies, the Knights of the Crystal Palace, blessed by Cadance, Princess of Love, protecting the Crystal Empire from the very northern wastes they inhabit."

Rainbow Dash looked dizzy at his explanation.

"I follow Baron Spike, the Noble Dragon." Halfire finished.

"I have not yet earned that title..." Spike grumbled.

"You have taught me, M'Lord, that nobility is a spirit, not a birth right." Halfire said to him. "Being a pleb, I have never cared about honour until today."

"So?.." Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I fight for Baron Spike." Halfire stated, as simply as he could.

"Rad!" Raindow Dash shouted. "You both are all kinds of awesome, you are even more awesomer together!"

"I cannot think of anything to say to that." Halfire said with a smile.

"Just go show those Snow Wraiths your fire things!" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee.

"That is one thing I can promise you." Halfire smiled.

* * *

Halfire put on his slitted glasses to protect him from the bright of the day, and looked across the white winterlands. His rifle in a frogd along his body,, he looked about. "Where do we fare, M'Lord?" he asked.

"The crevasse." Spike replied, as he looked about. "The fel energy coming from it reminds me of Sombra, the Fallen King."

"Whom you've fought before?" Halfire asked.

"When I was not even a drake..." Spike uttered.

"Dragon convalescence works differently from that of ponies?" Halfire asked, and Spike nodded.

"Our size increases with our greed... our rage..."

"From what I've read of your... incidents... in Ponyville..." Halfire stated, "your size increases not with your greed, but with your possessions..."

"A harrowing supposition..." Spike grumbled, "but one that rings true..."

"Many species have bodies that react to their environment..." Halfire added, "and as an equipologist, environment is one of the strongest determining factors for any culture."

"Intruiging..." Spike voiced, a deep, echoing one that was barely above breathing for him. "My body responds to the environment..." he echoed. "That would explain why all Dragons are so unique... Once I learned how to grow... it explains why my reach never exceeded my grasp..." He grasped at some imaginary thing he saw in the air, and looked lost in thought. "Perhaps I should cease my growth, lest... all I do with... Rarity... be lost..."

"I cannot speak on more intimate things, M'Lord." Halfire quielty said, "It has been... far longer than it should..."

"And yet I see hope in your eyes." Spike said with a smile, a smile that looked wicked and almost terrifying on his great toothed maw. "I will say something about your interest," his wicked grin said, "Everypony, and I do mean everypony is intimidated by Rainbow Dash."

Halfire looked at him with curious, raised eyebrows.

"You are the one and only exception I have ever seen." Spike added. "Her energy is either a barrier or a tool... But for you?.." Spike asked him.

"It is enthralling..." Halfire added, "though I have no reason to believe my feelings will ever be requited..."

"You have a far higher chance than any others I have seen." Spike's wicked grin exclaimed, "Few even try to make a move... Fewer still so easily get into her graces. Know that your quest must always have priority." Spike said with a grim demeanour, "And know that Rainbow Dash is my one of my oldest and dearest friends..." he spat, "Not that I would have to say it with you."

"Indeed." Halfire voiced, though his face showed conflicting emotions.

* * *

The snow made even walking difficult, but Halfire soldiered along, doing his best to keep up with the Baron. Every exhale created a cloud of fog, but he did not falter.

Spike and Halfire sat down for an evening repast, watching the light ebb as the sun set. Soon they would have to face Princess Luna's glorious night, without her, nor her night guard, to protect them from it's predations. "Tell me again, M'Lord, why this is more than mere folly?"

"The Snow Wraiths attack the village." Spike quiety replied, "I do not know why, but the village is their goal. Out in the wastes we need only face their stragglers."

"I..." Halfire stated, looking about, "miss her... already... and I have only known her for... barely a fortnight, but that seems far too brief..."

"I missed her..." Spike replied, "when I left as a whelp... and every day since... This is the worst... and best time for this to happen. I find it difficult to focus on my quest..."

"Your quest is to return to her?" Halfire asked.

"Perhaps the best sign you are in love..." Spike said with a wicked smile.

"It's been so long since my heart ached... I... almost thought it had ceased..." Halfire mumbled. "Perhaps it had... It seems like it had been a dull, listless... roar... since the last time it beat... Oh, Dahlia..."

"The first love is always the most profound..." Spike grumbled.

"Says the one who got his..." Halfire voiced.

"After a lifetime of anguish..." Spike stated. "Even now my heart burns..."

"That might just be your Dragonfire..." Halfire said with a sad smirk.

"Comes from a pony with a sun of his own..." Spike added. As he said this, the light dimmed to a glimmer. The pair breathed deeply in the cold northern air. A tiny splinter of sunlight remained, and they both knew what would come when it soon faded. They took one last tear of bread. Spike used his claw to put the bread away while Halfire used his telekinesis. Spike stood upright, and then stooped, while Halfire used his telekinesis to lift his rifle and draw the bolt to ready it. "Remember," Spike voiced, as he looked about, "we can sleep at dawn."

"The vantage point," Halfire stated, "provides a clear enfilead through a choke point. I doubt we will be surprised, but..."

"I will guard our rear."

"M'Lord." Halfire stated.

* * *

Sounds echoed in the night completely unlike what they did during the day. The cold air made every sound echo for miles, and even the tiniest one could lead to their destruction. Was that the sound of ice crackling in the wind as the temperature changed, or was it the sound of Snow Wraiths crackling in their shambling movements? Was that the wind or the sound of Snow Wraiths breathing? Was that the sound of tiny feet across the snow a few feet away, or the sound of the Snow Wraiths walking on snow in the distance. A knight's vigil was one of his most important things... because the stakes were so high... He had to flinch to stay awake, but quickly look back into the darkness to see movement. Eyes saw movement differently than they did focus, and so you had to avoid focusing... you had to see out of the corner of your eyes. You had to find a way to focus without focusing.

* * *

Hours passed without worry or conflict, until...

"They are here..." Spike whispered. "Flare ahead."

"Aye." Halfire whispered in reply. He lifted the muzzle up into the air and pulled the trigger, converting the fires in the chambre into a burning round that lit the night, and the Wraiths were there. Down the slope, where they had to approach from, half a dozen to a dozen. Halfire used his telekinesis to pull the bolt and push it back into place as it chambred another round, when Spike's Dragonfire erupted. A paltry flame compared to what he can do, but enough to strike all of the Wraiths. Their bodies melted and the darkness that binded them evaporated.

Of course, all other Snow Wraiths now knew where they were.

* * *

The wait was interminable. Halfire swore it rotted him to his core, gnawing at his pony psyche. He heard a crunch that was louder than any that had come before. He lifted his rifle and fired another flare. This time there were far more than a dozen. Spike breathed out, eliminating at least a dozen of them, and Halfire fired his rifle at one of those that remained. It shattered in a single shot. He readied his rifle again and fired another, and another. In total he took out 7 before the Snow Wraiths had closed to melee, at which point he thrusted with his bayonet as Spike dove in with is claws and teeth and wings and tail. Halfire took out 3 with his bayonet before one managed to get under his guard. He used his telekinesis to pull his rifle back and struck him with his hooves, then another, and another. In total he took out 5 with his hooves while Spike took out an unknown number until all that was left was an evaporating darkness as the first light of dawn broke the horizon.


	9. Chapter 09 Chiaroscuro

Feared Love United: Chapter 09/Chiaroscuro

Halfire pulled himself out of his bedroll and looked about to see Spike brooding, as he looked at the wintry wastes below them. Halfire stretched and gathered his things before rolling up his bedroll. "Doc..." Halfire said with a yawn.

"Doc?" Spike asked him.

"In my entire life, no one has called me Doc... Just hearing it makes me feel like a colt again."

"It's amazing," Spike replied, "how staring into the jaws of death can make life seem so clear to you..."

"It's amazing how one word can make life worth living..." Halfire stated.

"Eat and do your ablutions," Spike said to him, "and we will depart."

"M'Lord." Halfire affirmed.

* * *

"There is no shame in turning back now..." Spike voiced, as the pair looked at the mouth of the crevasse.

"Even I can feel the shadow malevolance..." Halfire stated, "as if it's tendrils were flicking at my soul..." He paused and there was a pregnant silence as he thought it over. In his fear he used his telekinesis to grab the butt of his rifle tightly, but did nothing else. His blood boiled as he felt mortal fear... but fear should not be the reason to cower... no, that was something his intellect had to dictate... Spike was certainly better equiped to delve deep into the dark crevasse... but... if he did so alone... He had to admit he did not have the tactical acumen to make this decision... until something occurred to him. "You humour me, M'Lord. I could not make it to Nifl's Gate before sunset..." he stated.

"No humour." Spike grumbled, "In combat, you have to recognize when the decision has already been made. If you can recognize this quickly enough, you can strike through your enemy before they realize what is going on. They often claim that violence is the first recourse of the stupid, but it can also be the first recourse of the wise."

"I am learning a Dragon's way of fighting..." Halfire stated.

"I might have been raised by ponies, and enjoy tea in fragile tea cups, but I still have a Dragon's blood..."

"And a Dragon's heart." Halfire said with a smile.

"I don't know," Spike said as he changed topics, "how much you remember of our conflinct with King Sombra... but you have to be prepared to face your greatest fear."

"I recall that from your report..." Halfire replied. "We don't know if we are facing King Sombra, but if you say the power feels familiar, we have to expect that it can be just as damaging."

* * *

Solace approached Rarity's palatial tent, and stood outside. She stood in silence for a clear minute, when Rarity poked her head out the window. "Come in, darling, come in!" she shouted, and used her telekinesis to open the tent flap. Solace stepped inside and waited as she she heard Rarity rushing down the stairs. "Without fur you have to be freezing!" she exclaimed.

Solace made to say something, but realized she had not faced this before. She had spent a great deal of time with Spike, and when cold could always find his warmth. And here, now, she was bereft.

"We'll have to get you something warm to drink." Rarity added, "Ainé!" she shouted, whom appeared around the corner from the... kitchen... it would seem to be... For a moment Solace forgot herself and was surprised her tent had a kitchen. It did have stairs, though... How opulent could a Pony get... of course, it was difficult to comprehend how well she could live out of a tent. This was Rarity, however, whom no one seemed to doubt that she could turn a cave into a palace. "Tea and coco, please!"

"Of course, Mistress." Ainé replied, and turned back into the kitchen.

"And what is she today?" Solace solemnly asked.

"A Barista!" Rarity giddily replied, and ushered her over to a lounge.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady," Solace quietly said, "but how can a tent have a lounge?"

"Where there is a will, there's a way." she said with a smile.

"And your will is magnificent..." Solace added.

"Please, have a seat." Rarity said, and Solace sat on a couch. Rarity sitting on one across a coffee table.

"I..." Solace quielty said, "I was summoned by Princess Twilight..."

"Oh, we're all friends here..." Rarity admonished her.

"Except for we Changelings, which are mareservants."

"You, are..." Rarity tried to say, but they were explicitly their servants... even if they were their friends... "I have just the thing for you!" Rarity exclaimed, and used her telekinesis to pull it from behind her couch.

"Did you?.." Solace quietly asked, "Did you have that hidden behind the couch?"

"A lady does have her secrets." Rarity said with glee. Solace focused intently on the scarf, and it was fantastically well made. She could get use to this, and the thought frightened her. She wrapped it around her neck and it was wonderfully warm.

"Thank you..." the Changeling quietly said to Rarity. "Not just for the scarf... for Master as well..."

"I should be upset," Rarity said to her, "for leaving me when I needed him the most, but what I think I needed was to need him. I apologize for how confusing that seems."

"You loved him?," Solace asked, "but you did not know how you loved him, and as Ponies say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Exactly!" Rarity squealed. "I always love Spike-Wikey, and he always loved me, there is no question about that, but until... until..." she said, and drifted off to her own world, "Until... I never knew... until... just how he felt for me... Oh, I feel as giddy as a schoolfilly..." and waved her face as she began to blush. "I just know, Solace, sweety, that we are going to get along famously!"

"I... would be overjoyed... if we could..." Solace replied. With this they heard hooffalls and turned to see Twilight decending the stairs.

"Caffeine..." Twilight quietly grumbled.

"I have tea on the way!" Rarity exuberantly said.

"Uh..." Twilight sighed. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, darling." Rarity replied.

Twilight walked over to the lounge and crashed on the couch. "Solace." she quietly stated.

"Your Majestic Highness." Solace replied, which caused Twilight to sit up with a start. "Oh, don't you start." she said snidely.

"Spike is her family," Rarity said to Solace, "and you are his family."

"So family is transitive?" Solace asked.

"Yes!" Twilight exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm just... I don't know how knights do this. I'm used to sleep deprivation, and somehow it's still bothering me!"

"Too many days in a row..." Rarity said to her. "Trust me, Twilight dear, as someone who does this all the time, you can spend a few all-nighters in a row, but after that, you need to sleep just like everypony else. Even the second night is barely productive..."

"Then how do knights do it?" Twilight firmly asked.

"You would have to ask a knight." Rarity said with a smile.

"Um-hm." Twilight added. "And how long until?.." she asked, only for Ainé to come around the corner with a platter with a tea pot, tea cups, cakes, and other things.

"She has gotten quite marvelous." Rarity said with glee.

"Tea, black." Twilight curtly stated.

Ainé quickly poured her a cup and held it up to her. Twilight used her telekinesis to bring it to her lips and took a long sip. "Thank you." she said firmly.

Rarity looked at Solace expectantly.

"You're next." Twilight said to Solace. Ainé passed her the cup of hot coco.

"So," Twilight continued, "I asked you here for a few reasons. I would like to know what Spike knows about the Snow Wraiths, or what the Winter Deer know..."

"The Winter Deer have no legends about this." Solace answered, "From their persepctive, the Snow Wraiths have always been."

"Always?" Rarity asked in her delightful tone.

"Likely from the earliest settlements." Twilight stated.

"That is what Halfire surmised." Solace answered.

"Then their stories, where do they think the Winter Deer came from?" Twilight asked, and took another deep sip, before offering her cup back to Ainé, whom refilled it.

"Their earliest stories speak of a time of chaos." Solace stated.

"Well..." Rarity voiced, "we probably know who caused that, don't we?.."

With this, Twilight started to quietly incant the spell, and a moment later Discord appeared. He looked around for a moment before asking, "Are we in a tent?" he asked.

"Thank you." Rarity replied.

"Ah, yes, well, that explains it." Discord stated, and looked around. "Changelings and everything. So, how can I help you, Changeling Princess?"

"You can tell us what you know about the Winter Deer." Twilight said to him.

"Tea?" Ainé asked.

"Yes, thank you." Discord said to her, "10 sugars." He disappeared and reappeared with a a tweed jacket with patched elbows and a bushy beard he began to stroke. "I can't say I paid them much attention. They were no where near as entertaining as Ponies were. They didn't even panick. What's the point in causing chaos and bedlam is you don't even get a little panick."

"Yes..." Twilight said to him, "what's the point?.." she asked.

"Touché." he said to her.

"And afterwards?" Rarity asked him expectantly.

"I was turned to stone." Discord said and shrugged.

"I do not know why I thought this was a good idea..." Twilight grumbled.

"I, for one, am enjoying the tea." Discord said, and smiled to Ainé, who smiled back.

"We did learn something of tremendous importance." Solace said, and all eyes focused on her, "If they did not panick... when they arrived here, despite the conflict, they would not simply run away."

"Discord," Twilight addressed him, "before you started your reign of chaos, what was the world like."

"Light and dark..." Discord stated, "existing at the same time. Constantly fighting. One would gain ground, only to lose it a moment or a milennia later. If you think Ponies were at peace before I arrived, you are sadly mistaken."

"Is that why you felt so agrieved," Solace asked him, "when the Sisters turned you to stone?"

"Exactly!" Discord stated, "I didn't make it any worse! I just made it more entertaining."

"And what do you think, now?" Twilight asked him.

"I had no idea Ponies had to work so hard just to survive..." Discord added. "Every moment of your tiny lives is a struggle that could at any moment end your existence. Ponies are anything but boring. For some reason I even want to help you!"

"You have come a long way." Twilight assured him.

"And so have you." Discord said with a smile.

"I, what?" Twilight asked.

"You are so much less of a fuddy-duddy, now." Discord said with glee.

"I don't know how I feel about this..." Twilight voiced, "until now I had always thought I was boring."

"Oh, perish the thought!" Discord exclaimed. "You are so entertaining that I am thoroughly enjoying my tea. Me, a god of chaos!"

"Wonderful!" Rarity said to Twilight.

"Perhaps he could help out my Master in the crevasse?" Solace asked.

"I don't see why not?" Discord asked.

"Before you go..." Twilight voiced.

"What makes you think I was going to go." Discord asked her.

"Your foot is tapping..." Twilight stated.

"Ah, so it is." he said.

"You should visit Fluttershy." Twilight added.

"I should." Discord said, and disappeared.

* * *

The light from above splintered down throughout the glacial ice while tendrils of shadow seem to come up from the abyss. Baron Spike seemed almost immune to the dangers, almost as if he were enthralled by it. Halfire, on the other hand was nearly as his wit's end. Nearly. He had to force his breathing to be forceful, but not too quick as to become light headed. He had to stop himself from gritting his teeth so hard as to potentially damage them. His hooves sweated, but he kept his mettle. They decended deeper into the glacial crevasse, and as they did, it became darker and darker. Both as the light found it harder to penetrate deep into the ice, and because Celestia would soon set the sun. They both knew what they were to face, and could already feel the darkness... watching them...

"M'Lord?" Halfire asked. Spike acknowledged him without looking, "Do we find a place to hold up for the night?"

"Nay." Spike said without looking back, "That would just give you the false impression that anywhere was safe."

"Noted." Halfire stated, as the shadows seemed to gain Ponyish forms. In a moment the last of the light disappeared. Halfire enchanted his cloak to glow, as plain as day they could see the Snow Wraiths forming around them.

The last of the wraiths turned into vapour and motes of ice. Halfire hunched over and wheezed while it looked like Spike had lost what was left of his sanity. He seems as nothing more than a feral beast. Spike roared and then continued on into the darkness. Halfire breathed in deeply for a moment before rushing to catch up to Spike's brisk pace, a pace he had to trot to maintain. How could he even see in the darkness? They rushed through the darkness for what felt like an hour before the Snow Wraiths appeared again. They then had to pause to face them once more.


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

Feared Love United: Chapter 10/Nightmare

Halfire opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he found himself in his study. He looked about his desk, and paused. He had almost forgotten about how much work he had done on the Winter Deer. He looked over his research. Every time he referenced a text, he saw the contents of the text in his mind... or at least a brief summary. Focusing heavily on the passages he was citing... as he had read each and every one far too many times. His work was compelling. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Halfire found himself before the board of the university, defending his thesis. It was all so ordinary and banal that he was shocked when funding was refused. After a moment's thought, he realized it was a pie in the sky. They had very little hope of finding anything fruitful. All he really had was rumours and happenstance that they might find something of value in the nothern wastes. He was disappointed, but gracefully retired.

* * *

Halfire found himself sitting back in his study, finding himself no real motivation for his scholarship. His _curiculum vitae_ had a mountain of academic research, but, he paused to wonder exactly what he had accomplished. He used his telekinesis to spin his quill about his right front hoof, and sighed. He would not have believed it would happen if he had not seen it first hand, but he had sighed. What?.. what was he accomplishing with his life. Outside of his courses, he lived a life of complete solitude. He had nothing but his research. Nothing but the dusty pages that few would ever see, nevermind deign to read.

* * *

Halfire found himself in the Royal Canterlot Library. Not in the prestigious Starswirl the Bearded Wing, no, he found himself among the rest of the dottering research. All paragons of their field... all completely and utterly forgotten to the dusts of history. Their sum total contributions to Ponykind could arguably be compared to a first-day recruit in the Royal Guard.

* * *

Halfire walked along his usual route to his usual coffee shop. It seemed a day like any other, although a bit dark and grim and grey. Had the Pegasi forgotten their scheduled rain? He sat at his usual table and ordered his usual tea and scones, and quietly looked out to the same patch of visible sidewalk he always did. He sighed and slumped, as if the day did not feel real. The only real discovery that had been made in his lifetime was made by Princess Twilight Sparkle. He did love her as all Ponies in Equestria did, but what was it? Was it jealousy? She did have much to be jealous of, but it was the fact that she all but stumbled upon the castle as if on a whim was what bothered him. He had power, sure, but power as a professor. Outside of his field and outside of his purview, few would so much as recognize him. He tapped his hoof on the table as he thought it over. As he looked about, he realized that no one had even seen this. Even if he acted out, no one even recognized his presence. Not even the smile on the waistress' face would cheer him up.

Was that really the only reason he came here? Was his life that shallow? Was he that shallow?

* * *

In the abyss, Spike saw Rarity, glowing like an angel. He felt as if he could reach out and touch her... grasp her... but as he did... she slipped from his fingers. It was as if he could feel her slipping away. Did she not care about him? Is this how she felt about him, turning away as if he were nothing? He had been away for so long... was it that?.. did she not miss his presence? Did she not even notice his absence? It was as if he was nothing...

Every time he had come to visit. Every time he had helped her... and they were what?. not even friends? Not even enemies?

He felt something burning on his cheek, and when he wiped it away it turned out to be his tear, evaporating on his claw.

He paused... and thought... and felt... Nothing clearly. Nothing in focus. No conclusions... just... emptiness... just a deep, dark abyss down inside him. He had a deep longing, one that he could not understand. It felt as if his heart burned... more than it usually did... more hopelessly than it usually did.

* * *

Halfire was kneeling before Princess Celestia. Something weighed on his neck. It was his award. His merit. Given by Princess Celestia herself, but despite his presence to the sun goddess, the light seemed oddly dim. Here he was receiving the highest award a scholar could receive, from their reigning deity herself... and... it meant nothing to him. He reached for the medal hanging around his neck, and his hoof slowly passed through it. Here she was extoling his virtues, and... he felt nothing... no attachment to it... no connection... as if his life were as meaningless as he feared.

* * *

"Twilight?!" Spike called, but found his infantile voice do the calling. He reached around his throat and felt that of his adult... or more adult form. Dragons never really reached adulthood, it was more like progess... a progress that at the moment seemed stilted.

Twilight did not not notice him, and he stood there. 'Was he always a child to Twilight?', he asked himself, 'Was he always a child... to?..'

* * *

Halfire found himself in the dim light of the northern wastes. He looked at the setting... or rising sun... and could not even tell direction. How did he get here? How did he get lost? Why was he roaming alone in the northern wastes?.. His request was denied... So, why then, was he here? Why was he not simply at home, trying to find another obscure culture to study? Did he want to travel? He always thought that travel as a means to an end, but... was the means an end itself?

But Halfire was not wandering the nothern wastes. He was instead, in his favourite coffee shop, with is favourite waistress smiling at him... as he looked at her... he started to question her smile. Did she smile that brightly because of him, or his money?.. She was potentially his only social outlet... and... she was not. She was simply here to serve him coffee, but his bits paid for her company...

* * *

Halfire walked his usual route home when he saw Baron Spike, only as a child. At this, he remembered seeing the future Princess of Friendship and her supporters... and... why did that Rainbow one catch his eye?

* * *

Spike found his body grown even more... and found himself lording over a dimly-lit hoard, and?.. He looked around, but could not find out what he was looking for, until a door opened. He did not know where the door came from, but it was now here, with it's trim glowing for some unfathomably reason.

* * *

Halfire walked down the univerity corridors and reached his office. He opened the door and walked through.

* * *

Spike, in his childhood form stood in a room he did not recognize and saw a stallion he did not know.

Halfire walked through his door and found the childhood Spike, and stood in awe.

"Can I help you?" the childhood Spike asked.

"I... don't know why you would..." Halfire nervously stated, and did his best to bow.

"I'm... just an assistant..." Spike quietly voiced.

"And I'm just a researcher..." Halfire replied.

"Now," a strange voice said, "you both know that is not true."

"Discord!" Spike exclaimed, and in a moment reverted to his more adult form.

"Discord?!" Halfire exclaimed. "The god of chaos?!"

"Retired." Discord voiced, "Though only because Ponies are chaotic enough if I leave you alone." Discord fluttered his cape before pulling it back, revealing the Changeling Solace.

"Master?.." she nervously asked.

"Solace!" Spike exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"Master!" she exclaimed, and flew towards him. He found himself embracing her without thinking.

"She asked me to help you." Discord stated, and Spike looked at him questioningly. "What were you doing?" Discord asked.

Spike snarled and gnashed in pain, and placing his claws on the sides of his head fought through the excruciating cloud that blocked his thoughts.

"Why are you alone?" Discord asked Halfire, who writhed as much as Spike did. "Why were you alone in the wastes?" Discord asked him. "Would you ever go anywhere alone? I must say, this is honestly worth the trip, even if the company and tea were not so delightful."

Spike's skull split in two, and horrendous dark energy erupted.

"Solace!" he exclaimed, and did what he could to control the energy, "Halfire?!" he added. His face gnarled as he tried to contain the pain, as he tried to pull the darkness away from those present.

"I appreciate the effort," Discord dryly said, "but I assure you we are quite alright."

With this Spike let go of the darkness and it fled from him, vanishing into nothingness. Spike roared into the heavens, or whatever it was that was above them.

"Feeling better are we?" Discord asked, and Spike only roared once again.

"Our darkest fear..." Halfire voiced, using his remaining mettle to simply stand still, and Spike nodded.

"Good thing..." Spike voiced, "my pet had the forethought to ask a simple question..."

"She is a darling." Discord stated. "Now, if everyone has recovered from their ordeal?" he asked, and gestured. The other doors had disappeared, and a new one appeared. Halfire stepped before it, and paused, looking back at Spike who seemed content to stand still.

"Before we flee..." Spike grumbled, "how do we face the Nightmare?"

"You already have." Discord simply stated.

"Then how do we dispel it?" Halfire asked.

"You mistake my meaning," Discord replied, "Nightmare is not something you fight. It is not something that has a specific place. It exists, as you do inside your body, and sometimes escapes..."

"Like when Master sneezes?," Solace asked, "and he lights something on fire."

"Exactly!" Discord exclaimed. "I like this one."

"Thank you." Solace said with glee.

"So?" Halfire asked, "we've... dispelled the darkness... simply by being here?"

"In so many words, yes." Discord said with a wide smile. "As I said, darkness gives way to light, until it gives way to darkness again. Oh, wait, I didn't say that to you?.." he asked. "Let's get back to your lovely village."

Spike walked through the door.

* * *

The door opened. First Spike walked through, then Halfire, followed by Solace and then Discord.

"Ladies?" Discord asked. "As I was saying, darkness gives way to light, until it gives way to darkness again."

"So, Nifl's Gate is safe?" Twilight asked.

"Safe from darkness..." Discord said with a wicked smile. "I will warn you, what will the warrior culture do now that they have nothing to fight?.."

"Oh, dear, me, the catastrophe!" Halfire exclaimed, and then breathed deeply to refind his centre. All eyes in the room were on him. "Every society finds something to pin... their aspirations on, like Loyalty and her Wonderbolt garb."

"Or the Alicorn Princesses." Spike added, with a light grumble.

"Does he always do that?" Applejack asked.

"Honestly?" Solace asked her, "Yes."

"He's so awesome he shakes the room by breathing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And get this, we knew him when he was a baby!"

"Don't make me bring up Rainbow Crash." Spike said to her.

"Oh, one time!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, causing Spike to snicker.

"She is the infamous Rainbow Crash?" Halfire asked.

"I mean?," Applejack asked, "you've been fawning all over her..."

"But I did not know she was the creature from legend." Halfire stated.

"Creature?.." Fluttershy nervously asked.

"Legend?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You saved Princess Celestia in Cloudsdale!?" Halfire exclaimed. "You made a sonic rainboom for the purpose of spectacle?!"

There was a great clamour as Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon, and the entire room was filled with confetti.

"Who did ya think it was?!" Applejack asked.

"A month ago I was a meaningless face you could pass by without a second thought!" Halfire exclaimed. "Three months ago that actually happened!"

"You can't be expectin' a Princess to remember the face of everyone she sees and all." Applejack asked him.

"Of course not." Halfire said to her. "As I have stated, I am a pleb. I never spent enough time with those who had any direct tales of your adventures."

"Then how did you meet my Spike." Rarity asked him.

"Was it how I met Gummy?!" Pinkie asked from beneath him, and he recoiled, unsure of how she crossed that distance without being noticed.

"Your... uh... ali... pet aligator?.." Halfire nervously asked her.

"Uh-huh?!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"And how... might I ask... did you..." he continued.

"Trust me." Applejack said firmly, "You don't want ta know the stor-ay."

"I am both intrigued and frightened..." Halfire voiced.

"Easy there, Pinkie." Rarity said as she gently pulled her away.

"You don't want to frighten him!" Fluttershy quietly exclaimed.

"I... am..." Halfire voiced, "Thank you... Moving on... as we have strayed... a ways... from my point... a society without something concrete to build upon simply will not last."

"Translation?" Applejack asked.

"We need to give them something to party for!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Well..." Halfire voiced, "she's not wrong... My team can help the Winter Deer find a purpose, as we study them..." he added, "So feel free to leave it in our hands..."

"Without my squire?" Spike asked him.

"You could not possibly mean?.." Halfire nervous asked.

"He can!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And I was just starting to have fun with him!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You should come back to the castle." Twilight voiced, "Until you find a place all of your own."

With this Rainbow Dash started dancing in midair. "What?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It will be rad to have Spike back with us."

"My quest?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Of course you can quest..." Twilight replied.

"Pardon?" Rarity asked, "But can Spikey-Wikey even fit in the castle anymore?"

To this, no one had a reply and the group was left with a pregnant silence.

"Spike, Halfire, and Rainbow can stay." Twilight added.

"Why me, coach?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Other reasons aside, you are great at redirecting your energy to places other than conflict." Twilight said to her.

"Other reasons?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"And," Twilight continued, "you could return to the castle within a day if we need you."

"I could do it in half a day!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Even... even better..." Twilight uttered.

"Would I have to keep telling Halfire stories?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Only if you want to." Halfire said with a smile, and Rainbow Dash smiled back before quickly looking away.

"One rule," Rainbow Dash stated, "next time Spike needs help on a quest, I get to fight with him."

"It would be an honour." Spike said with a disturbingly wide and toothy smile.

"Pardon?" Rarity asked, and Twilight sighed.

"We can all stay here." Twilight stated. "I will negotiate for Nifl's Gate's entry into Equestria, Fluttershy will continue taking care of the animals."

"Of... of course..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Rainbow Dash will spend time with Halfire." Twilight stated.

"Because cuddling eggheads is exactly why we are here." Rainbow Dash sarcastically said, and Halfire coughed. "No offence." she added.

"None taken." Halfire said, and nervously looked about.

"But?.." Applejack asked.

"But..." Halfire voiced, "as we just established, we will be working to give Winter Deer a common cause to fight for."

"So they don't end up fighting themselves..." Spike added.

"Oh, right, sorry." Rainbow Dash said, and started to laugh, "I'm a little ditzy today?"

"A little?" Applejack asked her.

"Shh..." Rainbow Dash said to her, as she repeatedly and sereptitiously eyed Halfire.

"I sincerely doubt he would hold it against you." Rarity delightfully voiced. "I'm afraid to think of all the things Spike-Wikey has forgiven me for."

"I never asked you to..." Spike voiced.

"You never have..." Rarity said giddily. "Oh, my..." she said out loud.

"Oh, my?" Halfire asked.

"Fainting couch." Applejack stated.

"He does not need to be told about that." Rarity snapped at her.

"I did witness it myself." Halfire added.

"I find it charming." Spike said with his wicked grin.

"There are plenty of things I feel the same way about." Halfire affirmed.

"About Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Halfire just shook his head.

"About you, ya idjit." Applejack said to her.

"About me?" Rainbow Dash peeped.

"He has been turning on the charm, darling." Rarity said to her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Honestly?" Applejack asked, "It seem'd ta be workin'."

"But... but... my groove..." Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"But one of the things I find charming about you." Halfire said to her, causing Applejack to scoff.

"Rainbow?" Applejack asked, "Charming? Call me a donkey's uncle."

"That'll tell 'im." Applemite added.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack exclaimed. "That's why I did na say anyt'in." Applejack added. "You tend to... repell... any hopeful stallions..."

"With force." Sprite added.

"I do?.." Rainbow Dash stated, "naw..."

"If I have to prove to you my feelings are genuine," Halfire said to her, and stepped up to her.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Halfire said to her with a soldier's mettle he did not know he had.

"You could!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"You should!" Applejack added.

Rainbow Dash tried to fly backwards, but found Spirte keeping her in place. "Sprite?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You too?"

"Brute." Halfire stated.

"I'm not a brute!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "She's the one holding me in place!"

Halfire sunk his head for a moment before giving it a shake. "I should not have expected you to get the reference."

"It's from a play." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Do you think I'm a the kind of mare you can doll up and take to a play?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him a few feet away, but he did not falter.

"Dozens of senators stabbed one Pony who would be king." Halfire said to her. "And I would love to try."

"He would!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Now might not be the best time..." Twilight stated.

"And what's that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I actually got us all tickets for this play..." Twilight Sparkle voiced.

"Why would you take me to a play?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"They have fake balloons full of fake blood," Halfire added, "they pretend to stab each other and the blood shoots everywhere."

"Noo?!" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"It's... um..." Fluttershy meeped.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"It's... um... a good play..." Fluttershy weakly added.

"We are straying even further off the point." Spike grumbled.

Rainbow Dash turned until her face was right next to his, "What's it to you?" she asked him. In reply Spike grabbed the back of Rainbow Dash's head. He then turned her towards Halfire, who approached and kissed her deeply on her lips. Rainbow Dash found the pressure from Spike diminishing as she pulled away. "What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think it's called a kiss." Applejack sarcastically added.

"That's not what I mean!" Rainbow Dash shouted at her.

"Did it?.." Fluttershy quietly asked, "make you... feel like a little filly?.."

"Pfft." she replied, "Not at all..."

"You might be more convincing if you weren't blushin' sugarcube." Applejack said to her.

"There's a reason why I didn't help." Sprite stated.

"And that was?.." Rainbow Dash asked her.

"You're kinda smilin'." Applejack stated.

"I - Don't - Smile!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, causing most of the Ponies to begin laughing.

"Did you want to accompany me for tea?" Halfire asked her.

"You just got back from spending all night fighting snow-a-ma-gigies." Rainbow Dash said to him, "You still want to sit around drinking tea."

"With you," Halfire said to her, "more than anything in the world. My pardons to the Baron."

"I almost forgot..." Twilight exclaimed, "Pinkie?"

"Yes?!" Pinkie Pie asked, trying to pretend she was not just about to pull the cord on her cannon.

"No parties." Twilight stated.

"I don't know where you got the idea..." Pinkie Pie tried to say, her eyes shifting about.

"Until after," Twilight stated, "we spend a night without being attacked by Snow Wraiths."

"That sounds entirely reasonable..." Halfire stated.

"It just takes a minute for that to work on 'er." Applejack stated.

"Why do I get the feeling?.." Halfire asked, "that's she's going to spontaneously combust into a cloud of confetti?.."

"That's just Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash stated, "And if you really want to waste your time getting some tea... I guess... I will join you..."

"Unicorns die if they do not consume tea." Halfire said with a smile.

"That's not true?," Rainbow Dash asked, "is it?" she said as she looked between Twilight and Rarity."

"Coffee is probably what keeps Twilight alive." Rarity exhalted.

"I can't really argue with that..." Twilight replied.

"Oh, no?!" Halfire exclaimed, and Rainbow Dash turned to look at him with concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked, and his right foreleg began to shake.

"I'm getting the shakes!" Halfire shouted, "We need to hurry!"

"Alright, alright..." Rainbow Dash said to him, "But not more kissing me... until I tell you to..."

"If we wait that long, it would likely be forever." Halfire said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I means you have a maiden's heart," Halfire said to her, "even if you hide it."

"I'm a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I have a Wonderbolt's heart!"

"Wonderbolts do have hearts." Rarity's singsong voice interjected.

"No I don't." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Tea?" Halfire asked.

"Just tea." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Then I shall not say a peep." Halfire said to her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rainbow Dash asked him. "You make everything you say sound so exciting."

"Our little lightnin' bolt is turnin' into a thundercloud!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Everyone get ready to hold their vigil for tonight." Twilight stated, "If the Snow Wraiths do not show, we will know that we have won."


	11. Chapter 11 Courage

Feared Love United: Chapter 11/Courage

Twilight flew up to Blackwinter and landed on the ground. "Is there a place we can sit to speak?" Twilight asked him.

"Sit?" Blackwinter asked, "Why would we need to sit to speak?"

"I suppose we don't..." Twilight Sparkle quietly stated.

"It is Equestrian custom." Badb added from just behind her mistress.

"Very well." Blackwinter said to her, "But we do not have specially designated sitting places."

"Perhaps the tent." Badb stated, "Ponies are not as good against the cold as Winter Deer are."

"Even one of your god-princesses?" Blackwinter asked. "Nevermind, you have certainly earned our respect. Since we cannot give you hospitality, have your servant summon us when you are ready to receive us."

* * *

Blackwinter, followed by his son Blackstag and daughter Whitesnow entered the grand tent setup by the Unicorns and looked about.

"This way." Badb said to them, and walked towards Rarity's palatial tent. "Your tents are grander than our houses." Blackstag stated.

"We rarely see anything so beautiful," Whitesnow added.

"I will pass your praise onto Rarity." Badb replied. "Please, come inside."

"Tents within tents?" Blackstag asked, though not expecting an answer.

* * *

Blackwinter and Blackstag stood by the lounge while Whitesnow allowed herself to be seated. "You are seated." Blackwinter stated, "Can we?.. talk?.."

"As soon as the tea arrives!" Rarity shouted from the kitchen.

"And, until then?" Blackwinter asked.

"Try to relax." Badb said with a smile, "I will fetch my mistress."

"Very well." Blackwinter stated, "We will try."

"Father." Whitesnow admonished him.

"I did say I would try..." he quietly answered. He breathed in deeply, trying his best to relax.

"Ponies are fearful things." Blackstag added.

"Blackstag!" Whitesnow admonished.

"'Tis no insult." Blackstag stated, "They have accomplished more than we have, despite constantly being afraid of everything. It is remakrable... and embarassing..."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Blackwinter said to him. "We are Winter Deer, and Winter Deer fight. Ponies it seems build empires."

"Imagine what we could do if we were part of their empire?.." Blackstag asked him.

"I know..." Blackwinter replied, and the two paused as they heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs, and paused at how opulent it was to have stairs in a tent. How did such tiny ponies carry it? "Princess." Blackwinter said to her, and then bowed, Blackstag following quickly after.

"You are not my subjects, yet." Twilight said to them.

"And how would we become them?" Blackwinter asked, and Twilight looked at them with surprise.

"We meant no offense..." Blackwinter nervously voiced.

"I... just wasn't expecting it..." Twilight said, as she walked up to the lounge and sat down.

"She was expecting to have to coax you into it." Badb added from behind her.

"Badb?!" Twilight admonished.

"I will not apologize, Mistess." Badb said to her, "You are good at diplomacy, but poor at realizing when you have won."

"I've won?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Princess." Blackwinter stated. "What would we have to do to join your kingdom?"

"Service." Twilight stated, and then sighed. "I think Spike would be better at explaining this. Badb?"

"Yes, Mistress." Badb stated, and bowed.

Rarity and Ainé, (now dressed as a hostess), appeared from the kitchen, bearing tea. "Spikey-wikey?!" Rarity asked with glee.

"Please, try to contain yourself..." Twilight stated, "though I know how enticing the bellowing, grumbling, growling Spike can be..." Twilight then turned to face the Winter Deer, "In the mean time, let's try to relax."

"I promise I will try." Blackwinter said to her with all sincerity.

* * *

The flap to Rarity's palacial tent flew open as spike stormed inside, Halfire a safe distance behind him, though entering before the flap closed once again. Spike practically dashed over to the lounge and sat on the floor.

"Tea?" Rarity asked him, and hearing her voice his face softened, seeing her face made his glow.

"Yes, please." he said with a brilliantly wide and toothy smile. Halfire looked about until he saw Twilight patting the seat beside her. He used his telekinesis to remove his cloak and saddlebags while placing his rifle up against the back of the couch, and sat down.

Ainé mixed his tea before passing it to him.

"Spike?" Twilight asked, and he nodded with a light, affirmative grumble. "Blackwinter was wondering what he could contribute, and why he could not?"

Halfire looked at Spike questionably, but he quickly answered as if he understood the question.

"Logistics." Spike stated. "The simplest solution would be to extend the railroad from the Crystal Empire, but that is far from simple. Until that happens, regular trade would be difficult, at best. The most we could manage would be a post office." He then looked at Twilight, raising his eyebrows, and she nodded.

"Far more succinctly than I could." Twilight said. "Without being able to give something real, you would have to give yourself."

"We are warriors." Blackwinter said firmly.

"Then that's how we would use you." Twilight stated. "We believe we have taken care of the darkness. If we did, you will need something new to fight, and we would want you to protect Equestria's northern borders."

Blackwinter looked at her with what could best be described as shear determination. "It would be our honour."

"Twi." Spike addressed her, and she looked at him, "I would like to lead the engineering team to extend the railway."

"What kind of quest is that?" Badb asked, but Twilight simply looked at him as if she understood.

"One that could help as many people as fighting the darkness?" Twilight asked, and Spike nodded and grumbled.

"He does always grumble, doesn't he?" Badb asked. "And, while I'm at, what is Solace doing?"

"I'm right here." Solace said from behind her, and the Changeling jumped at her compatriote.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Badb stated.

"Halfire, would your team join us?" Spike asked.

Halfire looked at him with a start. It took him nearly a full minute to come up with a reply, but in the mean time Spike spent his time smiling at Rarity, whom smiled and blushed in turn. "They are equipology students!" Halfire exclaimed.

"That's not a no." Twilight stated, "And from what I've seen, they can handle themselves as well as any Earth Ponies or Pegasi."

"They... are... used... to toiling in the earth..." Halfire voiced, "and with the rifles... can fight... but not like a Pegasus!.."

"Not like a Pegasus." Twilight stated, "Like a Dragon." she said with a smile.

"He has..." Halfire voiced, pausing momentarily to think, "been training me in the Draconic fighting style..."

"I will sweeten the pot." Twilight said with glee, "In honour of your valour, all who pledge to follow Spike the Noble Dragon will be knighted, and I will dub thee the Royal Dragoons."

"A knightly order dedicated to?.." Halfire asked, "Building railways?"

"We have a need for knights-scholar." Twilight said to him. "The Royal Guard, Night Guard, and Paladins have their purview, and the Wonderbolts can protect Equestria, but can really only help with the things Pegasi excel at."

"What of your own?" Spike asked her.

"My own, what?" Twilight asked.

"What of Baron Tournesol?" Spike continued.

"What of him?" Twilight asked.

"He is teaching the Earth Ponies to fight like Equites." Spike stated. "It might have been entirely through happenstance, but from what I saw, your Royal Guard was becoming more and more Earth Ponyish."

Twilight paused as it finally dawned on her. You could see the comprehension in her eyes at some faraway thing.

"As it stands," Halfire stated, "Earth Ponies lack any sort of knightly order. Whether this is from a lack of volition on their part, I am uncertain, but I am certainly in favour of them having at least one."

"The Crusaders." Spike stated. "They can use their greatshields to protect Equestria. Tournesol was able to protect himself from my Dragonfire, and that immediately earns my admiration."

"One I would be able to do on my own..." Twilight nervously voiced, "but two... I would need to speak to the other Princesses..."

"Then call Harmony Undivided." Spike stated.

"I suppose I can trust you all to help Nifl's Gate in my absence..." Twilight stated.

"We'll be fine, Darling." Rarity said as she snuggled up to Spike.

"That used to be my place..." Solace mumbled.

"He's more than big enough for the two of us." Rarity delightfully said. Ainé looked at them longingly, and Rarity quickly waved her over. Spike found himself clustered between a lovely Unicorn and a pair of Changelings, and he paused.

"You are all... so... cold..." he stated.

"It is a little bit nippy..." Rarity stated, and Spike sighed. He put down his tea and used his arms and wings to hold them close. Twilight looked at him nervously, and he waved her over. Soon he was surrounded by two Ponies and three Changelings.

"We will excuse you." Whitesnow stated, and helped her father and brother to the tent's entrance.

* * *

Halfire walked into the stables. A moment later Fluttershy appeared from around the corner.

"Oh... hello..." she shyly said to him.

"Hello." Halfire said with a smile. "I've come in search of Loyalty."

"Oh... well..." Fluttershy stated, "She's... she's not here... and why... why don't you just say her name?.."

Halfire paused as he looked at her. "I feel... my lips... are... unworthy... of speaking her name... I know it sounds like the prattle of an old stallion..."

"Oh... no..." Fluttershy quietly voiced. "I mean... I think it's sweet..." she said, and hid behind her hair. "Oh, right! She's not here! I mean... sorry... I mean..."

Halfire held up his hoof and she paused, "I was hoping you would know where she was."

"Oh, no... sorry..." she voiced, "why would I... be the one..."

"You are her oldest and dearest friend." Halfire quietly stated.

"I'm not..." Fluttershy voiced, "I mean, I've known her the longest... but I wouldn't say I'm her dearest..."

"You don't know how much she cares for you?" Halfire questioned. "Though I suppose she is not the best at showing her fondness..."

"She does?" Fluttershy asked.

"Her fondest memories of her childhood are with you." Halfire added. "She was distraught when you left Cloudsdale."

"She was?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"I fear I might have said too much..." Halfire voiced.

"Oh, please don't..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Suffice it to say," Halfire continued, "you are dear to her, and where do you think she is."

"Here..." Halfire heard come from the back of the stables, and Rainbow Dash appeared. "I was just tryin' to get a nap... until you... had to start... talking... about how much I love Fluttershy..."

"My apologies..." Halfire stated.

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Don't apologize. I... am... not good... at this thing..." she paused and looked away, "and Doc... do you... really... think..."

"Oh, dear me..." Halfire voiced. "but what was said cannot be unsaid..."

"Is unsaid a word?" Rainbow Dash asked him, and realizing she was looking at him looked back away.

"No..." Halfire stated, "which is the point, but not the point. If I did not have the courage to say this now I would be nothing more than a colt with more youth than wisdom. Loyalty." he said, and she looked at him, "Rain - bow - Dash he voiced, "I love thee."

Rainbow Dash looked at him with moist eyes. "Why do you have to go and make it all hoity-toity?.."

"Because..." he voiced, and breathed in deeply, "lesser words are unfit to describe you..."

"And what am I?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A ruffian," Halfire stated, "bordering on hooligan. You are as flighty as a crake and as brash as a mariner, and more loyal than a hound."

"I honestly do not know what you are saying..." Rainbow Dash pleaded. "Please, just speak English!" she shouted.

"I would rather speak to your heart." Halfire said, and stepped towards her. They were inches apart, and she could not react. Halfire closed the distance and kissed her deeply on the lips such that their tongues intertwined. He used his telekinesis to hold her close for a couple minutes before releasing. The two pulled back and looked at each other, completely unsure of what to say. The only thing they could do was breathe heavily... at least until Fluttershy peeped and they both quickly looked at her.

"Don't... mind... me..." she quietly said, and disappeared into the back. They looked back at each other breathed for a moment before either said anything.

"You seem like some meek little egghead," Rainbow Dash said to him, "but you've got more courage than a Wonderbolt."

"I've learned..." Halfire voiced between laboured breaths, "that if I want something, I have to take it."

"And that something is me?" Rainbow Dash asked him. "I mean, I don't get it? I thought eggheads liked egghead stuff."

"I think the simplest answer is that I do not want to date myself." he answered her.

"Why not?" she asked him, and he smiled. "What's up, Doc?" she asked.

"You just tipped your hand..." he said brightly.

"I what my what?" Rainbow Dash asked. Instead of replying he leaned forward to kiss her once again. They pulled away a moment later looked deeply in each other's eyes. "I don't get anything about you." she stated.

"There's nothing more alluring than mystery." he said, and kissed her once again.

"Oh, my Celestia, Doc!" Rainbow Dash shouted with bated breath, "The things you do to me. I feel like a schoolfilly."

"I feel like you've stoked my inner fire..." Halfire added.

"I never thought I would date a Unicorn..." Rainbow Dash said shyly.

"And I never thought I would once again feel the fires of youth." Halfire added.

"You can't be that old..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"You warm my heart..." he answered, "and are too kind..."

"Me?" Rainbow Dash, "Kind? It's like you don't even know me?.." she nervously asked.

"Ah?" Halfire asked her, "Tell me, Loyalty, of your first trip to Twilight Castle?"

"Wasn't I wrestling with Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before that." Halfire stated "During the Rising of the Sun."

"No?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You hardly knew her, you hardly trusted her, so why? Why sacrifice so much for the Princess?"

"I don't know... I liked Twilight... she seemed to know what was goin' on... she needed help..."

"You were kind." Halfire said with a warming smile. "You are brash and arrogant, but are willing to sacrifice your everything for others. That's kindness." He leaned forward to kiss her once again. Once the kiss broke off she pushed away and moved a few feet apart.

"Okay, you have to stop that..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Do you dislike it?.." he asked, and she shyly looked away. "You are adorable."

"I'm a Wonderbolt..." she quietly said.

"That does not mean you cannot be adorable." Halfire replied.

"And what if I called you adorable?" she asked him, and in reply, he simply stepped towards her and paused. She smiled at him a shy smile, and he smiled such that it seemed to bore into her.

"You prefer..." he whispered, "to call me brave... and I must say... I prefer it, myself... I cannot promise you a quiet life among the social elite in Canterlot... but unless I missed by guess, you do not want that?.. If your apperance at the Grand Galloping Gala is any indication."

"How do you know about that?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm an equipologist." he said with glee, "I know that by asking questions. The six mares who control the Elements of Harmony, formerly controlled by the Two Sisters, and in the span of aeons, a blink of the eye, previously saved all of Equestria, caused a clamorous calamity at THE greatest celebration among Ponykind? Of course I sought answers. And you are the one I found."

With this, Rainbow Dash could not say anything in reply, and simply stood there, until Halfire turned to leave, "And you're just leavin' me hangin'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

He turned back to face her, "There is but one thing I could do to help you sleep at the moment, and that is perhaps a mite premature..." He then turned to walk away.

* * *

Halfire exited the stables and paused, "Sprite, Carys, tend to your mistresses." he shouted without even looking at them, and continued along his way. The Changelings fluttered down and entered the kennels.


	12. Chapter 12 Shindig

Feared Love United: Chapter 12/Shindig

The light of Celestia's dawn broke the horizon, and they had spent and entire night without seeing darkness. Nifl's Gate was safe, even if for the moment. Halfire and his Ponies began to break down for the night, and he used his telekinesis to cradle his rifle over his shoulder, barely able to keep himself standing. His eyes were closed with a great yawn when he heard and felt the wind of Rainbow Dash landing. How he knew it was her he was not sure... the only thing that came to his mind was he was so enthralled with everything she did. Even her scent roused his senses and, if even for a moment, helped him to wake. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Sleepily but dearly.

"You okay, Doc?" she asked him, doing her best to fight sleep on her own.

"I feel like I could sleep for days... and I just might..." Halfire replied. "Let's get you to your bed."

"I don't need you to treat me like a filly..." Rainbow Dash said with a tired smile, and he smiled back at her. "What?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure which reply to give you?" Halfire asked. "Either that I would like to escort you to simply spend the time with you, or that you like it when I treat you like a filly."

Rainbow Dash blushed and shyly looked away.

"Look back at me." he said, and she did. He craddled her face in his hooves and brought it closer to him. He touched it with his muzzle and then let her go. "Everything you do firmly entrenches you further into my heart."

"The only thing I understood about that was heart..." she voiced, and he turned to walk away. She quickly moved to catch up to him. "Going to leave your colts to clean everything up on their own?"

"They want to relax..." Halfire voiced. "If I were to direct them now, they would take it to mean for them to make haste. It's a triffle, really, so I will let them do it at their own speed." His rifle still craddled over his shoulder, he leaned it towards Rainbow Dash and used it's butt to gently pull her into him.

"If... if you keep this up..." Rainbow Dash quietly said, "I'm going to lose my badass reputation..."

This caused Halfire to chortle. "You are in no risk of doing that. The only thing you have to lose is your reputation for standoffishness."

"My what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You have a well earned reputation for being independantly minded." Halfire stated.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound kind of cool." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Kind of totally awesome." Halfire added, causing Rainbow Dash to giggle like a filly.

"Do you have any idea how you sound?" she asked.

"No..." Halfire voiced, "other than the most delightful sounds coming out of your mouth."

"My badassitude..." Rainbow Dash whined.

"I will keep my lips sealed." Halfire stated.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I would uphold my lady's honour." Halfire stated.

"I know I should hate that..." Rainbow Dash stated, "but..."

"You know I mean no disrespect?" Halfire asked.

"If anything I feel flattered." Rainbow Dash stated. "How the heck does that happen?"

"I am not going to for a moment question my serendipity." Halfire amourously said to her.

"I'm not gonna to question it, either, Doc..." Rainbow Dash echoed, and the two just walked off together.

* * *

Spike stumbled along, barely able to keep his knuckles off the ground.

"Spikey-Wikey?" he heard Rarity's singsong voice say to him, and he slowly looked towards her.

"Hm?" he gumbled, a grumble so deep and long that it echoed about it.

"I've come to see you to bed." Rarity replied, and he silently nodded. "We have so much to speak of, tomorrow." Spike grumbled once again, but this one was far more disapproving. "We..." Rarity voiced and paused, "we have never had to say much to each other."

"Anything we do..." Spike grumbled, "fills me with glee. I even enjoyed being your pincushion..."

"Pincushion?" Ainé asked.

"Quite literally." Rarity said, turning her head back to look at her. "It seems his scales kept him perfectly safe. I was not sure, myself, but Spikey-Wikey..." she beamed, "insisted."

"I could probably weaponize it..." Spike tiredly replied, and let out a yawn.

"Pincushion?" Solace asked from behind them. "Like a hedgehog?"

Spike yawned once again, and this time it was loud enough to echo about.

* * *

"Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity's uplifting voiced said to him, and he looked down, "We are at you... erm... rock... Are you sure there isn't something I can do to, um... you know... make your rock a bit homier?"

"If there's one thing I trust you to do?" Spike asked her, and floppped belly first onto his chosen rock, "it's to decorate..." After this his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

"Thank you." Solace stated, and Rarity looked at her. "He normally has a lot more trouble getting to sleep. Having you here... he was so content... he could just fall over..."

"Oh, well, you and Spikey-Wikey are quite welcome." Rarity's delightful voice rang.

* * *

Spike awoke to the hustle and bustle of linen. No, the sounds was too smoothe to be linen, what was it? He opened his eyes to see Rarity busy in front of him. He snorted enough to hit her with the wind, and she looked at him with a smile.

"Morning!" her harmonious voice said him, and he yawned before slowly trying to sit up.

"Is he not going to say hello?" Ainé asked.

"He doesn't have to." Rarity said joyfully. I can see his eyes light eye when he sees me. His eyes have always done that. It now seems so strange that I ever saw him as a child..."

"...always... loved you..." Spike said, before letting out a terrible yawn. He then reached over to pick up Twilight who had been standing beside him and began to pet her.

"And how did he know you were there?" Badb asked Twilight.

"That's a good question." Twilight replied, "He's always had a sense of when he was laying next to me. Perhaps he has some sort of tremor sense?.."

"That would explain..." Spike said, as he bellowed out a terrible yawn.

"I have to ask..." Ainé voiced, "how can... mistress?.. I don't know how I can say this?.."

"Spike's a savage beast." Badb said, and everyone but Spike quickly looked at her. "No offence."

"None..." Spike said, and let out a paltry yawn for his size, "taken."

"Oh, Ainé," Rarity said to her, "it's quite simple. "Despite his magnificent, brusk exterior, he is one of the most gentlecolts I have ever known."

Spike paused his petting of Twilight to stretch once again, and it was as if the sounds of his joints crackling echoed about.

"He does have a magnificently brusk exterior." Solace added.

Spike put Twilight on the ground and looked over to what Rarity was doing. It look liked a sheet, or ground sheet, or something.

"Well," Rarity said with glee, "you are too big for any sort of bed... and seem... attached... to your rock... so I figured I would make the rock nicer."

The ground sheet was purple, (his), purple, (Twilight's), green (his), and a deep blue, with light blue trim, sprialing about the centre. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"You are quite welcome, Spikey-dear." Rarity giggled.

"Won't it get dirty being left out?" Solace asked.

"Then I will just have to keep it clean." Rarity giggled.

"They don't even finish each other's sentences..." Badb stated, "They outright don't even need to speak."

"Are dragon's psychic?" Badb asked.

"Or," Solace added, "Rarity is just good at reading social cues."

"Or Spike telegraphs his feelings." Twilight added.

"Or Rarity is just too good for me..." Spike grumbled.

"Now hush!" Rarity said to him, "I will have none of that. You are the stallion... er, Dragon... I choose to marry, and I will not have you beating yourself up!"

"Noted." Spike replied, causing Badb and Ainé to giggle. "Now, where are the love birds?" he asked.

"That's not you?" Badb asked.

"I - am not - a bird." he simply stated. "I would like to see Rainbow looking all shy and blushing."

"And," Solace added, "he wants to see if he needs to act all big brotherly."

"They... are... out for a walk..." Twilight stated.

"She's walking?!" Spike asked.

"Well," Twilight said to him, "bouncing... slowing down as she swoops beside him, kind of a fluttering trot... She's actually giggling..."

"Just tell me if I need to get involved." Spike uttered. "My body is so weary and broken..."

"Perhaps I can help!" Rarity said excitedly. Spike looked down at her expectantly. "Well, not me..." Rarity said quietly, and Spike heard a peep beside him.

"Fluttershy!" he exclaimed, and then calmed himself down. "Sorry." he voiced.

"no..." she shyly stated. "You're just... so... big..." she meeped.

Spike flattened himself on the ground, now being no taller than she was. "How about now?" he asked.

"Oh... now..." Fluttershy voiced. "You really are a Dragon now, aren't you?!" she asked.

"I always have been..." Spike replied.

"No, a really BIG Dragon!" Fluttershy stated. Spike smiled, and she momentarily recoiled at his teeth. "With really big teeth... I mean... no offence..." she nervously voiced.

"None taken..." he said with growl, though as quietly as he could.

"I've never given a ma-ssa-ge... to a D-Dragon..." she skitishly voiced.

"You have massaged bears," Carys added, "and they are pretty big."

"But they aren't so big..." Fluttershy voiced, "and scaly... Not that there is anything wrong with being scaly. Some of my best friends are scaly, but... I don't think... Spike's scales are REALLY tough." she voiced.

"Fluttershy." he said to her, "You know I love you, and I know you will do the best you can. It has been so long since I've had one of your massages, if you would, I would like to just enjoy it."

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy exclaimed, and then rushed onto his back. She looked about, unsure of where she should start.

"Maybe I can help." Carys said to Fluttershy, and as Fluttershy looked over she saw herself looking back.

"Double Fluttershy back massage..." Spike stated, "I can feel the tension wasting away as it is."

"If..." Fluttershy stated, "If..." she added, "If you think so..."

"I know so." Spike confidently stated.

"Here we go." Carys as Fluttershy stated.

* * *

Spike felt like a pool made entirely of Dragon, and had not been this relaxed in far too long. His he lifted up as he heard a springing sound. He stuck his arms out just in time to catch Pinkie Pie.

"Spike!" she exclaimed.

"uh-huh." Spike replied, and she nuzzled him.

"Are you... awake?.." she asked him.

"Uh-huh?.." he mumbled.

"Are you?.." she asked him, and paused, looking him in the eyes with eyes of her own that were psychotically wide. "Ready to party?!"

With this Spike grumbled a great grumble and slowly stood to a great stature. He roared in her face, but she knew it was more of a stretch than a threat.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Augh!" he grumbled, and nodded his head.

"Where's your Solace?" she eagerly asked him.

"I could not even fathom what she is thinking." Spike stated.

"Uh-huh?" she eagerly asked.

"I know it is always to my benefit." Spike added. He flapped his wings creating a great gust, but again nothing more than a stretch, and despite the great wind Pinkie barely noticed.

* * *

Spike looked around in awe. He was always amazed with that Pinkie could do with a party, well beyond even the longest trading routes. Did she bring all of this with her? Was it stuffed into her party cannon? No, because she fired it at least once on her journey.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Pinkie Pie asked him, but he could not bring himself to answer her. He was apparently the last one there. All of the equipologists, all of the Friendship retinue, all of the Changelings, and many of the Winter Deer. He approached Blackwinter to thank him for the hospitality.

* * *

Solace fluttered up to Fluttershy and quietly edged her way up to her.

"Oh, um... hello..." Fluttershy quietly stated.

"I have a favour." Solace said to her as she inched up beside her.

"Oh, um, yes?.." Fluttershy whispered.

"Could you teach me to give my Master those massages."

"Oh, um... I could... train you..." Fluttershy nervously said.

"My master adores you..." Solace said, "I would not want to disturb you, but after seeing the massage..."

"He really liked it?" Fluttershy asked, "He seemed to like it. I hope he liked it..."

"He adored it as much as he adores you." Solace quietly said to her. "He adores all of you. Being away from you for so long has been hard on him..."

"We missed him too..." Fluttershy voiced.

"But..." Solace quietly, thoughfully, teppidly voiced, "he... is a noble Dragon... and for him nobility is a calling..."

"He wants to help Ponies..." Fluttershy quietly stated. "He's always wanted to help Ponies... one... time... when Applejack saved him... he pledged his life to her... He was so adorable as he tried to help around the farm... Is... I'm sorry..." she quietly said, as Solace stared at her.

"No!" Solace shouted and paused, "This is... the most... you have spoken to me. I would not want to stop any of it, especially if I can learn about my Master... he is... opaque..."

"He was always like that..." Fluttershy quietly but energetically stated. "He makes his decision and then acts. He might ask questions, but once he makes a decision... well... he is a DRAGON afterall."

"He is..." Solace beamed, "but despite not knowing anything about him, I seem to always be able to help him..."

"Spike was always easy to help..." Fluttershy stated, "You could help him an inch, and he would treat it like a mile! Oh, he was so adorable..."

"If we keep it to ourselves..." Solace whispered to her, "he still is..."

"I know!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I... have... a question..." Solace voiced.

"Y-yes?.." Fluttershy teppidly asked her.

"How... are you... romantically?.." Solace asked, "feel free to refuse..."

"Oh, no..." Fluttershy stated, "I married Bulk Biceps."

"Snowflake?!" Solace asked her, and Fluttershy nodded. "Well, congratulations..."

"Thank you..." Fluttershy meeped. "Rainbow Dash took a bit to understand... but Bulk is really sweet..."

"I couldn't be happier for you..." Solace stated.

"Unless it was happening to you?" Fluttershy asked, "Oh, sorry, I mean..."

"No... no..." Solace stated, "we don't fully understand pairbonding..." Solace added. "It does intrigue me..."

"Oh, don't say that..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Changelings don't normally pairbond..." Solace uttered, "It is an intriguing thing that Ponies do. For Changelings, all in a hive are sisters. We don't have your families, and it is... I don't know what it is... Is it love? Considering how much we depend upon it, it's amazing how little we know about it..."

"S-sorry..." Fluttershy voiced.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Solace said solemly. "I can feel your love overflowing..."

"Oh... um... welcome..." Fluttershy nervously stated.

"Should I leave you be?.." Solace asked.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Fluttershy stated. Solace brushed up against her before stepping away, only to find Spike locking horns with Blackstag, or at least antler to crown. Nopony seemed the least bit disturbed by it... aside from the equipologists... other than Halfire. Solace walked up beside Twilight and Halfire.

"I am..." Solace nervously stated, "unsure... of what... do... in these situations..."

"You trust him?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, Prin... Twilight..." Solace uttered.

"Winter Deer have a warrior culture." Halfire said to her without looking away from the bout. "They respect warriors, and Spike respects them as well. Think of it as a warrior culture version of rough and tumble play."

"Wrestling?.." Solace asked. "They're wrestling?!"

"By the Princess' reports, tame by the standards of Dragon wrestlng..." Halfire stated.

"I shutter at the thought..." Solace stated.

"It involves doing cannon balls into lava pits, which dragonscales seem to make them immune to." Twilight voiced.

"I..." Solace said, but nothing came to her. She then turned to Halfire, "Shouldn't you be escorting somepony?"

"She's leading a dance contest." Halfire replied, without looking away from the conflict. Spike won and roared. "She's winning a dance contest." Halfire corrected. He looked to the dance floor to see a hart trying to dance... no where near the speed and style of Rainbow Dash's. He heard the flutter of wings above him and looked up to see Rainbow Dash floating there.

"Guess what, Doc?!" she asked.

"I'm not sure I like that tone..." Halfire voiced. He found hooves on his flank pushing him towards the dance floor. "Enough!" he stated firmly. She stopped and he straightened himself out before turning to her. "I have nothing to lose, but you get to be the mare of the stallion who horrifying embarassed himself on the dance floor." He turned to walk towards the dance floor, with Rainbow Dash snickering behind him. She couldn't do anything other than flutter and laugh as he reached the centre and started to do the most uncoordinated dance she had ever seen. Her laughter only grew even louder until it was bellowing out. He finished his routine and walked up to her. "I'm afraid we can't all be as awesome as you are."

"Well, that's true, but your dance was so bad it was good." Rainbow Dash replied, fighting back her giggles, and he looked at her in a way that seemed to bore into her. "What's up, Doc?" she asked him.

"You giggled." he said to her with glee.

"I - did - not." she replied.

"You did." he stated.

"You might want to turn." Twilight said to them, and they turned to the dance floor to see Sprite start her own routine, and she held her own. She was not as good as Rainbow Dash, but a good solid second place. Halfire started tapping his hooves on the ground, the the crowd started as well.

Rainbow Dash looked over, "Hey, Applejack!"

"You don't need to be callin' me out like a schoolfilly." Applejack said as she approached the pair.

"It's your turn on the dance floor." Rainbow Dash said between snickers.

"Y'all know Big Mac's the dancer in the family." Applejack replied, "I've got me four left hooves."

"Oh, come on, Halfire tried." Rainbow Dash added.

"Try being the operative word." Halfire said with a smile.

"Come - on..." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Alright, alright, but don't be gettin' yer hopes up." Applejack said, as she and Applemite walked towards the dance floor.

"This is going to be good!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight admonished, and Halfire sighed.

"Wrong move..." he quietly voiced.

"It's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight.

"It is a party." Halfire said to Twilight.

"See?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It... is..." Twilight stated, "doesn't mean you can be forcing..." and paused as she found a Changeling... Sprite... pushing her towards the dance floor. "What?" Twilight asked, "Me? Oh, it's party time. Just don't get upset when you lose first place."

"I will try to be a good sport..." Rainbow Dash said, as she tried to quelch her laughter.

"Losing is not your strong suit, is it?" Halfire asked her.

"I'm kind of... known for... Even if she is that awesome, I'll just have to be even awesomer." With this Halfire leaned into Rainbow Dash and she leaned into him. "Why?.." she nervously asked, "does it feel... like... I'm never awesome enough for you..."

"I am the one dating a living legend..." Halfire replied.

"I am... kind of... legendish..." Rainbow Dash added, "But the more famous I get, the less I think I know my fans... They are almost as awesome as I am... I..."

"You don't need to..." Halfire stated, "You don't need to prove yourself to me..."

"I..." Rainbow Dash said, but stopped... She didn't have to say anything. Instead she could just enjoy the moment. It wasn't until she felt a heady warmth from above her that she had to move. She turned to see Spike looming over them, with Rarity by his side.

"And how are you enjoying the afternoon?" Rarity's delightful voice asked.

"You make an awesome party." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Well, Pinkie made the party..." Rarity stated.

"Yeah, yeah, decorating..." Rainbow Dash said dismissively. "You made this little town look like the palace in Canterlot."

"Oh, thank you!" Rarity beamed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Spike uttered.

"Why don't you cut a rug?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because I am likely to stumble and kill someone." Spike said to her. "I have to constantly worry about hurting you."

"Like Spike would ever hurt us." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Which is why I don't dance at parties." Spike grumbled.

"Why don't we just clear the dance floor?" Halfire asked, "None of us would be here without him."

Rarity waved Raindow Dash over, and she rushed over. Rarity moved as close as she could and whispered in her ear. "You know what he just said, don't know."

"huh?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"He was thanking Spike for meeting you." Rarity added. Rainbow Dash pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rainbow Dash?" Halfire asked, and she jumped to turn to look at him. "Could you get their attention."

"Uh, yeah, sure, Doc." Rainbow Dash said, and flew towards the dance floor, flying around it like a Rainbow blur as Halfire walked onto it.

"If I could have your attention!" Halfire shouted, "Now that Twilight has finished her wonderful routine..."

"Thank you." Twilight stated, causing Rainbow Dash to beging to giggle.

"Baron Spike," Halfire continued, "and Lady Rarity would like to have a dance! For your own safety, we ask you to clear the area! Out of respect for all he has done, I ask you as a personal favour to clear the area!"

"What the hell was that?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"What?" Halfire asked.

"You just convinced me and I was already on your side." Rainbow Dash added. "Why didn't you tell me that you had such a gift for gab?"

"Because?" Halfire asked, as he walked away as Spike and Rarity walked in, "I wasn't trying to seduce you. My heart isn't strong enough to jump from filly to filly. I wanted everything or nothing."

"So, what ya saying is that you could have seduced me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Previous history has proven this to be true..." Halfire stated.

"Nah-uh." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I... did not... wish... to bring up my sexual history... but it is... worthy... of praise..." Halfire uttered.

"Then why did you pick me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I was enamoured." Halfire answered. "Because you shine brighter than any other mare I have ever known."

"You saying that makes me feel like my skin is glowing..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Who says it isn't?" Halfire asked. "But for now, let us watch them dance."

"You weren't paying this much attention to my dance?!" Rainbow Dash accused him.

"I committed every moment... every movement of it to my memory." Halfire said with all his heart.

"You're going to make me blush, Doc..."

"Good." he said. He stood up and placed his right foreleg over her, and sat to watch the dance between the Dragon and Unicorn. It lacked the heart of Applejacks' cut-a-rug, the style of Rainbow Dash's blitz, the... creativity... of Twilight's interpretation... but it had grandure and magnificence.


	13. Chapter 13 Accolade

Feared Love United: Chapter 13/Accolade

"You can come out, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash cried. Twilight and Badb flew up over the rock and over to where Halfire and Rainbow Dash sat, leaning on each other. "Care to tell me why you were spying on us?"

"Disbelief?" Twilight asked. "I'd don't think I've ever seen you sit still for that long in your life."

"Ha - ha..." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"I could ask your parents." Twilight Sparkle said to her.

"You wouldn't?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I honestly haven't decided yet." Twilight said to her, and walked up until her face was but inches away from Rainbow Dash's, looking deep in her eyes.

"Okay... kind of getting creepy there, Twi..." Rainbow Dash said, and Twilight pulled away.

"I'm half expecting you to be possessed by Nightmare, or something." Twilight said to her.

"Why do you have to be hatin'?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"She is right to be suspicious." Halfire said from beside her.

"Noooo?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Say it ain't so, Doc?" She tried to move away, but he used his telekinesis to hold her close.

"Hear me out." Halfire said to her.

"Alright, alright..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"We did just fight against something akin to Nightmare." Halfire stated.

"Okay, yeah, sure..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Sudden, radical change in behaviour." Halfire added.

"Why all the hate?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "For once in my life, I'm happy."

With this Twilight stood still, fur on end, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Words that can cut to the core." Halfire said., "We both know she did not mean anything by it..."

Twilight looked at him, barely moving, and barely nodded.

"What did I say?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You alright, Twilight?" she asked, and Twilight silently nodded, though it was clear she was quite troubled.

"Mayhap you should sit with us." Halfire said, and sat upright, so close, but so far away from the mare that consumed his ever waking thought.

Twilight moved as in a fugue and walked over to the pair, sitting down like zombie.

"Badb, Sprite, could you get us tea?" he asked.

Sprite looked at Rainbow Dash while Badb looked at Twilight. Neither was able to offer any words, so the two simply departed.

"I have been here for most of my life..." he said with great trepidation, and sorrow, as if the words had to be ripped from his throat. "Love is such a precious thing... that you don't want to give... or take it... in vain... At risk of the most wonderful mare I know thinking less of me... I... regret... my many years... without it..." He paused to give the others a moment to say something, but they could think of nothing to say. "I know... how fragile... the Pony heart is..." he slowly continued, "but Ponies are most happy when they are together..."

"She is the Princess of Friendship, you know, right, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"I am not speaking to her of friendship." he voiced. "This is simply advice from someone with more experience than you..."

Twilight breathed in deeply, but said nothing.

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash said, sounding as if she were nearly brought to tears, "I did not know..."

In reply he simply leaned into her. His heart threatened to leap from his chest, and slowly it cooled from relief as she had not judged him for it. "Shhh..." he whispered into her ear. He then looked over to Twilight, "I suppose I must say something to try and free her from catatonia..." he uttered, "Your Majestic Highness, is there beau for your belle?"

"Was the hoity-toity language really necessary?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Halfire simply looked at the Princess, who seemed to have come to some conclusion, if only she could speak it. She stood up and looked out at the winter wonderland.

"The only stallion who's ever been in my life... has been Spike..." she uttered. This could mean any number of things, and the only one who could give her answers on it was herself.

"We pledge to aid you in any way that we can." Halfire stated.

"That goes without saying." Rainbow Dash stated, "Not that I'm an expert at this or anything."

"And that's one of the reasons why are are adorable." Halfire said to her.

"That's something I haven't heard since I was a filly." Rainbow Dash replied. "I am not adorable..." she stated, "if anything I'm awesome."

"100% adorably awesome." Halfire stated.

"That's cheatin', Doc." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"A gerund with an adverb altering an adjective." Halfire stated. "It is grammatically valid." he said, and Rainbow Dash started to laugh out loud.

"You always find a way to crack me up." Rainbow Dash stated, and Twilight looked back at them.

"Is that the secret?" Twilight asked.

"To enjoy what others would view as vices." Halfire added.

"Are you saying being an egghead is a vice?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Twilight looked at her for a moment.

"This is Rainbow Dash we are talking about." Twilight said to her.

"I keep forgetting I'm surrounded by eggheads..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"Whom you would otherwise avoid." Halfire said, "Unless I mistake my guess."

"I'll admit... I often... have trouble... getting along with eggheads..." she said, "But you two are all kinds of awesome..."

"And that's what I'm saying." Halfire stated.

"So?" Twilight asked, "I should find someone the opposite of me? They do say opposites attract?.."

"That's not..." Halfire quietly voiced, "A better way to say it is that you need to find someone who completes... who has traits you do not have..."

"Like Spike?" Twilight asked him.

"I am making no judgements." Halfire stated.

"Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Wait, you like Spike?"

"We all like Spike." Twilight simply stated.

"Spike's awesome and all, but not like like." she stated.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight said dismissively.

"I definitely won't judge..." Halfire stated, "but if it is... you will need to talk..."

"Mathematically, he would be appropriate." Twilight stated, "He shares the same values as me, but is far, far different, physically."

"Are you saying you are mathematically attracted to Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Oh, no, not just that." Twilight said to them. "He's colossal by gentle. Sweet but savage. Thoughtful... but primal..."

"You okay there, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I am thinking things I have never thought before..." she said giddily.

"I'm afraid I created a monster." Halfire voiced.

"However," Twilight stated, "I do not feel what I see on your faces, so Spike is not the stallion for me... perhaps I care more for mares..."

"I honestly do not now what to say." Halfire added.

"I think she's saying she's a lesbian." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I think she's saying she _might_ be a lesbian," Halfire stated, "and that is the part I find perplexing. I knew I liked mares from when I was a colt."

"Stallions have always been rad." Rainbow Dash added.

"Maybe that's my problem!" Twilight exclaimed, "Indecisiveness!"

"Mayhap?" Halfire questioned. "I have..." he voiced, "lain with fillies who enjoyed each other's time together, but..."

"But?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Wait, two fillies at once?"

"Three, a few times..." Halfire quietly voiced, as he looked about nervously. "What?.. I've... been at this... for most of my years..."

"That's... that's..." Rainbow Dash stated, "I can't compete with that! I'm only one filly!"

"No one is asking you to?" Halfire questioned. "I do not recall ever mentioning you have competition?"

"You could compete with that." Twilight said, as if she had come to some great conclusion.

"I hate to ask," Halfire said ot her, "but how?"

"The obvious solution would be fillyfriends." Twilight stated with mathmatical precision. "I volunteer."

Both Rainbow Dash and Halfire paused for thought, or paused until a thought could appear.

"Wait, wait, wait?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have not..." Halfire tried to say, but instead simply trailed off.

"Neither have I." Twilight stated.

"Not to look a gift mare in the mouth..." Halfire voiced.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Halfire paused.

"I'm... not sure... " Halfire stated, "it's meaning seems to have lost over the ages... I am also trying to be faithful, for once in my life..."

"Wait, once?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Halfire breathed in deeply and exhaled. He inhaled once again before speaking, "I have... rarely... had dedicated relationships... until now I've always just gone with the flow..."

"And you have that much flow?" Twilight asked, "Maybe you could teach me to flow?"

"Your first fillyfriend?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"My first very special somepony." Halfire replied.

"Your first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My first." Halfire said and leaned into her. "If you were just a roll in the hay, we would already have done so."

"Did you want to roll in the hay?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"By Celestia, of course." Halfire stated, "I just wanted to make sure our relationship was going somewhere before I made my move."

"I still volunteer..." Twilight quietly said. "Please?"

"Wait?" Rainbow Dash asked, "If there's two fillies?.. does that mean... together? I'm... a little scared."

"And I will be there," Halfire whispered to her, "every - step - of the way."

"But, I haven't..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"You have." Halfire said to her.

"I have?.." Rainbow Dash squeaked. "Can't I say no?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"You tell me..." Halfire voiced, "can you?.."

Rainbow Dash gulped as she looked at him, but could not say anything in reply.

* * *

Halfire and Twilight walked back to town while Rainbow Dash floated about in a blissful haze.

"I have come to my conclusion!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I was either really good or really bad." Halfire added.

"I honeslty could not say." Twilight replied, "Though I certainly enjoyed myself. I found out that I like mares and stallions, maybe in equal measures..."

"I am happy to be of service." Halfire stated. "And Loyalty seems so as well."

"That's just cause Doc is that awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew past, "And he's MY coltfriend!" she said with glee as she made another pass. "And yeah, happy to help you Twi."

"Thank you, again." Twilight said to her.

"You more than paid me back." Rainbow Dash said, as she paused to walk on air before continuing her flight, and then stopped mid-air, falling down to an abrupt, but safe, stop. "I always got teased about liking fillies.." Rainbow Dash uttered. "I honestly like Rainbow Crash better..."

"No tears, no regrets." Halfire stated, "You are you, and that is the mare I fell in love with."

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You don't care that I... might... be that way?.. like Twilight?"

"Like he's going to complain." Twilight scoffed. "From an empirical point of view it's like winning the jackpot."

"True," Halfire said with a smile, "but I fell in love with the mare who's energy fills the room even before she enters. It's actually kind of spooky."

"I thought I was the only one to notice that." Twilight stated, "Everyone else thinks I'm crazy..."

The three heard a terrifying wind, like a storm approaching, and turned to see a purple Dragon flying towards them. He was on them before they could, (or would), react, and landed with a terrible thud. He was overtop Halfire before he could even think of responding. Spike leaned ever forward causing Halfire to lean ever further back.

"It was my idea!" Twilight quickly said to him.

Spike paused his advance and breathed deeply. Halfire could feel the warm air flowing over his fur; he could feel every breath until Spike pulled away, looking at Twilight with a stern gaze. The two simply looked at each other until Spike decided to fly off.

"Thank you... " Halfire stated.

"It was genuinlye my idea." Twilight replied.

"Still," Rainbow Dash quietly said, "that could have ended BADLY. Spike's a sweetheart, but he is a..."

"Dragon." Halfire added, and then audibly swallowed.

* * *

Twilight and Halfire walked into the village, with Rainbow Dash flittering about. It was but moments before Sprite shot in like a Wonderbolt and paused in front on Rainbow Dash. "What's up, Sprite?"

"Tea." Sprite said to her. "You ran away without tea and without me."

"Oh, we were just having a little fun."

"Yes, I can feel the love flowing between the three of you." Sprite said to her.

"Yes, well, it was... worth it..." Rainbow Dash said dreamily.

"We could still use tea!" Halfire called.

"Badb is on it!" Sprite replied.

"Next time," Twilight said to Halfire, "you two should do it with Sprite next time."

With this, Halfire let out a sigh that could not help but still be excited, "You are making it difficult to stay faithful."

"Try not to sound so giddy while protesting." Twilight replied.

"Oh, don't worry!" Rainbow Dash said to them, "Sprite's just that awesome."

At this moment Spike landed in front of Twilight and Halfire.

"That was reckless." Spike said to Halfire.

"It seemed like the perfect time." Halfire replied. "We've vanished the darkness. Now is the least likely time to see it."

In reply, Spike grumbled on the cust of roaring.

"Why did you think it was him?" Rainbow Dash asked Spike.

"I knew his reputation..." Spike stated, but as he looked her in the eyes he saw confusion. "You... honestly... don't know what I do when I'm in Canterlot, do you?"

At this Rainbow Dash started to laugh nervously. "I... honestly... thought... you were just visiting Celestia, or something."

"Well, there is that." Spike stated.

"He is engaged in thorough research." Halfire added, "Has he not told you? I doubt he would remember me, but by the time he was at his... teenage phase... he had a doctorate."

"You're a doctor?!" Rainbow Dash shouted to Spike.

"I thought you knew..." Spike said to her, "All of my research?.. And I do remember Halfire from the few times we worked together."

"I am honoured." Halfire stated.

"You've earned your accolades." Spike said to him, "Not how I intended it, but it is still apropos."

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Accolade can also mean knighting." Halfire said to her.

"I have a question." Sprite said to Rainbow Dash.

"What is it Sprite?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How will you two deal with being separated, as that was the plan, wasn't it?" Sprite asked.

Neither Rainbow Dash nor Halfire had anything to say so Twilight spoke up, "They won't have to. I was going to wait until after Harmony Undivided... see how you two were doing... but... I can make Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolts attaché to the Royal Dragoons."

"I can?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course you can." Twilight quickly stated. "That makes the most sense of anything we've done here..."

"And you would get to fight alongside Spike." Halfire stated.

"All kinds of awesome!" Rainbow Dash stated. "Spike turned really badass."

"I did, didn't I?.." Spike quietly grumbled.

"We never had a doubt." Twilight said to him.

"Th-... thank you..."

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack shouted, as she and Applemite walked up to the group. "So, do all y'all want to tell me what's been going on, or am I better off not knowin'?"

"I honestly don't know..." Twilight stated, "Though I have come to an important realization."

"Such as?" Applejack asked.

"That would be telling," Spike stated, "but in other news, Rainbow Dash is going to be attached to the Royal Dragoons."

"What Royal Dragonthings?" Applejack asked.

"My Royal Dragoons." Spike replied.

"Your whosawhatsit?" Applejack asked.

"I will be creating a knightly order for him." Twilight said to Applejack.

"For real?" Applejack asked, "Well, it couldn't happen to a better colt... stallion... Dragon... fella Couldn't happen to a better fella, not that I really understand what your knightsawhosits are. I'm just a small town mare afterall."

"Kind of like the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said to her, "Except with more Dragons."

"Now that does sound interestin'." Applejack stated. "Anyway, enough yappin'; lunch is ready."

* * *

The party had been set up for a feast. Blackwinter and Whitesnow escorted them to their seats, and then proceeded to theirs.

"Hey, AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Guess what I learned today."

"From wha'e'vr tomfoolery y'all were doin' earlier?" Applejack asked her.

"Spike's a doctor!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"If'n he's a doctor an' all, why ain't he practicing?" Applejack asked, "He could be savin' Ponies?"

"Not that kind of doctor..." Spike said dryly.

"Then what kind o' doctor?" Applejack asked.

"M'lord, if I might?" Halfire asked, and Spike nodded.

"Applejack?" Halfire addressed her.

"Yeah?.." she asked him.

"I'm guessing you do not know how the doctoral process works?.." Halfire asked her.

"Why are ye sayin' that?" Applejack asked.

"Because I barely understand how it works," Haflire simply stated, "and I somehow ended up a doctor. M'Lord got his baccaulaureate in applied science with a minor in artifice, got his masters in diplomacy, and his doctorate in cultural equipology."

"Wait?" Rainbow Dash asked Halfire, "He's like you?"

"He shines far brighter than I ever could..." Halfire voiced.

"Everything I have read from you has been sound." Spike said to him.

"Sound yes," Halfire replied, "but that hardly makes me a luminary."

"Wait-wait-wait." Applejack stated, "How many eggheads do we know?"

"I know!" Rainbow Dash affirmed.

"Fluttershy?," Applejack asked, "you're not secretly a mathematician, are ya?"

"No..." Fluttershy quietly voiced, "I mean, I don't think I am..."

"Didn't you say?.." Rainbow Dash asked Applejack, "that Big Mac was good at his fancy mathematics?.."

"He has a degree in finances." Twilight stated, and Applejack looked at her with wide eyes. "He does do the finances for Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked.

"I thought he was just good with numbers..." Applejack stated.

"He is quite shy..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"As shy as Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie added.

"Ah... um... yes..." Fluttershy stated.

"He rarely gets his due..." Spike said to the group.

"We should throw him a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"A fabulous idea." Rarity excitedly added.

* * *

Twilight finished her repast and quietly sat for a moment. She stood up and looked on those around her. "I must attend Harmony Undivided." Twilight stated and bowed "Please thank our hosts on my behalf." She started to incant and then disappeared.

* * *

Twilight reappeared on by her seat, and all were still collected. She sighed a sigh of relief before standing clear to address everyone. "We have conclave!" she shouted, "In light of their valour, under Baron Spike, we will create a knightly order, the Royal Dragoons, and Rainbow Dash will be it's Wonderbolts attaché!"

"Sweet..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

Twilight then sat back down and let the gathered speak as they would.

"Does this?," asked Everafter, one of the equipology students, "make us equites?"

"That's up to Baron Spike." Halfire replied, "Normally a knight can only have one squire, but now he can squire all of us at his pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Everafter asked.

"It means he does not need to give us any criteria." Halfire replied.

"Just prove yourself to him." Rainbow Dash stated.

"And since when did you learn what pleasurin' is?" Applejack asked her, causing Rainbow Dash and Twilight to start giggling, while Halfire did his best to hold back his own. "What?" Applejack asked.

"You..." Rarity said to her, "should... hear yourself... saying that... Darling..."

Applejack began to blush as she looked about. "That's... that's not... what I meant..."

"When did she learn so much about politics?" Applemite asked.

"The moment I got attached to the Royal Dragoons." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I'm sure," Halfire interjected, "that she's been around politics in the Wonderbolts."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow Dash tried to dismiss.

"And she does see more than she let's on..." Halfire added.

"Are you sayin'?" Applejack asked, "That all of this time, she's keepin' this on the down low?"

"Yes?" Halfire asked. "Reading the reports, Rainbow Dash's vision is fantastic, even by the standards of Pegasi."

"I don't think he noticed..." Rarity voiced.

"Notice what?" Halfire asked.

"Should we tell him, Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked her.

"Tell him what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She didna notice, neither." Applejack said with a snicker.

"I feel like there is a conspiracy against us." Halfire stated.

"It seems there is." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"I don't know what you have against my relationship with Rainbow Dash..." Halfire stated, and the group started to giggle once again.

"Don't worry, Doc," Rarity said to him, "we do adore you, just not as much as Rainbow Dash does."

"Uh... huh..." Halfire stated.

"That's enough makin' fun of 'em..." Applejack stated.

"So?," Rainbow Dash asked, "what was the joke?"

"No joke." Spike stated.

"He called you by your name, dearie." Rarity said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, so?" she asked, but when she looked at Halfire it seemed as if he had seen a ghost.

"You two make a lovely couple." Twilight stated.


	14. Chapter 14 Charming Repose

Feared Love United: Chapter 14/Charming Repose

"Hm." Halfire said out loud as he looked at the entrance to Rarity's palatial tent. He was unsure of how to... knock... He paused for a moment as he tapped his right fore hoof on the ground a few times. "Pardon?!" he called out and waited a few moments. He thought about doing it a second time when the flap opened with Ainé standing there, this time dressed as a dancer from Saddle Arabia.

"Come in, come in." she said, and pulled him inside. He lightly resisted and pulled himself to a stop inside the tent.

"I have come to request an interview with the Princess."

"Why so formal?" Ainé asked him.

"Is that not how you request and interview with a princess?" Halfire replied, and Ainé started to giggle. "My... apologies?.." Halfire asked.

In reply Ainé giggled and pulled him over to the lounge before disappearing up the stairs.

Ainé found Twilight cuddled up to a simulacrum of Spike, and paused, not wishing to disturb them. Twilight looked up at her. "Halfire would like to speak to you." Ainé said to her.

"Very well." Twilight stated. "Could you make us some tea?"

"Of course." Ainé smiled and did her best to curtsey and rush back down the stairs.

* * *

Twilight decended the stairs with Badb following behind her. Badb continued into the kitchen as Twilight sat down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to ask you some questions about Harmony Undivided." Halfire asked her. "I understand if anything you say would have to be kept off the record."

"You are the first outside my close friends to ask." Twilight said, leaning forward with interest. "Agreed." she stated.

"Where do you hold the meetings?" Halfire asked.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters." Twilight stated, "It was turned into the Castle of the Four when I got my own castle."

"And why the Castle of the Four?" Halfire asked.

"It's neutral ground." Twilight stated.

"Are you saying?.." Halfire asked, and paused for thought, "Are you saying that Harmony Undivided is divided?"

"Oh, no-no-no." Twilight stated, "Nothing like that. If we held it at one of our castles, one of us would be playing hostess to the others, and that just leads to all kinds of awkwardness."

"So?" Halfire asked, "I'm assuming you don't just leave the castle abandoned when not using it, so who takes care of it?"

"Discord." Twilight said simply. "He was the one who built most of the traps, he loves it in the Everfree Forest, and he is close enough we can visit him whenever we wish."

"So, you do visit him?" Halfire asked.

"As irksome as he can be..." Twilight stated, "he is a true and dear friend. He sacrificed everything for us."

"With Tyrek?" Halfire asked.

"Tyrek was the end of it." Twilight said to him, "He had been proving himself for some time."

"He started with Fluttershy, correct?" Halfire asked.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight stated, "made a choice. She made a choice when it did not... when he had not... proven himself... she chose to trust him. That trust proved instrumental in reforming him. Even if he... annoys me... he is a true friend..."

"Like a sibling?" Halfire asked, and Twilight's eyes opened wide.

"Me... and my brother... always got along..." Twilight stated.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" Halfire asked.

"It seems almost childish now..." Twilight stated, "but yes. Other siblings seem to fight all the time, even if it's obvious they love each other. Why are Ponies so weird?" she asked.

"I have dedicated my entire life to answering that question." Halfire stated.

"Any luck yet?" Twilight asked, but Halfire simply shook his head. "Mayhap, as you like to say," Twilight continued, "calling me and Discord siblings seems oddly apropos. Nothing could possibly frustrate a Pony as much as her brother..." she said exascerbatedly. "Discord befriended a scholar..."

"Gerandquill?" Halfire asked.

"Yes." Twilight stated, "And they keep the castle."

"Is there a format to the meeting?" Halfire asked.

"No..." Twilight stated, "And that's really the entire point of having it there. Celestia raised me as much as my parents did, I befriended Luna when she was all alone, and Cadance was not only my favouritest foal sitter but also my sister in-law." Halfire looked at her like he wanted to say something. "I know that favouritests is not a word..." she stated.

"Duly noted." Halfire stated. "And my lips are sealed."

"The point is that we are..."

"Family?" Halfire asked.

"Exactly." Twilight said excitedly. "Meetings of the Four is one of the only times we can truly relax. It's wonderfully freeing. Despite our friendship, we rarely get a chance to spend time around each other, and when we do it's almost always with formal state affairs. Red carpet galas that are really for the common Pony and not for us... No offence..."

"None taken." Halfire stated. "Ponies can be quite obsessed with the affairs of their betters..."

"You don't think I'm better, do you?" Twilight asked him.

"I was speaking metaphorically..." Halfire replied, "But yes, of course I do."

He paused to let Twilight speak, but she could not say anything in reply.

"You are the Princess of Friendship!" Halfire stated, "Despite your isolated upbringing, you have dedicate your entire life to bringing Ponies together."

"I don't think it's despite my upbrining..." Twilight voiced, as Ainé and Badb appeared from the kitchen with tea and cakes. "I think it's because of my isolation. I had to see Ponies looking in from the outside. I had to work hard to understand things that others take for granted."

"And that is how you understand them so dearly?" Halfire asked, and she nodded. Badb passed her a cup of tea while Ainé passed one to Halfire.

"Exactly." Twilight stated.

"But you are still uncomfortable being worshipped?.." Halfire asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Twilight asked him.

"I... I would..." Halfire voiced. "I have a question, do you... meet... simply for the sake of meeting?.. If you are all such great friends?"

"We have thought about it..." Twilight stated, "but we have regular meetings throughout the year."

"Question?" Halfire asked, "Do your meetings end with group hugs?"

Twilight looked around for a moment before taking a deep sip of her tea.

"You would be surpried..." Halfire stated, "of the things I have learned over the years that I cannot share with anyone... if... of course... I could share them..."

"Even with me?" Twilight asked him.

"Is that an order?" Halfire asked, and there was a pregnant pause as she thought it over.

"Anything that is necessary to the safety of Equestria." Twilight said firmly.

"That is a perfect compromise." Halfire stated. "I will give you a list of tribes I have had contact with. Call me if you need anything pertinent."

Twilights eyes grew wide. "Did I just recruit you as a spy?" she asked him.

"Seasoned equipologist, if you would prefer." Halfire stated. "I have been an equiplogist for many years. Of course I would surrender any knowledge I have with my God-Princess."

"I am not a god!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes, yes." Halfire stated, "Immortal with unfathomable power... Totally not a goddess."

"You are quite cheeky." Twilight said to him,

"Thank you." he said with a wide smile, and then drank his tea.

"I can see what Rainbow Dash sees in you. I don't see what Spike sees in you, however."

"Honestly?.." Halfire asked, "I do not see it either, but it must be there. Being around Spike, for the first time, makes me want to fight for Equestria."

"Spike would not have brought you into danger if he did not think you had the the skills and mettle to survive it." Twilight said to him. "I am trusting Spike with this, but this is Spike we are talking about... we've never had a reason to be worried... Unless he goes Spikezilla on us..."

"And when was the last time that happened?.." Halfire asked.

"Oh, ages ago..." Twilight stated. "Though... only when he was around us... Okay, now I'm getting a little nervous..."

"During his first... incident... if I remember the reports..." Halfire voiced, "it was Lady Rarity who pulled Spike from his fugue..."

"Are you suggesting that we'll be saved by true love's kiss?" the Princess asked him.

"From the reports," Halfire answered, as he paused for thought, "true love's gaze should be sufficient... I was not expecting to use true love as a solution to any serious problems... I was not expecting to be freely talking to the Princess of Friendship or be squired to a Dragon. I was not expecting to have the most legendary living Wonderbolt as my very special somepony... Looking back on it simply baffles me..."

"I've..." Twilight said, and used her telekinesis to cut a piece of cake, "had to learn to accept the insanity the world has to offer. Literally with Discord..."

"You had quite the storied history on your rise to being a princess." Halfire said to her.

"By decree of your God-Princess!" Twilight shouted, and he gulped, "You will visit me for tea whenever you are in town."

"Your Majestic Highness." Halfire replied, and did a seated bow.

* * *

Halfire seated his cape and stepped out of the grand tent and into the outdoors of the wintry North. He walked about without any real direction when he felt a shock of wind as Rainbow Dash landed beside him. "Doc!" she shouted giddily. "What have you been doing?"

"Talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle." Halfire answered.

"What about?" Rainbow Dash eagerly asked.

"Egghead stuff..." he dismissively replied.

"I... should have expected that. Anyways, there something you gotta see!"

"That sounds lovely." Halfire responded.

"Not going to ask what it is?!" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked him.

"The company is incentive enough." Halfire said with a smile.

"Why do you gotta do that?.." Rainbow Dash asked him, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Turn everything all lovey-dovey?!"

"Because?.." he asked her, "I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, plenty of time to cuddle when we get there..." Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Show me the way." Halfire stated, and in the blink of an eye found himself being carried away by Rainbow Dash. When he came back to his senses he found himself back in Rarity's palatial tent, in front of the Princess, whom was finishing her cake.

"Uh?.." Twilight asked her.

"Twi, can you make him a cloudwalker?!" Rainbow Dash eagerly, rapidly asked. Twilight looked at Halfire whom simply shrugged. Twilight shrugged and started incanting. Twilight's violet light flashed in the room.

"I've been able to extend it to 24 hours..." Twilight stated.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Rainbow Dash said to her. "I'll have him back before dark."

Twilight looked at Halfire once again, whom once again simply shrugged. He found himself once again moving faster than he could fathom, but within a minute he found himself stopped, sitting upon a cloud.

"The absolute best view in all of whatever's Gate!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and he was simply breathless. He wasn't sure how much of this was from the recent harry at the hands of his beloved, or her presence, but the view itself was enough to instil awe in any and all who beheld it. Rainbow Dash leaned into him and placed her wing overtop of him to hold him close.

When Halfire finally found his voice he quietly asked, "Wouldn't this be better without my saddlebags?"

"Oh, just shut up and be cuddly." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"I shall endeavour to do my best." Halfire eagerly replied, causing Rainbow Dash to start giggling.

"What is it with you, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Every moment I spend around you feels like the most important one I've ever had."

"I know how to woo fillies into bed..." Halfire quietly answered, "I do not know how I won your heart."

"You did woo me into bed..." Rainbow Dash sultrily said to him. "Something... we could do... while we're up to... I mean... if you want to..." she said. Before she could finish she found him kissing her deeply on the lips.

* * *

Halfire and Rainbow Dash walked into the grand tent, and paused at the great and bellowing voice, "Great!" Spike shouted, and then waved them over. The two walked over to the equipology camp. "Now that we are all here," Spike said to the group, "we have rested long enough. Tomorrow we begin to move. We will break camp. Rainbow Dash and Sprite,"

"ah, Lord-guy." Rainbow Dash said, causing the Dragon to bellow out laughter. "You are even more awesomer." she added.

"Rainbow..." Spike said and sighed... "Baron," he said, and gestured as if he was holding something, "Lord", he said, as if he was holding another thing, "Sire", "Liege". "Spike is also appropriate."

"Are you saying I can't call Doc, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"He is a doctor, which is an appropriate form of address..." Spike stated.

"Wait?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Aren't you a doctor, too? I can call you both Doc."

"That might lead to confusion..." Halfire stated, "And I would hate to lose my... unicity..."

"How about Doctor Spike?" Everafter asked, but Spike simply shook his head.

"Lord-guy," Halfire stated, "Does include Lord, with guy being more of expression of affection."

"So?," Rainbow Dash asked him, "I can call him Lord-guy?"

"It's like I'm Guy of Gisfoale..." Spike uttered with a terrible, annoyed grumble.

"Guy of who?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"From the fable?" Spike asked her, but she still didn't recognize the reference. "Fine, fine, Lord-guy... Rainbow Dash and Sprite will fly back to the Crystal Empire, with the intent to properly map the distance, the route we took, and hopefully a more direct route."

"Aye-aye Lord-guy." Rainbow Dash stated, and saluted.

"The Wonderbolt equivalent would be Captain." Halfire non-commitally stated.

"Cap?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Cap Spike?"

"That makes me sound like a picklehaube..." Spike uttered. The lack of recognition was apparent on Rainbow Dash's face. "Spike helmet. It was part of Pegasi history! Didn't they teach you Pegasi history in Cloudsdale?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged in reponse. "I was always more interested in flying." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Quite..." Spike said to her.

"It was originally Earth Ponies who used the Picklehaube." Everafter added.

"That is not... the point..." Spike voiced, "And one aye is sufficient."

"Aye, Cap!" Rainbow Dash stated, and Spike still looked at her quizzically.

"Question?" Sprite asked.

"Speak." Spike replied.

"Where will we be staying?" Sprite asked.

"You can bed down wherever you please." Spike replied.

"Which means, Mistress," Sprite said to Rainbow Dash, "we can bed with Halfire."

"You will make the trip over and over until you have a detailed map," Spike said to them, "or until the rest of us reach the Crystal Empire."

"Aye, Cap!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"The rest of us," Spike continued, "will break down camp and begin our long journey." He then turned to the rest of the equipologists, "We're escorting the Princess of Friendship." Spike stated, "She's not fond of formality, but we we still need to look sharp. Watch will be two at night, however Halfire wishes to arrange it." A few of the equiplogists sighed, "If you want to be knights, you will have to learn to hold the night. Once in the Crystal Empire, those who wish to be Dragoons will work on expanding the railway up to the Nifl's Gate."

"Assuming we'll have help..." Everafter stated.

"Assume nothing." Spike said to him. "If we get help, it's a bonus, but do not plan on it. As for tonight, it will be at your leisure. Any questions?" he asked.

"Cap Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Spike asked her, pronouncing like lef-tenant.

"Why do you say it like that?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because I was raised in Canterlot." Spike replied, "Yes?"

"I just want to say how awesome it is to fight with you." she excitedly exclaimed, "I've been wondering what it would be like since you were a little colt... foal... Dragon?.." she asked.

"Whelp." he replied. "I have been looking forward to this, too." Spike said with a smile, a wide, wicked, long, sharp toothed smile. He then picked Rainbow Dash and Sprite up to hug them.

"No rest for the wicked!" Halfire shouted, "You're still equipologists, so let's learn as much as we can about them tonight! Yes, yes, sigh all you want, but all you have to do is talk to a local... about anything, really. A good equipologist can find important details in any conversation."

"You're not worried?.." Rainbow Dash whispered to Spike, and he shook his head.

"If anything," he whispered back, "I'm impressed."

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash dismissed. "Being a knight is different from being a Wonderbolt, isn't it?"

"Wonderbolts pass much up the chain of command." Spike said to her, as he put her and Sprite down. "Knights have no chain of command."

"Except you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They are still squires." Halfire stated, "We are still squires..."

"Your time will come, sooner than you think..." Spike stated. "In the mean time I have a lovely lady that I wish to spend my time with."

"And I as well..." Halfire stated, "Alas, I'm afraid I won't be very good company tonight."

"What's that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It means..." Halfire quietly stated, "I will be spending my evening on boring interviews. I'm afraid you will have to make due by yourself this evening..."

"What did you think I did before meeting you?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I don't know other than I will miss you." Halfire replied, "I don't know, aerial tricks?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Hm?" Halfire asked.

"You were right." Spike said with glee. "You really are her very special somepony... or her true love's somepony... or whatever the expression might be."

"Be the stallion he was meant to be." Sprite stated, "and allows Rainbow Dash to be the mare she was meant to be. What?" Sprite asked, "Some of what the other Changelings have learned has rubbed off on me. Solace in particular."

"Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are not joined at the hip." Spike scoffed, and then paused, "She is... arranging... our departure... I would advise you, Rainbow Dash, to get a good night's sleep tonight."

"And if we don't?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do the Wonderbolts excuse you from duty because you stayed up late?" Spike asked her.

"Of course not!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and Spike just smiled. "Try not to wear him out..." Spike voiced.

"I thought we just established that my evening would be full?.." Halfire.

"Which just leaves the night." Sprite stated, and Halfire's eyes grew wide.

"You picked a lightning bolt..." Spike said to Halfireh, and turned to walk away. "I picked a demure lady..."

"I'm sure..." Sprite stated, "that your lady would enjoy more than being demure."

"She deserves more than a tent in the boondocks." Spike said dismissively. "The least she deserves is a suite in Canterlot Castle..."

"I'll arrange it." Rainbow Dash said firmly, and Spike turned to look at her. "I'm not good at this touchy-feely stuff... but you... and Rarity... You're... my friends..."

In a moment Spike had stormed up to her and his face was but inches away from hers. A moment later she realized he was holding up his fist. She tapped it with her hoof.

"You're alright, Lord Cap Spike Guy." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"You..." Spike said to her and paused, "are beloved..."

"Why do you eggheads have to be all lovely-dovey?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"That is an excellent question?" Spike asked, eyes glazing over as he was lost for thought.

"If I had to speculate?.." Sprite asked, and Spike looked towards her, though it took a moment for his eyes to focus. "Unicorns are starved for affection, so when they open up, it just pours out."

Spike's mouth opened agape, wide and covered in dagger-like teeth. Halfire did the exact same, though his mouth was far less intimidating.

"Eureka!" Halfire exclaimed. "It's so obvious now! This is why I'm an equiplogist!" he shouted, and turned to Rainbow Dash, holding her hooves in his own.

"Huh?!" Rainbow Dask asked him.

"Don't you see?!" he exclaimed, "No, of course you don't see, you haven't dedicated yourself to equipology like I have." He paused to clear his throat. "I hope you take no offence with this, but those who are... low... born... do not value communication as much as we Unicorns do."

"We don't what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You tend to worry more about practical matters." Halfire added.

"Well, yeah." Rainbow Dash replied.

"As practical as aerial acrobatics are." Sprite added, only to be quickly shushed by Rainbow Dash.

"My point is that without dedicated study for the sole purpose of properly elucidating your point," Halfire said to her, "your point has equal validity compared to those of highborn Patricians."

"uh... huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You have important things to say." Spike said to her, "All we have to do is be ready to listen."

"Well, yeah..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"There are many, many class-minded Unicorns who would disagree with that." Halfire said to her. "I view it was my job to make them heard."


	15. Chapter 15 The White

Feared Love United: Chapter 15/The White

Rainbow Dash landed so hard that the a shockwave of slow billowed outward. A second one happened as Sprite landed, though much of the snow had already moved. When the snow cleared the expedition stood in front of them. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, each with their Changelings. Spike, and the equipologists. Blackstag and Whitesnow. Spike and Twilight looked where Rainbow Dash had come from, only to see a great white nothingness approaching them.

"Complete - whiteout." Rainbow Dash said between breaths. "I'd guess about fifteen minutes before it gets here."

"I don't suppose a weatherpony could do something about it?.." Halfire nervously asked, and Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"It's a thousand times more wild than the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "There's no way we can do anything about it!"

"How about a half hour?" Spike asked her, and she looked at him with a steely gaze.

"A half hour?" she asked, and Spike silently nodded. She paused for a moment as she thought it over. "A half hour?" she asked again, but Spike did nothing in reply. She shot into the air without a moment's notice, Sprite a split second behind her.

"Can she really buy us time?" Halfire asked, but Spike but stood silent. Halfire turned to the equipologists. "We have a half hour! We need to erect a shelter. Enough to fit all, but just so!" he shouted. He then walked up to the Princess Twilight Sparkle, "For your safety, we ask you to stay close."

"Do y'all need help?" Applejack as him.

"They would love to have the help." Halfire said with a smile.

"Applemite?" Applejack asked, and without replying, the two moved to help the equipologists. By now the Winter Deer had walked up to him

"We are worried about you Ponies." Blackstag said to them, "You are so fragile, that we would hate to lose you."

"Is there a way we can help?" Whitesnow asked.

"We can build the shelter." Halfire said to them. "Anything else you could do to help us would be wonderful."

"We use snow." Blackstag stated, "Snow keeps the heat inside."

"And insolator?" Halfire asked, "I've heard of Ponies hiding in snow to stay warm? If you can help, but all means, please do."

Blackstag grunted, and turned. Whitesnow followed him a moment later.

"Princess." Halfire said to her, and when she did not say anything, turned to help the others.

"Is there?.." Fluttershy quietly said, "oh, I mean..."

"Can we help?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We can help by staying out of their way." Rarity said to her.

The shelter complete, Spike made his way inside. He proceeded to the far edge and simply sat there.

"An' why does he get ta go first?" Applejack asked.

"Otherwise he would not fit." Solace stated, as she moved to follow him. Rarity and Ainé moved in next, followed by Twilight and Badb, and the rest of the friendship. Next came the equipologist, with the Winter Deer coming in last. The equipologists began to close the tent with their telekinesis but held it just open enough for Rainbow Dash and Sprite to dash through. Those inside could barely move, but they were warm, borrowing the heat from each other, or in the case of Spike and Halfire, borrowing the heat from the living furnaces.

"You are so cold..." Halfire whispered to Rainbow Dash, as he held her and Sprite close.

"You are all so cold." Blackstag voiced, "I apologize if I caused offence, but it's hard to believe that such great warriors can be so poorly adapted to the cold." He paused as Whitesnow made some sound behind him, obviously some sort of admonishment.

"It is true..." Sprite stated.

"Sprite?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ponies normally live in a much warmer area." Sprite continued.

"For now..." Halfire added, "just hold me close..."

"Anything you say, Doc..." Rainbow Dash replied. "That came out different than I expected... Not saying it was wrong, or anything..."

"I promise to love and cherish you..." Halfire said.

Rainbow Dash nuzzled up to her, "Why do you have to say it like that, Doc?.."

"Because my heart compels me..."

"Oh, Doc..." she voiced.

"I feel honoured," Blackstag stated, "that our village could bring two such great hearts together." He then looked over to the far side of the tent, where the princess and her supporters all clung to spike ,"Four." he said with pride.

"And how long?," Applejack asked, "do have to keep cuddlin' up like a family?"

"My family never cuddled together..." Rarity stated.

"Then how d'y'all stay warm on winter nights?"

"um?.." Rarity asked, "we did have fireplaces..."

"How didn't the fire escape?" Applejack asked.

"We, um..." Rarity tried to say.

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Unicorns use magic seals to prevent the fire from escaping." Twilight stated.

"And ain't you tellin' us this?" Applejack asked her.

"Because?," Twilight asked, "the Ponies of Ponyville... refuse... to use any sort of magic in their daily lives?.. During my first winter in Ponyville, you flat out refuse to even consider using magic."

This caused Applejack to let out a slow laugh, "We did... kinda... do that... didn't we?"

"This is why you Ponyvillians are so frustrating..." Twilight stated, "You flat out refuse to accept any sort of help..."

"On, come on, Twi..." Applejack addressed her, "everyone listens to you, now... And we're sorry for anythin' we did to make ya uncomfortable."

"The thing that made me so uncomfortable was all the friendliness..." Twilight stated, "We don't get that in Canterlot... But don't apologize for being friendly." Twilight added, "It's what makes Ponyville, Ponyville."

"Darn tootin'." Applejack stated.

"I wish I could reach my book..." Halfire voiced, "to write this down..."

"You are NOT letting go of me." Rainbow Dash asserted.

"I hope ya can handle her!" Applejack exclaimed from across the tent.

"Who says I have any intent of controlling her?" Halfire asked, causing Applejack to nearly burst with laughter.

"Why are the equipopos so quiet?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because?" Everafter asked, "we're in the presence of royalty?"

This caused Twilight to giggle under her breath.

"You are all sworn to secrecy." Spike said firmly, "The Princess is not... fond... of formality..."

"That's puttin' it mildly..." Applejack added.

"Being a Princess is... isolating..." Twilight stated. "I'm not always the best company... but I do enjoy being around other Ponies..."

"Me, oh, um... too..." Fluttershy stated.

"I love ponies!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"That's'n the other kind of a problem..." Applejack stated.

"Applejack!" Rarity admonished.

"It's not like it's a secret or anythin'..." Applejack grumbled.

"I know, but..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Pinkie's a sweet little filly..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"At the risk of seeming like I'm trying to protect myself..." Halfire said to the group, "mayhap we should drop the issue..."

"Yeah-yeah..." Applejack stated. "We've got juicier things to be talkin' about..."

"What have you heard?" Twilight asked, causing Rainbow Dash and Halfire to snicker.

"Alright..." Applejack stated, "now THAT just made me a mite suspicious..."

"Oh, um..." "Fluttershy tried to interject.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just curious an' all..." Applejack said to her.

"Curious..." Twilight said, and giggled.

"What I'd say?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sure Mistress could help quell your curiousity..." Badb stated.

"We can talk in Canterlot..." Twilight voiced.

"Can I join in?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The more tha merrier." Badb stated.

"We can talk about that in Canterlot." Twilight stated.

"Again," Spike voiced, "you are all sworn to secrecy... as it seems like the only hope we might have..."

"I am... curious myself..." Rarity nervously stated. In reply Spike clutched her more firmly.

"Shh..." he said the her, "In due time..." he whispered.

"Spikey-wikey..." Rarity cooed.

"This is..." one of the equipologists added, "is not... what I expected... from the expedition..."

"Now's hardly the time to talk about the expedition..." Everafter said to him.

"I think it's the perfect time..." Halfire added, "Arclight?" he asked.

"I think it's safe to assume that the expedition was successful..." Arclight voiced.

"We did make contact with the Winter Deer..." Res Belli stated.

"That's one way of puttin' it..." Applejack stated.

"Culturally," Everafter stated, "they have a warrior culture. Typical from what we've read of warriors cultures, they are patriarchal, as opposed to the typical matriarchy of Pony kind."

"Question?" Halfire asked, "Have patriarchies ever worked with Ponykind?"

"There are no recorded incidents of a successful patriarchy in Equestrian history or pre-history?" Arclight stated.

"Everafter," Halfire said, "elaborate."

Everafter paused for thought, "Um... even in egalitarian societies, Ponies tend to pick mares for leadership."

"Partial marks." Haflire stated, "Sonet?"

"Yes?" she asked, and after the pause realised what he was after. "It's not that they are chosen, they chose to put themselves up for leadership more often."

"Full marks." Halfire stated. "Discussion: Why does this work for warrior cultures but not Ponies?" he asked, but no one said anything. "Alright, knightly orders are almost all male. How does this tie into our current discussion."

"The obvious answer," Gargoyle stated, "is that stallions are just more beligerent."

"Belliger-whatnow?" Applejack asked.

"More likely to engage in conflict." Spike stated.

"Hey?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "Wonderbolt?!"

"Cuddly Wonderbolt." Halfire whispered to her.

"stoooop..." she quietly pleaded.

"Suppositions?!" Halfire asked, and then turned back to the mare he was cuddling most closely to.

"The obvious supposition," Arclight stated, "is that mares don't wish to fight, but dominate."

"We what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Supposition..." Halfire whispered into her ear.

"Super-what?" Rainbow Dash quietly asked him.

"Best guess given available information..." Halfire whispered to her.

"It sounds like he's sayin'?," Applejack asked, "that stallions like fightin', but mares are the ones who control everythin'."

"A decent summary." Arclight replied.

"Is he sayin'?," Applejack continued, "that I'm some kind... dictator or somethin'?"

"Broad strokes." Twilight stated. "Mares are higher in agreeableness, stallions are higher in stoicism. Mares are higher in grace, stallions are higher in strength."

"Are you calling me a weak little filly?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Big Mac." Twilight stated, and Applejack quieted down.

"I'm sorry..." Applejack voiced, "I knew you didn't mean no harm by it..."

"Is Big Mac?," Halfire asked, "as strong as we've heard?"

"I've seen..." Twilight stated, "Big Mac get tied to a house and not notice."

"He didn't notice being pulled to a stop?" Everafter asked.

"The house noticed." Applejack stated. "But come on, Twi-light, Big Mac's just one ol' stallion."

"He was raised in the same environment as you?" Halfire asked.

"Well, yeah..." Applejack stated.

"So?," Halfire continued, "you would both represent the same deviation from the population."

"Are you callin' me a deviant?" Applejack asked him.

"Mathematically deviation." Twilight sighed.

"Fancy mathematics again?.." Applejack asked.

"AJ?" Spike asked her, and she looked at him, "Are you stronger than Twilight?"

"Well, if y'all really want to know... then... yeah, of course I am..."

"And are you as fast as Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked her.

"Well... I don't think anyone could match Rainbow, there..." Applejack stated.

"Fleetfoot can..." Rainbow Dash stated. "She's alright, and all, in fact, she 1000% awesome!... but..."

Halfire pressed against her and she pressed back against him.

"We're all special..." Fluttershy voiced.

"But there are still common trends." Arclight stated, "But yes, we are all special." he said to Fluttershy. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled before quickly looking away.

"How do our special guests feel about this?" Badb asked.

"I find it intruiging." Blackstag stated. "Our cultures are truly, vastly different. So long as we can maintain autonomy, I will be happy to simply sit aside and watch." Many looked at Whitesnow, but she just smiled and kept quiet.

"How long is this going to take?" Twilight quietly asked.

"A whiteout can last days, princess." Blackstag said to her, "Or hours."

"Not that I mind being in my Spikey-Wikey's embrace..." Rarity uttered.

"Not that I mind being his his embrace either..." Twilight stated.

"I spy with my little eye!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"No... Pinkie..." Twilight quietly stated.

"Is it white?" Applejack asked, and Pinkie nodded.

"Is it snow?.." Spike grumbled.

"As much as I love cuddling Doc," Rainbow Dash stated, "my legs are cramping here."

"I would not trade this for the world," Halfire voiced, "though I would never hold my beloved against her will..."

"With all of these Ponies," Pinkie stated, "there is something we can do to pass the time."

"No... Pinkie..." Twilight quietly stated.

"Well... what... can we do?.." Applejack asked. "We Apples are used ta long winter nights and all, but not all y'all are as happy with it."

"I do have my Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity beamed. "Am... getting... a bit restless..." she stated.

"In my experience," Halfire stated, "there is no good answer to this."

Blackstag heard the wind change and turned to the tent flap. "Could you open the flap for me?"

Halfire nodded to Everfire, and the two used their telekinesis to open the flap. Outside was a barrier of snow that Blackstag quickly crashed through, and the dim light of twilight shone through.

"Dash?" Spike asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded at Sprite who nodded in reply, and the two sped out of the tent so quickly that eyes could not keep up. They appeared a moment later and walked into the tent, "Cap, guy, the storm has definitely passed. It's light snow, but the light is fading fast."

"Make camp." Spike stated. "Twilight, if you and the other Ponies less AJ could start a fire, I'm sure we could all use a warm meal."

"Let's get going girls."

"I take it I'm buildin'?" Applejack asked.

"Your cooking is fantastic," Spike added.

"But we need you elsewhere?.." Twilight asked her.

"Ya, ya, y'all so sweet." Applejack replied, "I know where I'm needed."

Everyone started to pour out of shelter tent, leaving Spike, with Twilight and Rarity in his arms, and their Changelings a step further away.

"Twi?.." Spike asked.

"You know how good at cooking I am..." Twilight grumbled.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Dearie." Rarity said, tugging her along. "We'll just make sure we explain things clearly..."

"Let's make haste." Spike said, and managed to moved past them at incredible speed without disturbing them. Rarity momentarily swooned.

"Rarity?.." Twilight quietly asked.

"Oh, you have to give me some liberties..." Rarity said, waving her right hoof in front of her face.

"I can't exactly blame you." Twilight said to her.

They all sat for a meal around the bonfire they had erected.

"Congratulations." Spike said to Twilight.

"You did wonderful, Darling!" Rarity exclaimed from his side.

"I... didn't... do... that much..." Twilight muttered.

"I know exactly what you did." Spike said to her with a ferocious intensity.

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked Spike.

"You've all grown precious to me..." he grumbled, "and Dragons never take their eyes off of their treasures."

"Kinda like what Rainbow does when she's flyin'?" Applejack asked, "How she can see things without really seeing 'em?"

Spike leaned forward as he thought, "A decent supposition."

"There is, of course," Solace said from his other side, "one jewel that shines brighter than all others."

"It's a pity..." Badb said, "that you cannot feel it, mistress..."

"What if I could?" Twilight asked.

"Mistress?" Badb asked.

"You know how all Ponies have their Cutie Marks?"

"Of course, Mistress?" Badb asked.

"And how Unicorns all have their personal magick, based on their Cutie Mark."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I can apparently learn to replicate them." Twilight stated.

"It was my spell!" Rarity beamed.

"You should have seen her!" Rainbow Dash snickered, "She flew right into a rock!"

"It did not... work pefectly... the first time..." Twilight voiced.

"Either way," Spike said to her, "you should wait until we reach the Crystal Empire."

"Yes... yes..." Twilight stated.

"So, what sleepin' tonight?" Applejack asked, "Who's sleepin' with who?"

"Whom." Halfire said to her.

"hmm?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, it's not going to work, Doc." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"You cannot fault me for trying." Halfire said to her.

"I just love hearing the sound of your voice." Rainbow Dash said to him dreamily.

"Your very aura entralls me." Halfire answered.

"Get a room." Applejack said to them.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Halfire asked.

Applejack's mouth flew open and hung there.

"You walked into that." Twilight said to her.

"I 'spose I did..." Applejack said aloud. "Y'all suddenly seem com'ter'ble being all lovey-dovey-touchy-feely in publc."

"She's not comfortable..." Halfire voiced, "and that's half of the fun."

"Doc..." Rainbow Dash said squeamishly, and he leaned into her.

"I have never!" Applejack exclaimed, "In all the years I've known her. In all the years she's been in Ponyville, I've never seen her act so foofy."

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash voiced, "I'm done fighting this. My heart's beating like a..."

"Wonderbolt in flight?" Halfire asked, and her jaw hung slack.

"how... could you?.." Rainbow Dash asked him.

"If you can't tell, she's happy." Sprite stated.

"I have my reasonings... but I doubt Rainbow Dash wishes to hear it at the moment..." Halfire stated.

"I am curious." Twilight said to him.

"I would not wish to break the magic." Halfire replied, "I don't want my carriage to turn into a pumpkin."

"Alright Doc," Rainbow Dash giddily said to him, "you've got to start telling me some of these stories."

"It clinches on glass horseshoes." Spike uttered.

"No way?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Way." Halfire simply stated.

"I swear I've tried to read these stories to her..." Twilight said exasperatedly.

"I do not recall..." Spike stated.

"What?" Twilight asked, "I distinctly remember offering to read it to her."

"Uh-huh?.." Rainbow Dash dismissively asked, "and what was I doing at the time?"

"Weren't ya tryin' to ram that rock pile?" Applejack asked.

"Oh!" Rarity exclaimed, "we were trying to!.." she said, and then paused. "I'm... I'm sorry, Spikey-Wikey..."

"I accept your apology..." Spike mumbled, and looked between all six. "I figured it out years ago... I wasn't so much noble as I was vainglorious..."

"Ya were just swell." Applejack said to Spike, "A little clingy..."

"I know..." he quietly said, "I know... It was fun working on the farm."

"Aw, shucks, Sweet Apple Acres is the..."

"Apple of my eye?" Halfire asked, and Applejack just looked at him.

"Are you going to keep on doin' that?" Applejack asked.

"All signs point to yes." Halfire said with a smile.

"What are ya, an eight ball?" Applejack asked.

"If Rainbow Dash was going to shake me," Halfire replied, "I would not object."

"He's a poet..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

"He is... quite... charming..." Twilight stated.

"I'm usually the one who has to cheer everyone up..." Pinkie Pie muttered.

"I did not mean to step on anypony's hooves." Halfire said to her.

"Oh, no!" Pinkie Pie stated, "That's not the problem. I just have to up my game!"

"The light is fading..." Twilight voiced, "Let's all get to our tents."

"Me and Sprite get Doc!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That... was... the plan..." Twilight stated. "The rest of us girls will be together like we were on the trip."

"Does that include me?" Sonet asked her.

"I wasn't thinking about it..." Twilight stated, "but you can sleep with whichever group you want."

"Is throwin' her to a bunch of stallions really such a good idea?" Applejack asked.

"It hasn't been a problem yet." Halfire stated.

"And... what?.." Fluttershy asked, "what about Spike?.. I mean..."

Spike walked up to her and crouched down in front of her until he was almost down to her height. "Dragons have fire in our blood..." he said to her, "I will be quite alright, as will Solace."

"Why didn't we just use the big ol' tent?" Applejack asked.

"Basic thermodynamics." Twilight stated, "Smaller spaces mean less heat transfer. The bigger tent is only good when we are all crammed into it in a giant ball of Ponies. In Rarity's tent all the heat would go to the top, and leave everyone freezing."

"Darling?" Rarity asked, "Applejack? Spike is a Dragon, remember. When was the last time you saw a Dragon in a sweater?"

"Back when Spike was a wee wop..." Applejack stated.

"Whelp." Spike repeated.

"Yeah, that." Applejack replied, "Okay, I get it, Spike's a big ol' Dragon now... and we don't need to be fawning over him anymore... I guess to me he'll always be the sweet little guy..."

"He had the most adorable chubby cheeks." Rarity beamed.

"Was soo sweet..." Fluttershy stated, and looked at Spike with fear, "still... sweet... just TALLER... and SPIKIER!"

"He is awesome." Rainbow Dash stated, "But yeah, talk all you want, I'm taking my Doc." She turned and put her wing over Halfire, pulling him into their tent.

"We should head to ours." Twilight stated, "Now's the time to hug Spike if you want to.

With this Fluttershy, head dropped, rushed up to him for a quick hug before running away. Pinkie Pie bounced up to his eye level. He grabbed her out of the air for a quick hug before putting her down.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Pinkie cheerfully stated, but Spike just loomed over her.

"What wouldn't you do?" Solace as her.

"As long as no one gets hurt... without wanting to be..." Pinkie stated.

Rarity used her telekinesis to pass Spike a scarf which he wrapped around his neck before passing one to Solace. "Take care you two." she cheerfully said to them.

"Sleep tight." Twilight said, and turned to the equipologists, "And you as well." They stood shocked for a moment before bowing and moving off to their tent.


	16. Chapter 16 Crystal

Feared Love United: Chapter 16/Crystal

They arrived at the barrier to the Crystal Empire. Spike, Twilight, their Changelings, and the Winter Deer pulled off to the side. "This is the barrier," Spike voiced, "to the Crystal Empire. On the other side is a land of eternal warmth, akin to the summer climes in which Ponies flourish. Be ready for the abrupt change, and if you feel light headed in the warmth, tell us immediately."

Blackstag looked at them with grim determination before passing through the barrier. "Not as warm as I was expecting from the explanation, but my fur is too thick to be truly comfortable."

"It's not like we're Zebras or anythin'" Applejack voiced.

"Zebras?" Blackstag asked, as Whitesnow walked through the barrier to join him.

"All in due time." Twilight stated as she walked through, the rest quickly joining her.

"It is about an hour's walk to the castle." Spike stated.

"The castle?" Arclight asked.

"They always provide accommodation for itinerant knights." Halfire said, and paused, "I... never thought that would include me... Another hour and we can relax..."

"Ma dogs are barkin'..." Applejack stated.

"I never understand..." Blackstag voiced, "how such weak Ponies can be such great warriors..."

"Blackstag." Whitesnow admonished.

"I did call them great warriors, did I not?" Blackstag asked. "I am genuinely curious as to how they achieved it."

"I am curious," Whitesnow added, "how they could create warmth like this."

"Indeed." Blackstag stated, "Controlling the very climate about them."

"The love of all Ponies." Twilight said with glee.

"Then perhaps," Blackstag said, "we have a complete misunderstanding of the world. And what is that great stone thing in the distance, some sort of monument?.."

"That's the castle." Spike replied, and Blackstag's eyes grew wide.

"We..." he voiced, "are but voles on the tundra... compared to Ponies... At this point I do not know what we could offer you..."

"Friendship." Halfire said to him, "Is the thing Ponies hold most dear."

"There's a reason why she's the Princess of Friendship." Spike added.

The Winter Deer said nothing in reply, and so the group simply continued on.

* * *

It was not long before a pair of Paladins galloped up to them. They stopped and saluted. "Spike the Brave and Glorious." the right of the pair said, "Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"At ease." Spike said, and they relaxed slightly.

"We are here to escort you to the castle. The Princess and Prince would love to hear of your journey."

"And the vis-countess?" Spike asked.

"She would love to see you, as well." the rightward Paladin said to them.

* * *

The group paraded down the streets of the Crystal Empire, with every citizen stopping to gawk at them. Blackstag originally feared it would be to gawk at him, but now felt jealous that the Dragon was the one getting all of the attention.

* * *

The doors to the castle's ante-chambre / audience chambre burst open with Spike storming through. Behind him were the Winter Deer, and behind them the tired Ponies and Changelings.

"Spike!" Flurryheart exclaimed as she flew into his arms.

"How my favourite little Alicorn?" Spike asked her.

"Not so little anymore..." she said to him. "Though nothing compared to you."

Spike nuzzled her before putting her on the ground, "Auntie Twilight!" Flurryheart exclaimed, and snuggled up to her.

"How's my wonderful niece?" Twilight asked her.

"I've really missed you." Flurryheart replied, "But I know how busy you are."

"I've... missed you too..." Twilight voiced.

"Pardon..." Halfire quietly voiced, and Twilight turned to look at him, "but my men are... exhausted... from the journey..."

"Of course." Twilight said, and nuzzled Flurryheart one last time.

A Paladin walked up to them, "I am Baron Northswain, Castellan of the Crystal Palace. As per what was passed along by Rainbow Dash, here are the quarters we have prepared for you, a room for Halfire and... well... yes... a room for Twilight and Badb. We will, of course, also provide her with an attendant, if she needs one in the pursuit of her royal duties."

"I honestly don't know..." Twilight stated.

"Ah, well, yes..." Northswain stated, "to be less vague, Starlight Glimmer came to assist you."

"Oh." Twilight said with wide eyes. "yes, of course."

"Excellent." Northswain added, "The equipologists will be paired in more modest rooms, except for Sonet whom will have her own, and we hope that Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie will not have a problem sharing a room."

"Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"Yes... quite..." Baron Northswain stated, "Last but not least, what the Princess and Prince have come to term The Loft, we've tented over the top of the Palace."

"The great brave and glorious?" Applejack asked, "and all y'all can give him is a tent?"

"A tent?," Spike asked, "that oversees the whole empire, at the castles paramount?"

"I think he approves." Rarity exclaimed.

"I thought she needed a suite?" Sprite asked, but Spike just glared at her. Rainbow Dash quickly shushed her.

"Spike?" Rarity asked, holding her note for damatic effect.

"We should speak in our... suite..." Spike uttered.

"Before you depart," Northswain stated, "please leave your luggage here."

"You sure you can tell the difference?" Applejack asked him.

"Eidactic memory." he stated, "As most say it, photographic memory. We will make sure everything is cleaned and brought up to your rooms."

"But what about the guns?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Firearms." Arclight stated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Rainbow Dash stated.

"We'll make sure they are properly cleared." Halfire stated, and the equipologists began to work their weaponry.

* * *

Spike pulled himself through the last stair well at the top of the castle, with Rarity, Solace, and Ainé immediately behind them.

"Master?" Solace asked from the doorway, but he waved her in.

"If... this works..." Spike stated, "you will see us love and quarrel... we can't be shy now."

"Spikey?.." Rarity nervously asked. He turned to her and crouched down enough to craddle her face.

"The comment seemed innocuous at the time..." Spike stated. "Sprite... mentioned... that you might... want to... be more than just demure..."

"And I suppose that was your reply?" Rarity nervously asked.

"That you deserved a suite in Canterlot Castle..." Spike said to her.

"I do..." Rarity said to him, "want to be... more than demure... Since you left on your quest I've had trouble thinking of anything but you, in many... unladylike... ways... Is that why you never made your move?"

Spike grumbled and barely nodded.

"Oh, Spike!.." she exclaimed and dove in to hug him. "Just so you know, my big strong Spikey-Wikey, this is the only time I will make the first move. After this I will expect you to fulfill your duties as a gentlecolt."

Ainé leaned into Solace, "And what should we do?"

"Bask in the love?" Solace asked her. "And maybe mind the door?"

"They don't mind us being here?.." Ainé whispered.

"Did they say they do?" Solace whispered back. "If anything, Spike told us to stay."

"Be silent!" Spike barked, "Or join in!"

The two Changelings shook for a moment.

"Did he?" Ainé asked, but Solace was already moving to join them.

* * *

Halfire held the door open for Rainbow Dash and Sprite, and then entered before closing it behind him.

"Hey, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You game?"

He stood and looked at her as the words sunk into him. He never answered, but Rainbow Dash knew from the look on his face that he didn't need to.

"And Sprite?" Halfire asked as Rainbow Dash stalked up to him.

"She's game too." Rainbow Dash said firmly.

"Keeping up with Rainbow Dash," Sprite stated, "means you always have to be game."

"I couldn't have..." Halfire said and paused as she approached, hearing his own heart beat, "wouldn't have... it any other way..." He was stopped by Rainbow Dash's kiss.

* * *

Twilight slumped onto the bed and there was a knock on the door. She sat up and shouted, "Come." patting the bed beside her. Badb sat on the bed beside her as the door opened, and in slowly walked Starlight Glimmer, head bowed down.

"Hi..." Starlight Glimmer quietly voiced.

"And how are you doing?" Twilight asked her.

"Oh... um... you know... I've... I've realized a lot of things..." Starlight voiced as Twilight used her telekinesis to close the door, startling Starlight. "Oh..." she said, and paused, "I've learned I'm never going to be a princess like you... and that it's not anyone's fault... and... I've learned that I'm much better at helping people than I am... at doing anything... myself..."

With this Twilight nodded at her.

"And I was hoping..." Starlight continued, "I could help you... now that your number one assistant... is not a COLOSSAL DRAGON! Have you seen him? Oh, yes, of course you have..."

"He is quite impressive..." Twilight said with a wide smile.

"I was... wondering... you might have a new one now... but... if you would..."

"Of course I'll take you back, Starlight." Twilight admonished her.

"Really?" Starlight asked.

"I wanted you to develop on your own..." Twilight stated, "and it looks like you have..."

"Oh, yes, quite..." Starlight stated. "I'm a new mare! Okay, yes, already, I was already a new mare..."

"You've come into your own." Twilight added. "There is one thing before I accept you back."

"yes?.." Starlight nervously asked.

"I've come to realize something about myself..." Twilight said to her, "I'm not saying you have to... be invovled... but I will probably make a pass at you."

"Pass at me?" Starlight asked, until she saw the... hungry... look... on Twilight's face. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "You like mares!"

"I like both." Twilight replied.

"And... I don't... have... to participate?.." Starlight asked, and Twilight shook her head. "In... um... that case... yes..."

"Yes?" Twilight asked, "or _yes_?" she said more seductively.

"The first." Starlight replied. "I honestly don't know about the second..."

"Maybe mistress?," Badb said to her, "can help you find out for sure?.."

"Maybe... sometime... later..." Starlight sheepishly replied. There was a pregnant pause until it appeared that the tower began shaking. Almost inperceptible at first, but it was clearly there. Starlight looked to the window, "Is it the wind?.." she asked.

"That's probably Spike." Badb said calmly.

"What's wrong with Spike?!" she exclaimed. Neither of them answered her, and only developed wide, predatory smiles as if they knew some forbidden truth.

* * *

"Are we shaking?" Applejack asked.

"Is it?.." Fluttershy asked, "the uh... wind?.. Feels like it's coming from the top..."

"Too rhythmic." Carys stated.

"Like a Dance?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Not that kind of dance..." Aderyn added.

"A sexy dance?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, no..." Applejack voiced, "Don't y'all tell me..."

"Fluttershy did say the top of the tower..." Applemite stated.

"Let's have our own party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"How can ya still have so much energy?," Applejack asked, "after all that walkin'?"

"I don't think that's the kind of party she means..." Applemite added.

"Aw, Pinkie, really?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, all right..." Pinkie stated, "You think they would mind if I started a party for everyone?" Pinkie asked.

"Why don't ya just go an talk to Cadance and Shinin' Armor?" Applejack asked her.

"Let's do it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"We'll help if ya need it." Applejack stated, "But we can leave this up to you..."

"Um..." Fluttershy voiced, "yes..."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Let's do this." Aderyn added. "You can pay me back with cuddles later." With this Pinkie grabbed her for a tight hug. "I love your cuddles..." Aderyn voiced.

* * *

Spike pulled back the flap to the tent and threw it off to the side. He then walked out to look out over the empire. "There was a coffee house I would love to visit." Spike grumbled. He turned to see the three walking awkwardly, slowly making their way over beside him. He then looked back out over the empire.

"You might be a little big there, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she walked up beside him. When Solace got there she followed his gaze and noticed something strange, "Is that?" Solace asked, "A platform?"

Spike shook his head for a moment and looked back down. There was a platform on the coffee shop.

"It sounds lovely." Rarity said to him. He picked up her and flapped his wings, flying down, the Changelings just behind him. He landed in the street outside the cafe and put Rarity down. He leaned down to look in the doors and they quickly opened, a Crystal Pony coming out.

"Fillian?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious!" he replied, "I was hoping you would return to us."

"So that platform?.." Spike asked.

"When you passed through," Fillian said to him, "we heard you had... grown considerably. You are a Dragon after all..."

"So, you built him a platform?" Solace asked.

"Oh, many Ponies helped." Fillian said to her. "And this must be your Changeling attaché?" he asked, and Spike nodded.

"I was expecting..." Ainé voiced, "more... Ponies... to be afraid of us..."

"I will admit..." Fillian said to her, "that if Spike the Brave and Glorious were not with you... we might be a bit... nervous... If he were to vouche for you..."

"I will." Spike voiced with a terrible rumble, and Fillian bowed.

"That's all I needed to hear." Fillian said. "I trust you can get up to the platform without any troubles?"

Spike looked up to the platform. Without looking away he grabbed Rarity and was soon atop the platform. "This is actually quite nice..." Spike voiced as he put Rarity down, the two Changelings landing beside them.

In a moment the door from the stairway opened and a number of Crystal Ponies appeared, carrying chairs and a table, only to cap it with a lovely table cloth. The cloth was a violet with light blue trim and white filligry. Oddly apropos. Did everypony in Equestria know of his love for her?

"Is there no chair for Spike?.." Rarity nervously asked.

"I will be quite alright." Spike stated. "One thing about being twice as tall as the average Pony is that I rarely need chairs."

"If that's alright..." Rarity lovingly said to him. In reply he helped her to her seat. The Changelings adopted their own seats.

"They have the finest cakes in the Crystal Empire." Spike stated. "And the finest coffee."

"It honours me to hear this." Fillian stated, "Can I take your orders."

"Coffee for two, coco for two," Spike said, "and whatever cake you would offer to the best Pony in Equestria."

"That..." Fillian voiced and paused for breath, "is... harrowing... though... we did have one far finer than usual today..." he said, and turned to walk away.

* * *

There was a knock on Twilight's door. Twilight nodded to Starlight who opened it, and Shining Armor was standing there. "Can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" he heard Twilight shout from in the room, and Starlight stepped aside.

"Where's my favourite little sister?" Shining Armor asked.

"And where's my big brother best friend forever?" Twilight squeed as the two approached for a hug. When they let go Twilight turned to see Cadance looking at her.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs's Awake!," they shouted at each other, "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"That just gets more and more adorable." Shining Armor stated.

"And what about me?" Flurryheart asked.

"How could I forget my favouritest niece?!" Twilight asked her, and the two hugged once again. "Actually?" Twilight asked, and turned to the parents, "Would you mind if I spend some time with my niece?"

"Of course not!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

"You two have fun." Cadance smiled.

"We will be spending time together later." Shining Armor said strongly.

"Absolutely." Twilight replied.

* * *

Shining Armor and Cadance walked down the corridor of the palace when they came across Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

"EXCELLENT!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Uh, yes?" Shining Armor asked.

"Pinkie kinda wants to start a party..." Applejack voiced.

"Did she think we'd say no?" Shining Armor asked.

"There's a reason," Cadance said to them, "I had Pinkie plan our wedding. Of course we can have a party!"

With this Pinkie started to dance around giddily.

"Tomorrow night." Cadance added. "You are fresh from the road."

"Aww..." Pinkie said, and slumped to the ground.

* * *

Spike stood in the castle's war room, with Solace and Halfire on one side, and Rainbow Dash and Sprite on the other. Completing a circle were all of the equipologists.

"I trust you've all had time to settle in and relax?" Spike asked, and the equipologists nodded. "You do not need to answer right away, but now is the big question. Who wants to join the Royal Dragoons?"

"We've talked at length about what it means to be a knight!" Halfire shouted, "So think long and hard before you answer his question."

"Saying yes will not make you a knight." Spike added.

"It's more like opening the door." Halfire said to them.

"It will make you a squire." Spike continued, "To become a knight, you have to prove yourself and take an oath. Until you've taken the oath, you can at any time walk away. The only thing you would lose is another chance to become a knight. Being a knight means you must be of the upmost moral character, as you will be forced to make moral decision that both you and everyone must live by. You must swear to spend your life protecting Equestria, at least until you are old and infirm. Moreover, the Royal Dragoons will be dedicating themselves to science. Our goal is the betterment of all in Equestria, regardless of their means. Our first quest will be to build the railroad to Nifl's Gate. You might think this a bizarre task for knights, but just think, what other Ponies could build it?"

Spike looked over the equipologists, who all seemed lost in thought.

"That's kind of heavy..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Didn't you have to take an oath?" Spike asked her.

"Well, yeah, but not for LIFE UNTIL CRIPPLED OLD GUY!"

"Gal." Spike corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, Doc's not going to do it, is he?"

"Of course I am." Halfire replied. "I am old enough to know the consequences of my actions. I am willing to dedicate my life for Equestria."

"Dude..." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Dudette..." Halfire replied.

"The balls on you, Doc." Rainbow Dash added.

"You know full well how wonderful they are." Sprite added, and it was as if the tension in the room was cut clean through and they could all finally relax.

"Alright, alright," Rainbow Dash stated, "That was well said. That was funny."

"And true." Sprite said to her.

"So?!" Rainbow Dash asked the group, "who's awesome enough to fight with me and Spike?!"

"As I said," Spike added, "you do not need to make the decision tonight. Tonight, you've earned your rest."


	17. Chapter 17 Reveille

Feared Love United: Chapter 17/Reveille

Spike stomped down the corridor making as much noise as he could, banging on the doors of the equipology students. He then stormed off to the war room. The equipologists loudly and quickly stumbled out of bed before rushing to the war room.

* * *

"Morning!" Spike shouted. "You've had plenty of time to relax, so now we're going for a run."

"Is this... mandatory?.." Everafter asked.

"As I said last night!" Spike shouted at them, "You can leave at any time! Until then, you will keep up with the rest of us!"

"We all know!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "That you can't keep up with me, but you can definitely keep up with Doc!"

"And if we can't?" Sonet asked.

"What do you think?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at her, and she swallowed.

"I will give you a word of comfort," Spike stated, "knights have to be ready to fight at any time... even when safe in bed."

"Are you?" Arclight asked.

"Let sleeping Dragons lie..." Halfire uttered, and it was if a deathly chill had come over the equipologists.

"Master once strangled a bear from a dead sleep." Solace stated.

"I'm not going to say you will have to strangle bears," Spike said to the group, "but you will have to be ready at all times."

"And that means?," Arclight asked, "running first thing in the morning."

"Oh," Spike said to them, "this is me being nice."

"That's it, I'm out." one of the equipologists stated.

"Dismissed." Spike said to him, "As for the rest, let's get going."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash added, "I'll make sure everypony keeps up."

* * *

The Royal Dragoons ran from the castle to the very northern tip of the empire, and then back around to the palace. "We break for breakfast!" Spike shouted, "Afterwards we do combat drills with your bayonets. Bon apetite!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash floated by Spike as they watched Halfire lead the combat drills.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"I'm glad you are here." Spike replied, "You add a certain... energy... to what we are doing..."

"Sprite's doing well, herself." Rainbow Dash replied, and the two focused on Sonet and her twin.

"That's enough!" Spike shouted, and Halfire halted the drills. "Everyone report to the spa!"

"What's he going to do?," Sonet asked, "throw hot rocks at us?"

"What you do at the spa will be of your own accord, and I will cover the expenses!" Spike shouted.

"He's kidding?" Everafter asked.

"It's mandatory!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and Spike turned to stare at her. "Wait, what?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Spike just kept staring. "No way?.."

"You are under my command." Spike said to her, "I'm trying to cultivate cultured warriors."

"Is Doc coming, too?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course." Spike replied.

"Then..." Rainbow Dash voiced, "I don't really... have a problem... anymore..."

"You will be cleaned up!" Spike shouted, "You will report to the palace at Twelve-Hundred-Hours, for Pinkie's celebration!"

"Wait, what time is it?" Wyren asked.

"Oh-Nine-Hundred!" Spike replied. "It's amazing how many hours there are in a day!"

"And then free time until eighteen-hundred!" Halfire shouted, "where we will be having a symposium on Nifl's Gate and the Winter Deer!"

"You eggheads really are eggheady..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"Welcome to life in the Royal Dragoons." Spike said with pride.

"Un-huh..." Rainbow Dash said dismissively, "still a Wonderbolt, not an egghead. As cuddly as you eggheads apparently are."

"So," Spike chided, "You are saying you are a hug pillow."

"Nah-uh." Rainbow Dash replied, "I'm a Wonderbolt!"

"Are you saying you don't want to cuddle with Halfire?" Spike asked her.

"Quit twisting my word!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him, and this caused Spike to giggle.

"Dragons giggle?" Gargoyle asked.

"Only when I'm harassing Loyalty here." Spike said, grabbing Rainbow Dash out of the air to ruffle her hair.

"You're the one who likes having tea parties with Rarity!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"And that doesn't make me any less of a Dragoon." Spike said as he let her go. "Does it make you less of a Wonderbolt!"

"Wonderbolts... are more... coffee drinkers..." Rainbow Dash voiced. "Don't make me sock you!"

"Aww?" Spike mocked, "The wittle filly gonna sock?" In reply Rainbow Dash struck Spike with her hoof as hard as he could, causing Spike to let out a horrifying roar. He looked back at her with steely eyes. "Nice one."

"Thank you, you're big Dragon-ness." Rainbow Dash said, and bowed.

"Alright!" Spike said to the group, "Let's head for the spa!"

"You're coming too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am a Dragoon, am I not?" he asked.

"Won't Rar be jealous?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I explained it to her as a part of the training..." Spike replied.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, "I'm sure she'll be super understanding..." This struck Spike to his core.

"Mistress?" Sprite asked her, and Rainbow Dash looked at her. "He thinks you're serious."

"Oh, come on, Spike-guy..." Rainbow Dash said to him, "She waited how many years for you?"

"And we are finally reunited?"

"You will be escorting her at the party." Solace said to him.

"I will, won't I?.." Spike grumbled...

"I'm sure you'll be dashing and debonair." Halfire said to him. "I'm sure Lady Rarity will be delighted."

"I'm sure he'll pick her up and twirl hier around and what other hoity-toity things you eggheads do while dancing." Rainbow added. "That does sound kind of fun."

"Dismissed!" Spike shouted at the group.

* * *

Rarity stared out from her Paramount as she watched Spike and the Dragoons walk away. She grabbed a scarf and bit it.

"Mistress?" Ainé asked.

"It's that... Spikey-Wikey... is going to a spa... without me..." she fretted.

"Then why not make his return all the more worthwhile?" Ainé asked her.

"A splendid idea!" Rarity exclaimed, "except... what we have done... sets the bar kind of high..."

"If he wants to ravage you, he will ravage you." Ainé stated. "You quite specifically told him this."

"What does that mean?" Rarity sniffled.

"It does not always have to be about ravagement." Ainé added. "Why not turn this rooftop into a castle! Okay, yes, it is already a castle..."

"It is a wonderful idea!" Rarity shouted with glee. "But, Ainé?," she whined, "what of the party?"

"Pinkie made it clear you have helped enough." Ainé chastised, "And I was specifically asked to prevent you from returning... until escorted by Spike."

Rarity sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "You two are so wonderful to me..." she said before the tears started to pour out. "If Spikey-Wikey could see me now..." she whined.

"He'd still probably say you were beautiful." Ainé voiced.

"He would?, wouldn't he?" Rarity asked. "He has always been so sweet. It's still hard to believe that we are married... are going to be married?.."

"Then that is something you can do." Ainé said to her.

"hm?.." Rarity mewled.

"Marry him." Ainé said to her.

"But?.." Rarity asked, "this is all so sudden..."

Rarity opened her eyes to find Ainé's but inches away. "I have watched you since Spike first left. We - both - know - this - is not - sudden." A wedding dress appeared in Ainé's hands.

"Ainé!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Did you think I was going to have to meet your Spikey-Wikey once again without your wedding dress?! You worked your hooves raw making it, and I think it's time that Spikey-Wikey saw it!"

"But Ainé!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I know!" Ainé exclaimed, "I know of your Ponyish tradition! The only time a groom can see you in your wedding dress is at your..."

"Wedding!" Rarity wailed and once again cried.

"Which brings us to the party." Ainé stated.

"No?.." Rarity asked her between tears.

"It was a conspiracy!" Ainé cried, followed by the cackling of darkling laughter that only a Changeling could make.

"Noooooo!" Rarity exclaimed, followed by more laughter from Ainé.

"It's time!" Ainé shouted, "that I brought you to the Royal chambre!"

"Noooooo!" Rarity echoed, "Of all of the worst things, this is THE worst thing!" She then sniffled for a moment, "Let's... let's go..."

* * *

Solace sat in the warm bath beside her master as she steeled herself to say what she must, "Master..." she tepidly said.

"Yes?" Spike asked her. His voice was so harsh, but it always was, even when speaking in hushed tones.

"I... have been... disingenuous..." Solace spoke.

He looked at her harshly, but far less harshly than he could. By his own standards it was more of an inquisitorial tone.

Solace breathed in deeply, trying to find her mettle, "Master... the party... is not just a party?" she asked, and still he glared at her. "It is..." she tried to say, "your... wedding..."

"My what?!" Spike shouted, and then paused to breathe.

"To... lady... Rarity..." Solace added. "We are not sure who's idea it was... some combination of Pinkie Pie and the royals... I was... told... to assure you... everything would be prepared... the clothing will be here momentarily..."

"In that case..." Spike voiced, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Are you not nervous?.." Solace asked him.

"It feels like my heart is going to break out of my chest..." Spike gumbled...

"I will do whatever... I can... to soothe you..." she voiced, and leaned up next to him. He dropped his arm around her and held her close.

* * *

Spike heard the echo of Shining Armor's voice and bolted upright. His heart, which he had somewhat calmed started beating once again with all of it's force. In a minute Shining Armor had made his way deep into the spa. Spike spun around to look him in the eyes. "Time to return the favour." Shining Armor said to him with a smile. "Easy there, big guy... This is the moment you've been waiting for..."

"For... all of my life..." Spike voiced. "Or so it seems..."

"Let's get you dressed." Shining Armor said with glee.

Spike stood in front of a mirror, in a lavender full-length coat with ocean trim, and an emerald-crusted cravat. There was only one Pony in Equestria who could have designed it for him.

* * *

Spike walked out of the spa's doors to find the Dragoons there, in what seemed to be a scale coat that showed off their Cutie Marks. A moment later Solace appeared in a lavendar dress and Shining Armor in his armour as Captain of the Knights of the Northern Palace. Spike paused to breathe deeply.

"Come on," Shining Armor said to him, "you can't keep a lady waiting."

"Not one as fine as she..." Spike uttered.

* * *

The grounds around the palace had been turned into a great ball room, decorated as one would expect for a royal wedding. The Paladins were all standing proud in their armour, aside from those bearing rifles. They handed the rifles to the Dragoons, who each shouldered them with their telekinesis. He saw the trellis, which had all four princesses surrounding it. He walked towards it, the Dragoons behind him. He did not even realize that Shining Armor was walking beside him until he reached the trellis. He was sure the princesses had said something, but for the life of him he could not fathom what it was. Shining Armor talked to the Dragoons, who formed two lines along the obvious corridor to the castle. They turned to each other, and in time fixed bayonets and held up their weapons, effectively creating an arch. It was then that the band started playing, and it was then that Spike realized there was a band. He found Shining Armor standing beside him, and four princesses standing in a semi-circle, with Celestia in the centre. He looked back to the palace and saw the mare of his dreams dreamily walking towards him. Escorting her was her father, Hondo Flanks. His head flitted around until he found Cookie Crumbles. How long had they been planning this?! he asked himself, before silently cursing himself and looking back to Rarity. He was so lost in her beauty that he did not realize she had reached the trellis. He turned to Celestia as she began to speak.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Baron Spike and his lady Rarity."

"I'm not a lady yet, your Majesty..." Rarity voiced.

"You will be as soon as you say yes..." Celestia answered, "and I don't think that Spike would forgive me if I addressed you any other way."

"True." Rarity said with glee. "Though I think he would forgive you." she whispered.

"We'll keep it our little secret." Celestia whispered back. "The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we now have the rings?" Solace handed Spike a ring while Ainé handed one to Rarity. Spike used his claw to place the ring on Rarity's horn while Rarity used her telekinesis to place it on spike's left claw. "I now pronounce you mare and colt... er... drake. You may kiss the bride." With this Spike dove down to Rarity, who found herself leaned back, supported only by Spike's claws as he kissed her deeply and passionately as the entire crowd cheered.

Spike let Ainé support Rarity as he stood up and looked about. "Now, how long have you people been planning this."

"Since you left." Ainé said, causing Rarity to scoff. "He has a right to know."

"But Ainé!" Rarity whined.

"He has a right to know," Ainé continued, "how much you love him."

"It does soothe my heart..." Spike voiced, clutching his chest.

"I love you with all my heart, my Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity exclaimed.

"And I, you, mine." Spike said to her.

* * *

Spike sat on the ground and held Rarity in his tail, and the two cuddled together, watching the party around them. Of particular note was Solace leading Ainé on the dance floor... field?.. "So, tell me, beautiful, how long have you been planning this?.."

"Spikey-Wikey?.." Rarity whined.

"You forget how much I love seeing you work." Spike grumbled in reply.

"I... I could feel that... "Rarity voiced. "You always have been the sweetest thing... and I was afraid you were just helping me... for.. alterior motives."

"Everything I do has more meaning if you are there with me..." he uttered, "and as beautiful as you are, you are even more beautiful when you create. You put your everything into making the world more beautiful. Do you think there's anypony in Equestria who could have made me look this fabulous?" he asked.

"So... you knew... it was me..." Rarity mumbled. "How impolite of me to mumble." she said with more love and energy; the energy she always exuded. "So, you knew it was me, Spikey-Wikey?" she asked him.

"Of course I knew it was you." he muttered, "What other mare could make me look half as good?"

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey..." she said dreamily. "Any mare would look beautiful in your arms..."

"There isn't a stallion not awed by your appearance." he voiced.

"Oh, Darling!" she squealed.

"So?", he asked, "why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Because," Rarity whined, "I did not know how I felt..." she sniffled and wiped her eye. "It started as the foolish dreams of a filly... When I was not working my mind just wandered, and it always wandered to you... to us... to what the wedding would be like... It was Ainé who realized what was happening. I would ask her questions about little pieces here and there, and..."

"She pieced them together?.." Spike asked, and Rarity nodded.

"But... she's a Changeling..." Rarity voiced, "whenever it happened..."

"She could feel your love?.." Spike whispered, and Rarity nodded, "Your love for me?.." he asked, and once again she nodded.

"She's..." Rarity sniffled, "she's the one... who... who made me realize it wasn't the fantasy of a filly... but something I deeply, truly wanted... That you were what... who I deeply... truly... wanted... that I did not want to spend my life without you!" she burst into tears, and Spike turned her around so he was the only one who could see her. When she opened her eyes she saw him lovingly staring at her. "I must look a fright..." Rarity quivered.

"You always look beautiful..." Spike said to her, "and you think I did not know you were a crybaby all of these years that I've loved you?"

"You did?.." she sniffled.

"It is adorable..."

"I am a fright..." Rarity uttered, "and a grown mare, there's no way I can be adorable..."

"I don't love you despite your tears," Spike said to her, "I love you because of it, and as a Dragon, I reserve the right to find all of you tiny little Ponies adorable..."

"You do... have a point..." Rarity said brightly. She held her forehooves out and he brought her close. She then used it to kiss him on his cheek. "I wuv you, Spikey-Wikey."

"And I you, Lady Rarity."

"Oh?" she exclaimed, "I am a lady, aren't I? It's no princess, but we can work on that."

"Work on what?" Spike asked her.

"Turning you into a prince!" she squealed.

"I am a Dragon..." he grumbled.

"A noble Dragon." Rarity corrected. "And you might not be an Alicorn, but you could certainly give any of them a run for their money."

"And what if I don't want to become a prince?" Spike asked.

"We both know that's not true." she beamed. "You want to save the world, and if you were a prince, you would be able to do more."

"Intruiging..." Spike muttered. "Could Ponies accept a Dragon as a prince?"

"Spike the Brave and Glorious?" Rarity asked him.

"What's most disturbing is that Solace suggested the same thing when we left Ponyville..." Spike uttered.

"Great minds think alike!" Rarity said gleefully.

"It does bode well for you two getting along." Spike mentioned.

"That's what you want?.." Rarity nervously asked. "I couldn't be a mare who does not want you to have female friends, but I must admit I am somewhat jealous of her..."

"There is no one I love like I love you..." Spike voiced.

"But..." Rarity said, barely getting the words out, "you do... love... other... mares?.."

"Love... can mean... so many things..." Spike said, pausing to get every word as precise as he could, "but you... are my beloved..." He paused and his eyes lit up, "You... are my... very special..."

"Somepony..." Rarity said between tears. It took a moment of sniffling before she could say anything else, "but... you did not... deny... loving Solace..."

"Do you not love Ainé?" Spike asked, "Could you see your life without her?.."

"No... of course not... Ainé would never leave me... would she?.." Rarity mumbled.

"Why don't we find out." Spike said, and they waved to get their attention and then waved them over. Ainé and Solace quickly trotted over to them. They knew what was going on was frought with emotions, and so simply bowed their heads.

"We are sorry to spoil your soirée," Spike said to them, "but we need to ask you some questions."

"I can feel how troubled my mistress is," Ainé answered, "and I would do anything to help her."

"I hate to see her like this." Solace added.

"Take a moment to answer..." Spike said to them, "but would you two ever leave us?.."

The two looked as if they were completely lost.

"I say we..." Spike uttered.

"Because we are we!" Rarity energtically said, "I must look terrible..."

"I'm assuming Master told you that you look beautiful..." Solace said to her, and Rarity nodded, "Do you not believe him?"

"Oh, my dear Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed, "Did I just imply that Spike had lied?" She fainted backwards, but simply fell into Spike who craddled and cooed at her. The two Changelings did not know what to say, and so simply stood silent.

"We will need your answer." Spike grumbled. Ainé shied momentarily, but Solace simply smiled. Ainé looked at her nervously.

"He always grumbles." Solace said with a smile, and then turned back to her master. No decision came to her so she looked back to Ainé. The two seemed to come to an accord and looked back at their master and mistress, respectively.

"Spikey?.." Rarity whined.

"They've given their reply." Spike said to her. "We will cherish you." he said to the Changelings.

"And we will serve you." Solace replied.

Ainé looked about nervously for a moment before nodding. "I have no intention of ever leaving my mistress. She has been darling to me."

"Ainé?" Rarity warmly asked.

"Mistress." Ainé warmly replied.

Spike let Rarity balance on his tail and picked the two Changelings up for a group hug.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity sultrily said to him, "now might not be the time." She then let out a giggle. Spike's tongue flicked between all three of them.

"Fillies, continue your dance." Spike spake.

"Does that include me?" Rarity playfully asked him. He put the Changelings down and dropped his tail to the ground. He pushed the Changelings forward and did the same to Rarity a moment later.

"I do love watching how graceful you are." Spike said with a wicked smile.

"Well, if I can enthrall my Spikey-Wikey in a bit of fabulousness," Rarity said back to him, "then who am I do say no."

"Enrapture." Spike stated, causing Rarity to let out a giddy giggle.

* * *

Twilight approached Blackstag and Whitesnow, "How are you two enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Unfathomable." Blackstag stated. Whitesnow nervously made a noise without having words to go with it, though Blackstag took it as admonishment. "I will not lie to our princess." he then turned back to Twilight. "Your castle spire is unfathomable, your party is unfathomable, your temperate home in the frozen tundra is unfathomable... it makes us feel petty... and small... unworthy of your grace..."

"If you were unworthy..." Twilight said to him, "I would not have accepted you."

"And if I can be so bold?" Blackstag asked, "How are we worthy?"

"It's quite simple," Twilight said to him, "you want to be part of the herd. Equestria only works if everyone is willing to work together. Skill can be taught, but intent is everything."

"And that's all we have to do to be worthy of your grace, _intend_ to help you?" Blackstag asked.

"I have seen you be more than capable warriors." Twilight said with a smile.

"She has." Whitesnow added.

"I insist you enjoy the party." Twilight stated.

"If our princess insists..." Blackstag stated, "who would be a suitable partner to wrestle with? Baron Spike is far out of my league."

Twilight thought for a moment. "I doubt anyone could match you alone... How about Rainbow Dash and Sprite?"

"Agreed!" Blackstag said with foreceful glee. The three turned to the dance floor, where Rainbow Dash and Sprite were dancing with great fury. Twilight walked up to them.

"Egghead?" Rainbow Dash asked her, "Dance floors are for dancing."

"Blackstag wants to challenge you and Sprite to a wrestling match." Twilight said to her.

"Oh, it's on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She made a move to pass the dance onto Twilight. Twilight momentarily sighed before miming catching the move, and proceeded to dance in her own eccentric style. Rainbow Dash and Sprite flew up and over to Blackstag, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sprite added.

Blackstag snorted and leaned forward. Sprite turned into a copy of Rainbow Dash and the two collided with Blackstag. Whitesnow walked beside them to watch the conflict, and see who was victorious. Blackstag put on a good show, but the two Rainbow Dashes were pushing back with great force. Eventually the two Rainbow Dashes managed to push Blackstag back until he stumbled. Whitesnow stopped the conflict and declared the Pegasus and Changeling to be victors.

"Awesome." the two Rainbow Dashes said at once, and one reverted to being a Changeling.

"I yield." Blackstag's great, rumbling voice said, though nowhere near as deep and grumbling as Spike's, which softened the effect.

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Let's get Applejack!"

"I will accept the challenge." Blackstag's powerful voice said to them.

"Alright, alright..." Applejack said, as she let Rainbow Dash and Sprite push her towards Blackstag, Applemite flittering behind her.

"It took both of them to best me." Blackstag said with pride, "Can you do it alone?"

"hoo-doggie!" Applejack exclaimed, and crinked her neck. "We's going to have some fun."

Blackstag snorted and leaned forward and Applejack leaned into him. Whitesnow once again moved beside them. This time Blackstag had the advantage. Applejack gave up inch after inch, but it did not affect her stability. She breathed in as deeply as she could and rooted herself as powerfully as she could and pushed Blackstag back, even if momentarily. For a moment they held each other in possition, unable to make any progress. With a surge of might Applejack pushed him back enough to knock him off balance.

"I yield..." Blackstag voiced.

"Earth Ponies use their magic," Halfire stated, "to strengthen themselves, making them far sturdier than they would appear."

"Are you callin' me scrawny?" Applejack asked.

"Hardly." Halfire stated, "Unless it's say in comparison to Spike or Blackstag."

"Okay, ya got me, there." Applejack replied. "He is pretty beefy. And Spike's a big old, uh..."

"Dragon?" Whitesnow asked.

With this, Applejack nodded.


	18. Chapter 18 Feared Love Divided

Feared Love United: Chapter 18/Feared Love Divided

Halfire stood on the train platform as he watched the train approach. He watched the line of passengers as they disembarked when he spied one wearing the armour of a Royal Guard Lieutenant. He walked up to him, "By the dragonscales, I assume you are a Royal Dragoon." the Unicorn said to him.

"I am Halfire... um... head... of the Royal Dragoons."

"Not captain or baron?" the Royal Guardspony asked, "Nevermind, I am Orichalcus, sent as attaché to Nifl's Gate."

"I will escort you to the palace." Halfire said to him.

"Thank you." Orichalcus replied.

* * *

As they approached the palace Orichalcus paused, "I was... not expecting to see all four princesses."

"They were here for the wedding." Halfire warmly said.

"Wedding?" Orichalcus added, "That was a month ago?.. I am sorry, it's just... being in the presence of all four princesses... is... quite... intimidating..."

"They are all lovely Ponies." Halfire said to him.

"That seems to come from sincere conviction?" Orichalcus asked him.

"I am an equipologist," Halfire said with a smile, "of course I am going to interview the princesses if given the opportunity."

"Of course..." Orcichalcus voiced.

Halfire turned to continue their journey, "None of them will bite... well... except mayhap Twilight... She's gotten a frisky as of late."

Orichalcus audibly swallowed before following him.

* * *

At the base of the Crystal spire stood all four princesses, the two Winter Deer delegates from Nifl's Gate, Baron Spike, and Rainbow Dash, along with the Changelings Badb and Sprite. The two walked up, completing the circle. "I will introduce!," Halfire said to the group, "Baronet Orichalcus of the Royal Guard! You obviously know the princesses." he said to him, and Orichalcus bowed. They waited a moment, and then another, and then another, and then...

"Rise!" Celestia's beaming voice said and he slowly stood.

"I apologize, Your Majestic Highnesses." Orichalcus stated.

"It is quite alright." Celestia said brilliantly.

"It is... just... my first time... in front of all four princesses..." Orichaculs mumbled.

"Mumbling in front of a princess?!" Spike hollered to him.

"Spike..." Twilight admonished.

"I won't apologize!" Spike spat, "If you are to advise them, you must speak - strongly - and - clearly!"

"Advise?.." Orichalcus squeaked.

"Indeed." Celestia's booming, southing voice replied.

"You no longer have a chain of command!" Spike voiced, "There is nopony between you and the princesses!"

"Spike..." Twilight lightly admonished.

"I believe he understands." Luna boomed.

"Aye!.." Spike voiced.

Cadance walked up to the nervous Baronet and coddled his neck in her own. "You are here because you are trusted..." she whispered.

"My princess..." he voicelessly replied.

Cadance let him go and walked back to her place in the circle.

"There's a reason," Spike said to him, "why it took a month. They had to be sure of the one they picked."

"I am... honoured... beyond... words..." Orichalcus said to them.

"Spike kind of spoiled the surprise," Twilight stated, "but we were planning to promote you to Baron."

"We," Celestia added, "promote you to Baron."

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Baron is like a Captain?"

"Why not just go with Baron?" Sprite asked, "Or Captain."

"Because," Halfire replied, "Pegasi are largely aclassist and prefer military ranks. The common Pony also does not understand the complexities of Unicorn stratification, and so we use Captain for their benefit."

"Are you saying it's because we're stupid?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Far from it," Halfire replied, "though I admit this opinion is hardly universal among Unicorns. You simply have more interest in the here and now or on territory and exploration than you do in social strata."

"Uh-huh." Rainbow Dash dismissed. Halfire leaned into her and she placed her wing over top of him. "The scale armour still takes some getting used to."

Orichalcus looked at this questioningly and they looked at the princesses. He ended up looking at Spike before looking back to the princesses. "Does this mean I am the same rank as Spike!?" he asked.

"No!.." Luna said to him.

"That was another surprise we had in-store!" Twilight said.

"We promote Spike to Marquess!" Celestia beamed.

"Oddly apropos..." Spike grumbled.

"Do you not care about your promotion!?" Orichalcus asked him.

"I care about helping Equestria!" Spike replied, "I care about helping Ponies! I would not do anything to betray my love of the princesses, however..."

"We love you too, Spike." Twilight beamed, and this caused Orichacus' eyes to widen.

"Do our guests?," Luna asked, "have anything to say."

"I do not know what I would!" Blackstag said with a smile.

"Did he just smile?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is a delight to hear the banter between these Ponies!" Blackstag added, "I am Blackstag, son of Blackwinter, Yarl of Nifl's Gate."

"Patriarch." Halfire voiced.

"A patriarchy?" Orichalcus asked, "It is common among... their kind..."

"We will tell you things as they are planned!" Luna voiced.

"You will accompany!," Celestia stated, "Blackstag back to Nifl's Gate, at which point you will organize their patrols!"

"They agreed to patrol the northern wastes in return for entry into Equestria?" Orichalcus asked.

"Indeed!" Celestia stated, "Spike and the Royal Dragoons will be extending the railway from the Crystal Empire up to Nifl's Gate, to better foster relations!"

"Alone?" Orichalcus asked.

"Iternerate Ponies!" Spike replied. "The Dragoons will always be there!"

"As it is," Twilight stated, "the Crystal Ponies have extended the railway to the northern edge of the empire and provided the Dragoons with cars and and a locomotive."

"So, they will be living on the cars?" Orichalcus asked, "As Ponies often do while building a railway?!"

"Precisely!" Celestia replied.

"And the Wonderbolt?!" Orichalcus asked.

"Attaché to the Dragoons!" Spike replied, "She will provide navigation!"

"And keep an eye out on them!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Aye!" Spike replied.

"The best eyes in Equestria." Halfire added.

"Oh, Doc..." she said with glee, but then snapped herself back to her senses.

"And what of the Changelings?.." he nervously asked.

"If you want one," Cadance stated, "all you have to do is love her."

"I honestly do not know what to say to that..." Orichalcus replied.

"I recruited Queen Chrysalis." Twilight stated. "Her colony has now joined with Ponyville in cooperation."

"Only the Princess of Friendship could accomplish this." Orichalcus stated, "How many enemies have you turned into friends?"

With this Twilight sighed. "Uh, Spike?" she asked.

"I have been away for quite some time..." Spike replied.

"Right..." Twilight stated.

"But..." Spike continued, "Luna, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis... Trixie... and those are just the major villains."

"Could I have a Changeling?" Halfire asked.

"Aren't we good enough for you!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, and Halfire shrugged.

"Mayhap I am feeling paternalistic." he replied.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fatherly." Twilight interjected.

"And if you continue on as you have," Spike stated, "I don't think that will be a problem..."

"What's that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked him, and Spike just looked at her for a moment.

"Rainbow?.." Spike asked her, "you know where foals come from, don't you?"

Rainbow Dash blushed as she looked about. "I did not think you were going to go there..."

"That..." Twilight sighed... "is where foals come from..."

"You want to be a father, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

Halfire did not reply as he thought it over.

"When do I depart?" Orichalcus asked.

"When you are ready for the long journey." Blackstag said to him.

* * *

Rainbow Dash fluttered as slowly as she could, but Halfire still lagged behind. "Doc?" she asked him, and he looked up towards her as if he were still lost in thought. "I didn't think..."

"No... you didn't..." Halfire said to her, "and neither did I... but now... I have... I believe..."

"What is it, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I... don't want to rush you..." Halfire stated.

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash nervously asked him.

"But you have a right to know where I want this relationship to head..." he continued.

"Doc?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do want foals." Halfire simply stated.

"Doc?.." Rainbow Dash whined.

"I know you are not yet ready... but just know... that I am..."

"I don't know what I am ready for." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Then how about I ask you this?," Halfire said to her, and used his telekinesis to pull something out of his saddlebag. "I spoke to Fluttershy about Pegasi tradition."

"Doc?.." Rainbow Dash asked, nearly panicking, and he kneeled on the ground. "D... D... No, Doc?.." she said to him.

"Pegasi do not have an equivalent tradition, but Rarity was able to recommend a Pony who could craft this. He showed her the object, and it was a golden laurel wreath.

"D?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "D-D?.."

"I am asking you to marry me." Halfire said to her.

"D... Do-oc..." she whined.

"I care about you too much to let you get away."

"d-doc?.." she asked.

"Do you want me to let you get away?" he asked her. She tried to pull away, but his telekinesis held her in place.

"Do-oc?.." she stated.

"Quit pretending you are fighting." Halfire said to her, "I am not pulling you hard enough to keep you in place."

With this Rainbow Dash pulled hard enough to move away, but stopped after a foot. She found herself being pulled back to him, inch but inch. "Do-do-doc..."

"If I kiss you, I'm keeping you."

"Do-oc..." she said once again, but still let herself be pulled inch by inch close to him, watching his muzzle approach inch by inch. She could not find the power to pull away. Eventually Halfire kissed her on the lips and placed the wreath upon her head.

"You - will - be - mine." he said to her, and she just squirmed, so he kissed her again.

"This is surprisingly romantic." Sprite from a few feet away.

Rainbow Dash pulled away from Halfire and looked at the Changeling. "You didn't exactly help."

"You wanted me to help?" Sprite asked, and fluttered behind her, pushing her back into Halfire, who continued kissing her.

* * *

Rainbow Dash picked up a random Crystal Pony, "Oh-my-gosh, oh-my-gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh."

"Yes?" the crystal mare asked.

"I'm getting married!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Oh!" the crystal mare replied, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Is she going to tell everypony?" Sprite voiced.

"Mayhap." Halfire replied. "The only thing we can do right now is shadow her."

"That hardly seems like an equipologist." Sprite stated.

"Equipology is often simply waiting nearby without interferring." Halfire stated. "Humility is the true tool of the scholar."

"Says the second in a chivalric order," Sprite grumbled, "and one who is fiancé to one of the greatest mares in all of Equestria."

"I like you." Halfire said with a smile, and Sprite paused in front of him. "You don't underestimate how wonderful your mistress is."

"There is nopony like her in the world." Sprite distantly voiced.

"There is nopony like you, either." Halfire said to her, and she turned around to stare at him, unable to say anything. "As I said, humility is a virtue. It takes incredible strength to not be the one to save the world, but simply support those who can."

Sprite stared at him for a few moments without being able to say anything. "From the... second... in a chivalric order..."

Halfire stared at her with a loving gaze and she got lost in it.

"Mistress... needs me..." Sprite deflected, and then turned into Rainbow Dash to sprint after her mistress.

* * *

There was a knock on her window and Fluttershy walked over and opened it, only to find Rainbow Dash staring at her. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"Um... hello?.." Fluttershy asked her, and Rainbow Dash flew in, deeply embracing her.

"Guess what?.."

"Somethin' good, I reckon." Applejack said from behind them.

Rainbow Dash let Fluttershy go and shouted at Applejack, "I know!"

"Fancy new hat?" Applejack asked.

"It's a lovely wreath..." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow Dash said dismissively, "it's from some egghead Unicorn tradition. Anyway, me and Doc!.."

"Yeah?" Applejack asked, and Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash expectantly.

"We're getting married!" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee.

"Oh, fantastic..." Fluttershy warmly said.

"hoo-doggie!" Appleajack shouted. "Wait, am I the last one to get hitched?.."

"Twilight's still a free agent." Rainbow Dash said, and then snickered.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing." Rainbow Dash said, eyes bouncing left and right.

"Oh..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Very free agent..." Rainbow Dash added.

"Uh-huh." Applejack admonished.

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash stated, "why don't you talk to Twi... in private... in her room... Got to go!"

"Congratulations..." Fluttershy tried to shout as Rainbow Dash flew away.

The two looked at the window and then back at each other.

"What was that about?" Pinkie Pie asked, and the two looked back at the window, seeing her standing in front of it.

"Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Rainbow Dash is getting married!.." Fluttershy tried to shout.

"Time for a partah!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"We don't even know when they are having it." Applejack stated, "Nevermind where."

"Where would obviously be here." Pinkie said to Applejack.

"She... has a point..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Okay, alright." Applejack stated. "That does make sense. Wouldn't Rainbow want some sort uh Wonderbolt marriage thing?"

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

* * *

Rarity stared down from the Paramount as Ainé walked up beside her. "I am confused, Mistress."

"Ainé?" Rarity's singsong voice asked, as she turned to look at her.

"Where will you... we... be staying, Mistress?" Ainé asked.

"Right here in the Crystal Palace, sweetie." Rarity said with a forced smile.

"You miss him already, Mistress?" Ainé asked, "And he has not even left..."

"He will return, every weekend..." Rarity voiced, and looked back over the empire, "I never tire of this view, but it's not the same without my Spikey-Wikey!" she whined.

"Rare!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she circled about the Paramount before standing on one of the spires.

It looked like Rarity nearly had a heart attack as she looked her. "Rainbow Dash!" she admonished, "Only you would be gauche enough to disturb a lady in her chambre!"

"Goo, what?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She was important news!" Sprite added, as she landed on another spire.

"And that is?!" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash.

"Me and Doc and GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oh - my - dear!.." Rarity exclaimed, and then fell onto her fainting couch.

"I know!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and then flew down. She hovered over the couch, inverted, and fell on it. "Ya know... this is actually kind of fun..."

"Why do you think I do it, Darling?" Rarity asked. In reply Rainbow Dash cuddled up to her.

"Uh, Sprite?" she asked, and Sprite and Ainé walked up to them, "we're not telling anyone about this, are we?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Except for Spike." Sprite replied, "And Doc."

"Nooooo!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and in the blink of an eye was floating above the couch, staring at the Changeling.

"It just occured to me," Ainé stated, "that you never have trouble telling us apart."

"There is no one like you, Ainé." Rarity whined.

"I love you, too, Mistress." Ainé replied.

"There's no one like Sprite, either." Rainbow Dash said, and in a moment had her forehoof over Sprite's shoulder. "And no one like Doc."

"Or Spikey-Wikey." Rarity added. "And no one can provide him solace like Solace, much to my dismay. It's not that I'm jealous of her... okay... I can admit it, I am, especially as she gets to accompany him on his daring quests..." Her lips quivered as she said this. "But Spikey-Wikey," she pouted, "wants me to be safe and warm..."

"Come to think of it..." Ainé stated, "it's not very warm."

"It's lovely, darling," Rarity replied, "but it can get chilly at night..."

"Can't Ainé just copy Spike?" Sprite asked.

"I... suppose... she could... if we were not imposing..." Rarity voiced.

"It would be my delight to keep you warm at night." Ainé replied.

Rainbow Dash looked about for a moment. "Do you... even... have... a bed?.."

"Beds don't exactly work... with Dragons... darling..." Rarity voiced.

"So, what do you do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Adapt!" Rarity said with pride. "Remember the... blanket... sheet... bedding I made for Spike?"

"Well, yeah, it was pretty cool." Rainbow Dash added.

"Yes, well..." Rarity continued, "that has become our bed."

"I remember how prissy you were with your bedding." Rainbow Dash said with a snicker.

"Yes, well... I decided to give it up, cold turkey as you say, even if turkeys are hideous creatures... If I clung to it, it would make it difficult to bed with Spikey-Wikey, and he means more to me than any dusty-old bed sheets..."

"And that's saying something." Rainbow Dash, voiced and started to laugh.

"Rainbow?" Rarity nervously asked her.

"I just used to prank you..." she said between snickers, "by crinkling your bedsheets!" She then burst out so loud that everyone stayed quiet. After nearly a minute she finally stopped.

"That was you?!" Rarity exclaimed, causing Rainbow Dash to burst out laughing once again. Sprite walked up to her and simply loomed until Rainbow Dash quieted down. "What's up, Sprite?"

"Mayhap..." she voiced, and Rainbow Dash turned to looked at her. The only one whom she knew that spoke this way was Doc, "let him have his own Changeling."

"Aww... Sprite..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"We won't be there to protect him." she stated, and the Paramount was dead silent as Rainbow Dash's face fell.

"But?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "But?.. But what if he doesn't feel pater-something?"

"Rainbow Dash?!" Rarity magnanimously asked, "Are you... feeling... motherly?!"

"Sh-sh-sh..." Rainbow Dash said to her, "Keep it down."

"I am feeling light headed..." Rarity voiced, and Ainé quickly pulled over the fainting couch, just soon enough for Rarity to collapse on it. Rarity grabbed Ainé on the way down and the two lay on their backs.

"How about you?" Rainbow Dash asked her, "Aren't you feeling?.. motherly?.."

"Of course I am!" Rarity exclaimed as she bolted upright. "I do not know if it's even possible..."

"If only you knew the Princesses of Love, Friendship, Day, and Night." Sprite voiced.

"You... little..." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"I learn from the best." Sprite smiled.

"I am the best, aren't I?" Rainbow Dash beamed with pride.

"And modest." Rarity lightly added.

"uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash replied, "Do you want help, or not."

"That depends..." Rarity whined.

"On how Spike feels." Ainé said to her, and Rarity nodded.

"Oh, I must look a fright!" Rarity exclaimed, and stormed over to her vanity. She used her telekinesis to fix her herself in the mirror. "So, Rainbow Dash, are you feeling maternal?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That..." Rarity said, "is a good question..."

* * *

Twilight flew up to the train, as the Dragoons were preparing it to depart.

"What's up Twi?" Rainbow Dash shouted from the roof, and then noticed the second Changeling behind her. "Whoa, is that who I think it is?.."

"Could you get Doc?" Twilight asked her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow Dash said, and then disappeared in a rainbow flash.

* * *

"Princess?!" Twilight heard, and turned to see Halfire walking out from beyond the train. His eyes quickly found the Changeling following behind her, and the one following behind Badb. "Hello!" he warmly called, and she nervously looked from behind Twilight and Badb. Halfire walked towards the three, and paused a few feet away. "I am Halfire, equipologist at Canterlot Univerity."

"And second of the Royal Dragoons." Twilight stated, "And you can come out, he won't bite."

"He's far too much of a gentlecolt." Badb added.

The new Changeling slowly walked around the pair and slowly, nervously walked up to Halfire. "Hi..." she quielty said.

"Hi..." he warmly voiced, and leaned down, trying to look her in her eye as she shied away. "And what is your name?.."

"F-Fawn..." she nervously said.

"It's like talking to Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the roof, and then flew over, landing beside Halfire. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash." she excitedly said.

"I think you'll just frighten her." Halfire stated.

"How do you think I got Fluttershy out of her shell?" Rainbow Dash asked, and looked back at the Changeling. "I'm Doc's fiancée, so you'll likely be seeing a lot of me. The only thing I'll ask is for you to watch out for Doc when we're not together."

"I... I can... do that..." Fawn voiced.

Rainbow Dash then waved her forward, and Fawn approached. Rainbow Dash whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Do I want to know?.." Twilight asked herself, "Yes, I do, but maybe another time. I talked with Queen Chrystalis at length about who would be best for you, and we picked the one we felt would be the best able to support you."

"Hey, Doc, if you're ready, we going to take off." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Are you ready for the journey?" Halfire asked Fawn, and she nodded.

"Oh, yeah, Doc," Rainbow Dash added, "when you get back to town, you are in for one wild night."


End file.
